Challenge of the Masquerade
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mello wore the perfect masks at the perfect times. He was perfect. Enter Matt, who wore one perfect mask that Mello needed to shatter. AU.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of four, Mihael Keehl was given the name Mello. He was a quiet child. He laughed more than he cried, and he observed more than anything. As he grew he harnessed great knowledge, reading and writing at three years old. He had an extensive vocabulary and spoke like an adult.

To top it off, Mihael was a beautiful child. He had startling ice blue eyes and golden locks that tumbled to his shoulders in a neat bob. He had a pale and flawless complexion. He had a breath-taking smile, even when he lost teeth.

He hated people, children and adults alike, with the exception of his parents. Children his age annoyed him to no end. They were ignorant, sloppy, filthy and overall pathetic. Adults looked down on him for his age. They spoke to him in horribly sweet voices, and they garbled their words in a poor attempt to be cute.

His parents treated him as an equal. Once they saw his genius, they attempted to propel it further by teaching him to mature. This is not to be confused with forcing him to grow up. They gave him every opportunity to be a child. They purchased him toys if he asked; they allowed him to play games and usually partook in said games. They even offered him the chance to join a public school if he chose. Anastasya and Nikolai Keehl were both brilliant; Anastasya had a Ph. D in English Arts and Literature, while Nikolai had a Ph. D in general Mathematics and Sciences. Together they knew English, German, French, Russian and Japanese fluently.

Mihael chose to be homeschooled, and was scheduled to learn all of the languages his parents knew, along with core curriculum at an advanced level. As he grew and matured his parents had arranged for him to be taught psychology, forensics, medical, sociology, and logical deduction.

At four years old Mihael was amazingly quiet. He observed everything around him and memorized people's behavior. People often ridiculed him for it, calling him creepy and unnatural. Mihael simply stared evenly at them until they let him be. He let such occurrences bounce off of him as though they were of no consequence.

On December 27th of 1998, Mihael lay in his bedroom, drifting off to sleep after finishing one of the many books he had received for Christmas. As he drifted into a state of semi-consciousness, he heard his bedroom door open.

Anastasya and Nikolai stood together, staring at Mihael in awe.

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Anastasya murmured.

"Indeed. He's brilliant, mellow, and mature. He's something else."

"Mellow… That's interesting. I wonder how he would like a nickname."

"Mellow? As a nickname?" his father inquired.

"Yes," his mother replied. "He's very unusual, and Mellow is such an unusual name."

"Well," Nikolai chuckled, "If we're going to call him that we might as well spell it differently, no? Perhaps without the 'w', so it would be spelled M-E-L-L-O? Then it would be an unusual name with an unusual spelling for an unusual child."

"I'm serious dear. I think I'll ask him tomorrow."

All the while, Mihael lay there in a half-awake trance. He absorbed the information as he heard it, and was content to approach the subject tomorrow, but a thought struck him. '_Isn't unusual a bad thing?' _ He asked himself. Turning over, he sat up and forced himself a bit more awake.

His parents looked over at the movement and saw their son sitting up groggily. "We didn't mean to wake you dear, go back to sleep," Anastasya cooed.

"But I want to ask something. Isn't unusual a… bad thing?" Mihael asked sleepily.

Nikolai and Anastasya exchanged a glance, and his father went to the edge of Mihael's bed and knelt. Looking his son in the eye he asked, "Well, what do you think? What is unusual?"

Mihael thought for a second and replied, "Unusual would be what a group of people sees as not normal, right?"

"Yes. Now, which would you rather be, normal, or not normal?"

Mihael thought hard, rolling the definitions around in his head and thinking of the possibilities. Finally, he reached a deduction his four year old mind shouldn't have been able to reach.

"If I were normal, then I would be like everyone else. And if I were like everyone else, then I wouldn't be me. I would be like a copy. I'd rather be me."

His mother and father swelled with pride at his response. Who could say they had a child as mature as little Mihael?

"Well then, from now on, you can be Mello," his mother said.

Mihael-no, Mello- smiled at the pride oozing off of his parents. He thrived on making them proud. He nodded at the name eagerly before his eyelids began to droop again. A low chuckle sounded from his father's throat and he was slowly eased back onto his bed as his eyes closed again. He felt his blankets being tugged up around him and two kisses being deposited on his cheek.

"Goodnight, little Mello," his mother whispered affectionately as they left and quietly eased the door almost completely shut.

Mello smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep. His parents liked that he wanted to be himself; that he wanted to be unusual. It made them proud.

'_If unusual makes them proud, then unusual is what I'll be,' _he thought blearily as he fell into dark unconsciousness.

It was five days to Christmas, and a fresh snow littered the ground. Everything looked wonderful and beautiful and peaceful. Seven year old Mello stood still, tightly wrapped in a scarf with leather gloves on his small hands. To anyone that couldn't see his eyes, it was a beautiful sight. His eyes held a different story.

Ice blue orbs shone with tears but held no life. They had grown dull and ageless. Looking around himself, Mello saw the sight around him and laughed without mirth. It was wrong.

Rain should have been pummeling the ground and sleet should have been pelting those daring enough to go out. The world should be sobbing and mourning a new loss.

"_Mello, dear, are you ready?" Anastasya called out._

"_Yes, mother, give me a second!" Mello yelled as he shut his door. He ran downstairs with his small bag for the trip. "Where are we going again?"_

"_We're going to visit some friends of ours. One of them is your godfather. They're very close to us and we think it's time for you to meet them," his mother replied and he trotted to her side._

"_You'll love them Mello," his father stated as he walked through the ground floor, turning off lights and ensuring they had everything. "Consider it a late birthday present and an early Christmas present."_

"_Yes, but who are they?" Mello enunciated his words as though his parents hadn't understood._

"_Their names are L and B."_

Indeed, Mello had met L and B by now. As his godfather, L had adopted Mello along with his twin, B.

Mello had learned that they had been world renowned detectives, brilliant for their abilities to solve any case presented with, and so infamous among the world that they were forced to hide their identities and simply be a letter on a screen.

Mello supposed it could have been worse. He could have been in an orphanage, after all.

_Mello lifted his head and looked to the driver seat with bleary eyes. All he could remember were his mother's screams, blaring horns and bright lights. _

"_Father?" he asked timidly, looking to the driver's seat. The shattered windshield lay scattered across Nikolai's lap, with a few larger pieces piercing his skin. The truck that hit them had crashed into the driver's side and the whiplash had snapped Nikolai's neck._

"Nikolai Keehl, March 4th, 1963-December 14th 2001" read the tombstone.

_Shaking, with tears already cascading down an angelic face he turned to face his mother in the passenger seat. The impact of the crash had sent her rocketing to the right and her head had hit the window hard enough to shatter it. A piece of glass had lodged itself in her temple, causing her to bleed to death. The shoulder strap had caught her neck and crushed her windpipe, but according to the doctors she had been unconscious and bled to death in under a minute. _

"Anastasya Keehl, September 15th, 1965-December 14th, 2001" read the adjacent rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: To have a mask was to be perfect. Mello was perfect. That is, until Matt came along. Now Mello wants to crack Matt, and in doing so finds that nothing is perfect, and not everything is as it seems.**

**Rating: M for sexual situations, violence, swearing, and mentions of child abuse.**

**AN: So, this is the second installment of COTM. If you are reading this, then quite obviously I've received a positive response to this story and will continue updating it.**

Reality struck hard. Mello was alone. He had no one now, as the whole of his family that was still alive were nothing like his parents and were not trusted to care for him. He had L and B, yes. But they were not parents.

L and B could not care for him with their attention. Yes, they had retired and the name 'L' taken by several worthy Whammy's House students, but there were still cases of such difficulty that they were forced to take them. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, Mello didn't know.

Lost in reminiscing, he didn't notice the man that approached him from behind. The man had been visiting graves nearby, and seeing the young boy who was all alone with shoulders shaking, he approached. Mello looked up with a start at the man, who said nothing but looked between the two freshly packed graves, the tear-stained face of the little boy, to the names on the stones and understood. The boy mourned for lost parents.

Mello looked up at the strange man, not knowing what to say. The man finally met eyes with him, blue- grey eyes meeting piercing ice blue. Sympathy shone in the man's eyes, but not an ounce of pity. Mello respected that and relaxed slightly.

The man reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out a chocolate bar. Godiva milk chocolate.

"Merry Christmas, kid," the man said softly, handing Mello the chocolate bar and sauntering away. Mello stared after the man until a black limo drove up and the twins stepped out of the car. Turning, he gave the graves a last lingering glance, and then trekked through the snow to the car.

Shaking the snow of his shoes, he stepped into the car and clambered onto the leather seats.

L and B fixated him with scrutinizing stares and he met their gaze evenly. Then he looked down at the confection in his hand and slowly peeled the aluminum foil off, revealing a corner of light brown chocolate.

Mello hesitantly took a bite and allowed the cocoa to melt on this tongue. The taste was incredible and the slowness with which it melted was somehow calming. He felt himself smile slightly and stuck his tongue out to lick the bar once again when L's cold yet gentle tone cut him off.

"Mihael, are you okay? Is there anything you want or need?" he asked with an underlying tone of worry.

Mello looked up and smiled gently at L.

"I'll be okay. And L… my name is Mello."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, any characters from Death Note or any labels mentioned within. All rights go to the creators. I only own this plot line and original characters.**

**Warning: The following contains reference to child abuse and rape, along with sexual situations and alcohol usage. **

March 4, 2010. Eight and a half years had passed since his parent's death, but Mello still found himself saddened by the anniversaries of what would have been their birthdays. L and B had snapped him out of moping on the anniversary of their death day, as it was the day after his birthday.

Today was Friday. Mello found himself lost in thoughts, drifting through the halls without watching where he was going. One week from now would be the start of spring break and everyone was busting with plans and ideas of what to do and who to party with.

Since his parent's deaths Mello had developed a sort of addiction to chocolate. Needless to say, L and B had more than enough money to keep cases of chocolate in the house-rather, manor-he stayed in. He was a junior, had started school at seven in third grade. He was technically a grade ahead but his test scores allowed him to be much higher. Mello only allowed himself to be one grade ahead.

He had passed through school easily, taking top of his class all the way to high school. He had made several friends along the way, such as Naomi Misora, Misa Amane, Light Yagami, and Nate Rivers, also known as Near.

He had taken to wearing black clothes, saying that he liked the way the blue of his eyes and the yellow of his hair contrasted it, as well as his fair skin. The older he got, the more ragged he allowed his hair to become, eventually having it cut in choppy layers. He also took to wearing black nail polish as he realized he was bisexual.

In high school L and B had opted to join high school, as they were of early college years and craved the experience. The moment B and Naomi had met sparks had flown. They hated one another, challenged one another, teased and fought and loved one another. L and Light had automatically hit it off, intriguing each other and finding minds to match the other. They refused to get together, though, despite the fact that it was painfully obvious that they loved one another. They were openly gay, but seemed to believe the other was only interested in friendship.

Misa was a short, blonde girl with pigtails and the attention span of a squirrel. She wasn't dumb, per say, but hyper as the Energizer Bunny and simple minded. Mello sometimes wished he could have her naïve mind and not be weighed with truth.

Near was an albino-looking child. In truth, he avoided the sunlight because he had sensitive skin and eyes and would develop migraines. No one knew as to why his hair was white, but no one asked. He was quiet and when he did talk it was in an awful monotone, with no life or emotion. Many believed Mello to bully Near because Near always did better than him at school. This wasn't true, Mello simply couldn't stand that the boy never showed emotion. Mello was always trying to stir some reaction, but never succeeded.

So lost in thoughts, Mello didn't notice where he was going and found himself in his last class just before the bell rang. He drifted to his seat and wondered why he was still in school. He could pass exit level courses in fifth grade. L and B were schooling him on the side in sociology, psychology, medical practices, foreign languages and core classes.

Perhaps he stayed for his friends? No, that couldn't be. He could simply hang out with his friends anytime he wanted. Then, maybe he wanted the experience? No, Mello found high school to be ridiculous. There was so much drama and far too many things he didn't enjoy dealing with on a day to day basis.

Mello would never admit it, but he stayed for the distraction. Everything to him was a distraction from the visions of his parents, dead in the front of the car. He had developed post-traumatic stress disorder and had frequent nightmares.

What Mello would never speak of though, was what happened in the three days he was in the care of an orphanage. It was the most horrible thing he had ever been through, and he had no desire of repeating it.

"Hey Mello!" called Light, apparently trying to gain his attention. Mello looked over in a daze, snapping out of his trance when he noticed the lecture was over and the students were filing out. Damn, he'd been out longer than he thought.

"What's the matter, the school man-whore phasing out?" Misa taunted lightly. Mello grimaced.

It was well known around his school that he was bi, and that if they proved worthy of his stamina and force, he would sleep with them without hesitating. L was concerned about this, but couldn't seem to be able to do anything about it. So, as long as Mello stayed safe, he would allow it.

Mello wasn't proud of this fact, but at school and even home now, he was a façade. He hated it, but he had to maintain it. What would anyone say if they found out? No, that could not and would not happen.

Mello drove home on his motorcycle, a sixteenth birthday present from Whammy. Thoughts continued to swim through his head about what he would do with his weekend. Misa was throwing a party and her sister would be home, but her parents gone. That would work.

He spent the rest of his Friday night studying. The final weeks before breaks of any sort were full of exams.

Several hours and countless chocolate bars later, Mello retired himself to sleep and swore to finish the books the next morning.

_He was sitting in the backseat of the car, listening to his parent's quiet chatter and working with a Rubrics Cube that he got for his birthday. Tires started screeching and he looked up. A blinding light came from his left and he heard his mother scream. He ducked down and felt the shattering impact that sent him flying right. _

_Looking up, he saw the bodies, cried to his parents._

_The fireman pulled him out of the car and told him what he already knew. "They're dead, kid, you can't bring them back."_

_The scene shifted. Suddenly he was in front of an orphanage with a case worker. "I already have guardians," he protested. "I don't need to be here!"_

"_Your guardian needs to go through the court systems to make sure he can take care of you," she assured him. "It's only for a few days." This was said as he was escorted down a hallway to an office. The door creaked open and he was greeted by a tall, raven haired man with square framed glasses. _

"_I assume you're Mihael?" the man asked kindly, extending a hand._

_Mello took his hand slowly but shook firmly. "Mello. And you are?"_

_As the case worker left and shut the door, the raven replied, "I am Teru Mikami."_

_Suddenly this Mikami guy grabbed Mello and turned him around. "We're going to have lots of fun. Be quiet now." _

_The next hour was hell on earth. Mello was left on the floor, naked, humiliated and bleeding. Mikami dragged him to his feet and made him get dressed before leading him down a hallway. _

"_This will be your room for your stay here. And you won't be here very long, will you? Well, we'll be seeing lots of each other then, won't we?" An evil smirk fell on the man's features and he shoved Mello into the bedroom. The door slammed shut and blackness overtook everything and Mello was falling… falling… Where was his father? His mother? Where were they?_

Mello shot bolt upright in bed, covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat and panting. The nightmares appeared to be back. Mello sighed and dragged himself out of bed to take a hot shower.

This was going to be a long weekend indeed.

Mello strode through the door to hear pulsing base and smell the stench of alcohol. The creak of leather sounded and a sharp _snap_ made everyone within a five foot radius turn. Eyes lingered on Mello, who was clad in a sleeveless leather vest that ended right above his belly button. Tight leather pants hugged his slim legs and defined the muscles in his thighs and calves. Not to mention the laces up the front, riding dangerously low on his hips and clearly outlining his package. To top it off he had clunky black

combat boots, complete with chains and buckles.

Everyone in the room that saw him got excited and hopeful. Anyone who attended parties knew his outfits and what they meant, and this was his conquest outfit. He was hunting.

Mello wove his way expertly through the throngs of people dancing to the music to find Misa at the bar with Gevanni.

"Hey Gevanni. You playing tonight?" Mello asked as Misa made him a rum and coke. As he got the drink Gevanni responded with a yes and drained his drink.

"I must be going now. Bye Misa, Mello," he called as he made his way to the stage.

Gevanni was the vocalist of a local band and often played at house parties. Kiyomi was the drummer and Halle was the main guitarist. Wedy was the base guitarist and back up vocalist. The band was named Scene.

Scene had been growing more and more famous over the past months and had taken to traveling from the suburbs of L.A to Las Vegas, Seattle, and Phoenix. Because of their strong connections with Misa, however, they still were willing to do house parties for her.

Mello watched as people began to crowd around the stage, waiting for Scene to begin. Mello wove his way through the crowd, checking out guys and girls alike, looking for his next one night stand. Suddenly, Gevanni's voice began to ring out as the music started with him.

**The situations**

**Are irrelevant now**

**She loves the way that I tease**

**I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her (ooh)**

**She touched my (ahh) **

**It was the craziest thing**

**I love the girls who hate to love**

**Because they're just like me**

Mello made his decision that he would have a girl tonight. He began scanning the crowd while thoughts rang in his head. That one was too slutty, this one was too affectionate. That one would read more into it and think there was a relationship.

**A certain girl**

**She took my hand and ran it**

**Up her thigh**

**She licked her lips**

**And pulled my hair**

**I fall in love for a night**

**She can't behave**

**And I'm just a slave**

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes**

Mello smirked. This song was so like him. It made sense and was true. That's all he would love for, is a single night. And he was never there when the morning came. Oh, that girl was pretty. Didn't look like a bimbo, or a slut. Mello watched as she wove through the throngs of people to him. She obviously wasn't wasted either.

**Darling, what is going on?**

**Honestly, that never happened.**

**Lying is your favorite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins**

**Dying is your latest fashion!**

The girl beckoned with a finger for Mello to follow and as she walked away, he allowed his eyes to drift to her ass. She has a nice ass, proportionate to her body and she walked with a sinful sway to her hips. Mello bit his lip as his eyes travelled her form. She had long, silky, light brown, which tumbled to her mid-back. She wore a black tank top, a red skirt that ended halfway down her thigh. She had red and black plaid knee high socks and black converse, and somehow made the outfit work. A familiar tightness was growing in the front of Mello's pants.

He followed her into an empty room where the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw the girl smirking at him. She advanced towards him, backing him against the door and pressing her lips to his.

Grabbing her shoulders, Mello pushed her back a bit. "You sure you know what you're getting into?" He asked apprehensively. He certainly didn't want her getting clingy.

She rolled her eyes. "You and I are both stressed and looking for a good fuck. No strings attached no emotional commitments and no hard feelings. I got it. Now shut up and kiss me," the girl demanded before crushing her lips to his again. Mello responded this time, kissing her back forcefully and flipping their positions so she was against the door.

"I at least deserve a name," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Kiki. And it's good you know it; you're going to scream it!" Kiki replied, shoving Mello onto the bed.

'A challenge. How refreshing,' Mello thought to himself as lips were brought to his again.

They aggressively stripped each other, biting, clawing and scratching each other thoroughly along the way. Mello rolled on top of her and entered with one thrust.

Kiki flipped their positions again and straddled him in turn, digging her nails into his stomach and riding him with ease, tilting her head back and moaning. Mello took hold of her hips and they met a steady rhythm, thrusting harshly and quickly. The sound of skin slapping skin, harsh pants and low moans echoed through the room.

Mello pulled her off of him and threw her on the bed again, sliding on top of her and thrusting in once more. She cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his hips, thrust for thrust. Mello leaned down and bit her collar bone gently, sucking at her pulse point. Her back arched off the bed and she tightened around him, crying out in ecstasy.

Mello followed soon after, withdrawing quickly as he came hard. Sliding off of her, he collapsed onto the mattress and tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments, Kiki dragged herself off the bed and went to the connecting bathroom, grabbing two washcloths. Wiping herself off, she sauntered back into the bedroom and tossed the other cloth at Mello, who caught it and cleaned himself off.

As they got dressed, Mello asked, "You aren't a slut…"

"Yeah? And?"

"Why were you so cool with this? I mean, usually only sluts are okay with this kind of stuff."

"My boyfriend Sammy cheated on me and tonight I confronted him about it. He said that I couldn't get anyone else so I should shut up and be thankful he stayed with me, so I dumped him. As I was walking away he said that I'd never get anyone else and I saw you and recognized that look, and I needed to let off steam and spite him. Thus, we had sex. Awesome sex, if I might add," she explained as she dressed.

Mello finished dressing and watched her. "You're pretty cool. You think we could be cool after all this?" he asked. He'd never asked a girl to be friends after sleeping with them, and didn't know how to go about it.

Kiki smiled genuinely and replied, "Yeah, that'd be cool." She then opened the door and was met with a boy who was staring in shock and horror. After smelling the reek of sex leaking from the room he turned his eyes to Kiki, who was smirking. She raised a hand and back handed him, hard. Then she strolled away, into the crowd and made her way to the bar.

Mello stared after her. "Damn," he murmured and went to the bar to get another rum and coke. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: Yes, I added Mikami just because I don't like him, and now you all have reason not to like him! I'd like to know what you all think of Kiki and whether or not she should make another appearance. I also know that we don't like Melloxanyone else, and I'm sorry. This scene was needed to explain Mello. Forgive and review?**

**Song used: Situations by Escape the Fate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plot line and original characters.**

The next two weeks were a blur. The week of exams was a haze that Mello breezed through, and Spring Break was a blur of parties, hang over's and sleep. During school he slowly became himself again and hardened his mask once more. He became the smartass and jokester once more and people brushed his crack in façade off as the anniversary of his father's birthday. Mello accepted their condolences although he didn't find the crack acceptable.

Over Spring Break Mello divided his time between studying in the morning and afternoon and parties and crashing at night. This was normal behavior and L began to wonder to himself if his basis for concerns were reading too much into it.

As school began again, Mello found himself hung over as he dragged himself to class. The fluorescent lights over head and the sounds of students screaming across the halls gave him a migraine. He secretly prayed he had a bottle of painkillers in his bag and was pleased to find that he did. Popping several in his mouth and chasing them with water, he plopped down in the back of the classroom and pulled the fur lined hood of his jacket up.

Light and Misa sat next to him and glanced over in concern. Mello always took notes, but today he simply sat there with his head bowed. Misa leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay? What's up?"

Mello glanced up and met eyes with her, replying in an even lower tone, "I tried remedying a hangover… With more alcohol."

Light barked a short laugh into his hand and Mello threw a pen at him. The teacher, Mr. Aizawa, glared. "Is there something you would like to share with the class you three?"

Mello, Misa and Light all shook their heads, Mello a little too hard as he groaned and closed his eyes, waiting for the throbbing to stop. Misa patted his back softly and Mr. Aizawa continued with the lecture.

A little less than half way through the class, Roger interrupted with a new student at his heels. Mello glanced up with interest. Students weren't accepted in this school very often.

A red head stood at the door behind Roger, his back straight and his chin high. As he sauntered through the class to stand at the front Mello took in his appearance. A shock of messy red hair sat atop his head, falling haphazardly around his face to just below his eyes. His skin was pale without being sickly, with a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He wore an atrocious tan vest with white faux fur over a long sleeved red and black stripped shirt. He wore elbow length leather gloves and ribbed black skinny jeans. To top it all off he had black clunky combat boots and orange tinted goggles.

Mello did a double take. Goggles? What the hell?

The kid stood there, surveying the class like he was bored. Mello noticed that his hands were twitching slightly. Mello was brought out of his thoughts by Roger's voice, and looking around, found most of the girls staring at the red head with dazed expressions. Looking back to the kid, Mello noticed that he was attractive.

Scratch that. The kid was gorgeous.

"This is Mail-" Roger began but was cut off by the kid glaring at him pointedly. Roger sighed and began again. "This is Matt Jeevas; he is your new classmate and will be in all advanced courses." Mello almost felt his jaw drop. Only L, B, Light, Mello and Near had achieved all advanced courses and it was hard as hell to manage.

"Make him welcome," Roger called as he left the classroom.

Mr. Aizawa looked at the kid-Matt-and asked, "Is there anything you would like the class to know about you?"

"No." The voice was deep and smooth, void of all emotions but soundly horribly tired.

"Okay… Well, would you take the uhm, goggles off?"

"No." And that closed the matter. The kid grabbed a paper and strode to the back of the classroom, flopping down in the seat two away from Mello.

Mello couldn't help but stare. Nobody defied Mr. Aizawa when he asked you to do something. Apparently Aizawa had similar thoughts, because he stomped to the back of the classroom and went to grab the band of the goggles.

Before Mello had time to blink, Matt had Aizawa's hand in a wrist lock. "If you lay a hand on me, I'll break your arm. Got it?" The voice was a monotone, devoid of feeling. Aizawa nodded and was promptly shoved to the floor. Matt stood and strode from the classroom without looking back, and Mello couldn't help but watch him leave. His hips swayed sinfully in those tight jeans.

Aizawa stood and clambered to the front of the room, sitting at his desk and apparently trying to salvage whatever remained of his dignity. The classroom was left in an uncomfortable silence for the remaining twenty five minutes, and when the bell rang every student tore out the door.

Mello stumbled to his next class, where he was met with the sight of Matt sitting in the back corner, playing a hand held game. Mello walked to the back and sank into the chair right next to him, noticing how the gamer didn't seem to care. Accidentally letting out a soft groan, Mello laid his head down on the table, relishing the way the cool wood felt on his face.

"Hangover?" a smooth voice asked from beside him.

Mello looked up to find the kid still watching his game and mashing buttons rapidly, but the goggle-covered eyes would glance in his direction every now and then. Mello nodded sheepishly and Matt nodded understandingly.

As the rest of the class began to file in, Matt looked up as Light and Misa approached with L in tow. They didn't seem to oppose Matt's presence at all. Matt casually said, "Switch me seats."

Mello looked up, confused. "Why?"

"Then me and the rest of your friends can keep attention away from you and you can sleep your hangover away."

Mello nodded and stood to move, watching how Matt's lithe body hopped over the bars that connected the desk and chair. He was silently thanking God that Mr. Ryuk didn't believe in seating arrangements. He sank once again into the chair and leaned into the corner, falling asleep quickly while wondering about this new Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mello was shaken out of his sleep, Matt was already gone and class was over. It was time for them to go to lunch. Mello stood and allowed his friends to lead him to the cafeteria and make him eat, but the constant noise did nothing for his aching head. Standing, he dismissed himself and said he was going to the roof. They no longer questioned him, knowing the rood was like a sanctuary for him. L did make a snide remark about how it was Mello's fault and that he should know that more alcohol only helps a hangover temporarily. If L wasn't trained in Caoperia Mello swore he would have crushed the insomniac by now.

Slipping past the teachers, Mello stalked the halls and found the staircase leading to the roof. Ascending it quickly, so as not to get caught, Mello gritted his teeth against the pain in his head. How much had he drunk last night anyway?

Upon stepping onto the roof and shutting the door, Mello was met once again with Matt. He chuckled dryly before adjusting his shades and stepping into the semi-bright light of the day, once again thanking God that it was cloudy.

"Seems we keep running into one another," Mello commented, expecting some reaction from the gamer. Matt didn't make any indication of having heard him, instead lifting his hand to his face and inhaling deeply, then holding it.

Then he turned, exhaling smoke through his mouth and nose. "Yeah, and I have yet to learn your name."

"I'm Mello," came the quick response and the blonde stuck his hand out. Matt eyed his hand, seemingly wary of it, before reaching forward and grasping his hand. "What, I don't get a name?"

Matt smirked. "You already know my name, but if you insist, Matt."

"Why did Roger try to call you Mail?" Matt's hand retracted quickly and his features darkened for a split second before returning to blank.

"My father gave me the name Mail."

"And why don't you go by that?"

"Come on, who wants to go by Mail? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Matt replied easily. A lie, Mello knew, though he wouldn't be able to tell if it weren't for the quick break in composure earlier. The subject wasn't pressed, however.

"So why did you react so badly when Aizawa tried to take the goggles?"

"The last school I went to, the teachers were allowed to use corporal punishment as they saw fit and most of them were sadists. Besides, they're the only thing I have left of my mother," was the explanation offered. Mello nodded.

"Your mom's dead?"

Matt nodded stiffly and Mello dropped the subject. He knew well that it wasn't an easy subject to discuss.

They sat on the edge of the roof side by side in a comfortable silence for a while, before Mello asked, "Why do you smoke?"

Matt chuckled and replied gruffly, "Addiction. I started a long time ago to see if it would calm my anxiety and before I knew it I couldn't stop."

"That'll kill you," Mello commented as though Matt didn't know. Matt simply shrugged.

"Maybe. We all gotta die sooner or later. Might as well die doing something you enjoy huh?"

Silence lapsed again and when the bell rang the two exchanged a glance. "You wanna go back?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I like it up here," Mello sighed.

"Alright. I wasn't going to go anyway."

The rest of the school day was spent on the roof of the school, legs dangling off the edge, talking about idle subjects and not realizing how drastically they were changing their own lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: Italics symbolize memories. And I know that towards the end the spelling is strange, but there is a reason for that. Thomas is supposed to be drunk and will slur, so I tried to write it as accurately as possible.**

**Warning: This contains violence, inferred rape and child abuse.**

When the bell rang to release school, Mello and Matt were surprised. Time had passed quickly and they had found themselves sharing secrets they swore to take to the grave. They quickly ran down the staircase, headaches forgotten, and sprinted past teachers they were supposed to have seen that day. Once they barged out of the school's main entrance, they doubled over and busted out laughing.

Mello noticed the presence of his guardian but couldn't seem to stop laughing. Once the howls of laughter had died down to pants and giggles, Matt lay on his back in the grass, catching his breath while Mello was sitting with his head between his knees. Mello looked up at L.

"Yes?" he panted.

"While I understand that you had a hangover, which was your fault, I do not want to catch you skipping class again. Understand?"

"Yeah, it won't happen again. Hey Matt did you see the look on Mr. Sidoh's face?" Mello turned, only to find Matt gone. "Matt?"

He walked to the edge of the building and looked around, only to find Matt sprinting away down the street.

"What the hell?" Mello wondered aloud as he hopped on his bike and pulled his helmet on.

Matt ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the blonde. Thoughts rampaged in his head, tormenting him. 'What the fuck was I thinking, relaxing around him like that? How could I tell him some of those things?"

"_So, your mom is dead?"_

"_Yeah, I live with my dad now."_

"_You don't sound so happy about that."_

"_I'm not. It's not the best of situations."_

How could he say something like that? If anyone found out, his father would know. And no one could find out.

"_You came here late in the year."_

"_Yeah, I know. We just moved here."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_Yeah, since my mom died I have to move a lot."_

'Why did I even talk to the guy? I don't get close to anyone! Soon people will start suspecting and I'll have to move again. What is wrong with me?'

Matt groaned with frustration. He felt so stupid. First he had slipped up, now he was getting comfortable? Suddenly an engine revved and he looked around to find Mello jumping on a bike and chasing him. "Shit!" he swore aloud, turning into an alley and climbing the fire escape, hiding two stories up.

Mello came around the corner and stopped, looking around. Matt tried to control his breathing and hold absolutely still, and soon enough Mello drove away. Matt slipped down the fire escape and slithered from the alley, going in the direction of home and keeping to the shadows.

When Matt stepped through the door to his house, he became Mail once more. His hands started shaking and a light sweat broke on his forehead. Kicking his shoes off and walking on the balls of his feet, Mail slunk through the house to the living room, sighing inaudibly in relief when he saw his father lying on the couch. He had passed out before he got home.

Mail darted up the stairs, slipping into his new bedroom and locking the door. His cat was asleep and looked up with a quiet meow as Mail came in.

Mail sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the calico fur. "Hey Xana," he murmured, thinking over his predicament. How would he explain to Mello that he didn't mean to run off, and how would he break off whatever had formed between them? He fell back, sighing.

A couple of hours later Mail was woken harshly by the lock on his door being kicked off and the door flying in. In the threshold stood a very drunk and very pissed Thomas Jeevas. Xana ran under the bed, hissing at the smell of alcohol. Mail's eyes widened as his father came through the door, stumbling and grabbing his dresser.

"Now boy, didn't I tell you that your old man wants to know when you get home?" Thomas asked with a slur.

"Y-Yeah, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you," Mail stuttered, inching towards the window.

Suddenly his father lunged at him, grabbing his ankle and dragging him to the floor. Meaty fingers wove through crimson locks. "I've been too soft on you boy. You're forgettin' your place."

The back of a huge hand connected with Mail's face, knocking him to the floor. Mail stared in horror as his father's hand went to his belt, and then he closed his eyes and went limp. His mind went blank as hands descended on him, while thoughts of his mother and Mello flashed through his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days found Matt absent from school. Mello was confused and frustrated. What had he done wrong? Hell, he couldn't think of anything. On Wednesday, the second day of Matt's absence, Mello went to the office after school, finding the secretary. She looked up with a painfully fake smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked cheerily.

"I was wondering if you have Mail's Jeevas's number in your database," Mello said lightly, hoping it would slide. Evidently to no avail.

"I'm sorry sir; I'm not allowed to divulge that kind of information."

"Okay. Thank you," he replied curtly while stalking from the office. Fine, they didn't want to give it to him, he would take it.

When he arrived home, he went upstairs immediately and grabbed his laptop. L had built the security software he had and made the computer nearly impossible to trace. Mello wasn't very good with technology, but he knew enough to hack into the school's faulty system.

Firing up his laptop, he grabbed a chocolate bar and started pacing around his room. Why was he so worked up over this guy? He never got close to people if they weren't his friends, and he had only met the guy two days ago! Mello groaned in frustration, snapping off another piece of the chocolate.

As his laptop booted up, he sat down at his desk and started hacking, breaking through the firewall easily. As he was about to enter the server, though, his computer notified him that he was being tracked. He cursed and went to withdraw, when L's face appeared on his screen.

"Mello," the raven spoke, "You are getting entirely too frustrated about this. Do not take reckless measures like this. If you feel the need to hack into the system to get his number, do so at a later point in time when he might actually need you to call him. Also, please try to be a bit more subtle. I know the system is faulty, but one can never be too careful." L's face disappeared, and his screensaver appeared once more.

Mello stared at his computer screen in shock, wondering just how the raven knew what he was going to do. Then he shook his head. L was right anyway. If Matt was still gone by Monday, he would find out what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mail looked up from his spot on the floor. He'd already missed two days of school, he couldn't miss anymore. 'Shit,' he thought as he hoisted himself off the floor, grimacing at the fresh bloodstains. They had just moved in less than a week ago, and his carpet already had bloodstains. Fantastic.

Ignoring the pain shooting up his spine, he grabbed a fresh change of clothes. Cracking the door slightly, he was pleased to see his father's bedroom door shut. Creeping from his room on his toes, he pressed his ear to the door and was relieved to hear the rumble of his father snoring. Sneaking into the bathroom and locking the door, he dropped his clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as hot as he could stand.

He hissed in pain and bit his already chapped lips when the searing liquid made contact with the welts on his back. Then he smiled grimly. Could be worse, he thought. That belt was in fantastic condition when he bought it. At least it's more flexible now.

After the pounding water had relaxed his shoulders as much as possible, he grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair clean, shaking his head when it was rinsed. Then he grabbed the soap and scrubbed the evidence of the last two days off of his skin, rubbing until the flesh was red and raw.

As he exited the shower and dried off, he wrapped most of his torso in bandages and looked in the mirror. The bruises on his face were faint, but visible. 'Shit,' he thought. 'I'll have to wear makeup over it.'

Mail heard shuffling from Thomas's bedroom and cursed to himself. Getting dressed and grabbing the base, bandages and painkillers, he ran back to his bedroom and shoved his dresser in front of the door. He leaned against the dresser, listening closely.

"MAIL!" his father bellowed. Mail cursed aloud this time. He wouldn't-couldn't-take anymore. He grabbed a bag as the pounding on his door started and darted through his room. He grabbed his cigarettes, several changes of clothes, the bandages and painkillers and his handheld games, along with as many cartridges as he could grab. After stuffing it all in the bag, he grabbed what money he had and found it was enough to get him a hotel for a couple of nights.

Stuffing the base in his pocket and snapping his goggles over his eyes, Mail opened the window right as the dresser started moving. He looked back for a split second, thinking of how much trouble he would be in when he got back. Hearing his father's threats, he decided he didn't care and jumped out the window, landing on the ground below with a soft thud and running.

Mail ran without seeing, without knowing what he was doing or where he was going. All he knew was that he was getting away from Thomas. If only for a little while, he was getting away.

Thomas Jeevas kicked the dresser down to find his son's room empty. Things were scattered across the floor and the window was open. You didn't have to be a genius to know what happened, and Mail's father knew he didn't have much money.

Pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open, he dialed the number of his most trusted subordinate. A gruff voice answered after two rings.

"Yo boss, what's up?"

"I showed you tha pictures of ma boy, didn't I? Well, tha little shit ran away. Ya know what he looks like, right?" Thomas slurred.

"Yea, read hair, pale, that weird vest, skinny?" his subordinate answered.

"That's tha one. Now find him!" Thomas snapped the phone shut and laughed darkly. His employee might be a dumbass, but he was dependable. He'd find that boy of his and drag him home to his old man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plot and original characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who has alerted/favorited. I'd like to give a special thanks to Glimfire and cant-reach-beer for the encouragment and ideas. **

Mello walked into school on Thursday morning tired and groggy. Nightmares had plagued him again and he had spent all night tossing and turning. While he had a slight case of insomnia, he wasn't like L and B and couldn't survive on little to no sleep.

Thus, he carried a steaming cup of coffee loaded with sugar into his first class. Mr. Aizawa glared at him pointedly, but a single chilling glance from Mello had the teacher looking at the floor. Mello sank into his chair in the back and laid his forehead against the desk. Releasing a sigh, he waited for the blanket of sleep, forgetting the coffee pressed against his hand until it suddenly disappeared.

He looked up, surprised to see Matt sitting right next to him, sipping the beverage nonchalantly.

"What the hell?" Mello demanded.

"You weren't going to drink it," Matt said, shrugging and taking another drink. Looking closer, Mello found that Matt looked paler, his cheeks slightly sunken in and dark bags under his eyes.

'Didn't he have freckles?' Mello asked himself before brushing it off as a trick of the light.

"Where were you the last two days?" Mello inquired, trying not to sound suspicious.

"My dad has schizophrenia and sometimes I have to take care of him for several days," Matt replied easily. It was half true, Thomas really did have schizophrenia. And sometimes Matt would be the source of stress relief, and in case Mello checked up, that's what was in the system.

Matt was paranoid, to say the least.

"And why did you run off like that?"

Matt hesitated, before deciding to tell the truth. "I don't get close to people that often, and that last time I did I got hurt, real bad. When it all caught up to me, I just kind of freaked out. Sorry about that man. I didn't mean to react like that."

"That's cool." Mello voice was so trusting, so willing to believe. Matt couldn't understand why, and he had to try not to laugh.

Mello didn't entirely believe what Matt had said about his father, but everything seemed to agree with it. The dark circles from staying awake for so long. The pale, sunken cheeks from not being able to eat much. That's when Mello noticed the bag Matt had, as he was sifting through it to get a book. Mello couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of clothes in it.

"What's with all the clothes?"

Matt hesitated again. Should he tell him? He didn't have much money, so he couldn't get anywhere to stay for long. But why was Mello even asking? Sighing, he relented and told a half truth again. "My dad kicked me out and I won't be able to go back for a couple of days."

Mello's eyes widened. What was going on? "You need a place to stay?"

"Nah. I can stay in a hotel for tonight. I'll figure something out for the next few."

"Nope," Mello chirped. "You'll stay with me."

Matt's head snapped up. What was this guy saying? "What? You can't be serious."

Mello's expression turned deadly and he glared at Matt. "I'm dead serious."

Matt thought about it. Mello seemed like a good guy, trustworthy enough that he wouldn't try anything. But what if he was an inconvenience? Or worse, what if Mello saw the wounds? What if he had nightmares? But it was a good offer. How could he refuse?

"I don't want to be an inconvenience… I don't want to burden you or anything…" Matt said slowly.

Mello rolled his eyes and leaned forward, tapping L on the shoulder. L turned and looked at Mello with big, owlish eyes. "Yes?"

"Matt here needs a place to stay, and he doesn't believe that he can stay with us," Mello sighed exasperatedly. L's owlish eyes turned to the redhead with interest.

"Okay course Matt-kun can stay with us. For as long as he needs. Please have him stay on your side of the manor please. B and I are working on a particularly difficult case."

"Of course, L. Not a problem," Mello responded, turning to a shocked gamer.

"Wait…" Matt's voice dropped drastically. "You're L? As in, the detective, L?"

L nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Matt's. He then drew a strawberry off of the plate in front of him and offered it to Matt. "I'll give you this strawberry to keep it a secret."

Matt took the strawberry wordlessly and nodded, his stomach growling as a reminder that he hadn't had food in two days. He ate the strawberry slowly, loving the taste and relishing it. He then turned back to the sugar laden coffee and looked at Mello. "You want this or not?"

"Nah. I'm going to sleep." L glared sharply. "Oh, come on L. You know I'm ahead in this class anyway, and I don't need to be awake. Besides…" Mello's voice took on a low tone. "I haven't been sleeping well."

L's face softened considerably. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

Mello nodded and tried to shrink away from Matt's prying gaze. L relented. "Very well. Only this once though." Mello nodded again and turned to find goggled eyes watching him with carefully crafted blankness. Somehow, despite goggles being over his eyes, his gaze was still smoldering and made Mello uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he said quietly as Aizawa came into the class, barking instructions. Matt nodded with a look that ensured he would hold Mello to it. As Mello put his head down on his arms and tried to relax, Matt sat back, deep in thought. Oh, how he knew of nightmares. He knew the damage they could do and the hurt they could cause. He shuddered, wondering what Mello's could be of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was happening again. The crash, the bodies, the blood, the words. "They're gone kid. You can't bring 'em back." The tears, social workers, court cases and conviction flew through his mind until he was standing in front of a familiar door. It creaked open ominously and Mello knew what was coming, what was to happen and oh God he didn't want it to happen again. But he couldn't stop his feet, or the social worker pulling his hand, or the doors, or Mikami's hands._

_The dream shifted again and he saw his parents at his door, marveling over him and he felt happy. They were proud of him, they loved him. Then he sat up to talk to them and saw the bodies mangled from the car crash standing in his doorway. _

"_Mommy! No!" And he was falling, falling, farther and farther into blackness and nothingness and all he saw were his mother's lifeless eyes and he couldn't stop-_

Mello woke with a start to find himself in class, Matt kneeling on the ground under him and the class watching him. He looked at Matt to find a concerned, yet strangely blank expression on his face. Seeing his position he realized that he had been about to fall from his desk and Matt had caught him. He righted himself, wishing the class would stop staring at him.

"Now that we're all done calling for Mummy dearest, can I proceed with my lesson?" Aizawa asked in a mocking tone. Mello flushed and felt humiliation and rage inject themselves in his veins. It coursed through him like poison and he stood, throwing his chair to the floor and bolting from the room. He was briefly aware of the presence behind him, but he was too gone to care.

Matt watched the blonde run from the room and went after him, two steps behind. That sorry son of a bitch, what the hell did he think he was doing? Saying something like that… Matt was furious, but more interested right then in what happened to make Mello have such nightmares.

Matt followed Mello to where he knew he would be going, and wasn't surprised to find himself sprinting up the stairs to the roof. He caught the door before it shut and went through the threshold before slamming it behind him, only to be met with blazing azure eyes.

Mello ran to his sanctuary, the roof. As he threw the door shut behind him, he didn't hear it slam when it should've and turned to meet Matt, panting and staring straight at him while closing the door. He supposed that it shouldn't be surprising; Matt already seemed to relate to him and care for him a great deal.

Matt strode straight to Mello and grabbed his shoulders. "What did you dream about?"

Mello gasped. No one had straight out asked him like that, and Matt was determined to get the answers he wanted. Mello had said he would tell Matt about the dreams. No one else knew what he saw, what he felt, what he heard.

And he broke.

Becoming a blubbering, sobbing mess, Mello collapsed into Matt's arms and sobbed his dreams, the day his family left and the driver that hit them. He described the images of his mother and father's corpses, the day after his birthday. He told Matt how awful the smell was as the bodies started decaying and how it took over an hour to safely cut Mello out of the car. He told Matt the cruel words the firemen said and how scared he was.

When he finished, he was crumpled in a heap next to Matt, with his head resting on his chest. Matt had a soothing arm around his shoulder and gloved fingers were stroking blonde tresses. Mello tried to pull himself together, but Matt wouldn't have it.

"That's not all that happened. I know it. I can tell you still have something that no one knows. Something you need to tell."

Mello looked up into uncovered eyes and couldn't contain a gasp. Matt's eyes were emerald orbs, shining with flecks of lighter and darker greens. They got lighter towards the pupil, dark around the edges. Now they were full of immortal sadness and concern and something Mello couldn't place. They bore through Mello's soul with a blazing intensity that even L's black eyes couldn't manage.

Without warning, Mello found himself shattering once again, clinging to Matt for dear life and telling him everything. The bell rang, but neither seemed to notice. Mello told all of what Mikami did to him in those three endless days, down to every whiskey laden breath and every dirty phrase murmured. Mello found himself spilling secrets in the forms of tears and stuttered words against Matt's chest, things he swore to take to the grave, and all to a boy he had met less than a week ago. This didn't frighten Mello nearly as much as his thought upon realizing this.

Mello didn't care.

He trusted Matt. Something about that strong grip, the way those arms wound protectively around him and the way his eyes blazed in anger upon hearing of his rape, it all made him feel safe. Matt made him feel protected and fragile once again, a young boy who didn't have to be a strong man. And Matt wouldn't judge him.

Mello couldn't bring himself to regret any secrets poured that day. He was contented to lay limp in Matt's arms for the rest of the day and let someone take care of him in his sanctuary.

Matt sat, lost in thought as the blonde dozed in his arms. He could understand many things in the world, right down to rape. He knew all too well how it felt, the humiliation that ensued, the dread, and the pain. Sighing, Matt looked down to the blonde angel that had cried himself to sleep.

Rage boiled in his veins. He knew why his father did it to him. He was worthless and deserved it. He was a burden and it was the only way he would ever be useful or wanted. He'd been hearing it all his life. But Mello? The blonde angel? How could someone taint something so pure and wonderful, and at such a young age?

Glancing at the sky, Matt saw that it would be getting close to lunch soon. Sighing, he shook Mello's shoulders gently. He would need to eat, and they had to get their stuff anyway. Matt cringed, thinking of what L would do about Mello's reaction. He hoped Mello wouldn't be scolded. After all, Aizawa was at fault.

Mello stirred and opened bleary eyes. He blushed when he realized his and Matt's position, his head still against Matt's chest with his arms around a thin waist. As Matt moved, Mello couldn't help but feel how the well defined muscles rolled under Matt's skin. He couldn't deny how petite he felt in Matt's arms, and he couldn't deny that he liked it. Looking up into shielded eyes once more, Mello thought again about how attractive Matt was and had to bury a sudden urge to kiss him. He sat up and tried to repress a blush, stretching and yawning.

"Do we have to go back?" he asked like a child.

Matt nodded. "Yes, we do. You have to go get your stuff and anyway, it's almost lunch and you need food. Besides, I'm sure L wants to know where you are." Mello paled and face palmed. "Don't worry. I'm sure he understands that Aizawa was at fault and that you needed to talk to someone," Matt said reassuringly.

Mello's head was a whirlwind of thoughts. What if Matt was right? Was his façade slipping that much? And he had trusted Matt with… everything. He had told Matt everything about his past and he… he didn't regret it. That was strange. Mello looked through his head to find the warning flags and glares, but came up empty handed. Why did this feel so natural, so right? Why did he feel safe?

Matt watched as a carefully crafted blankness washed over Mello's features. Azure eyes glazed over in thought and Matt simply watched while Mello thought. When he got impatient he snapped his fingers in front of Mello's face, chuckling when the blonde jumped.

Looking up again, Matt said, "We should go. Lunch will be starting in about four minutes."

Mello was stunned that Matt could deduce that by looking at the sky, but didn't feel like questioning it. No, a more predominant question was in his mind and he couldn't stop the words before they slipped from his lips. "Why do you wear those goggles?"

Matt's face went stony and Mello suddenly felt as though he had treaded on unsafe territory. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, if it's personal I understand," Mello babbled.

Matt's face smoothed and went blank once more. "Nah, man it's fine. Like you know, they were my mom's and all, and I have really sensitive eyes. I have 20/15 vision in my right eye and 20/13 in my left eye and bright lights give me migraines. Fluorescent light bulbs give me the worst headaches, so I took to wearing them to dim everything," he said easily. And it was true, he did get migraines easily. In fact, that was the complete reason he wore the goggles. It felt strangely gratifying to not have to lie about something.

They stood slowly and ambled lazily to the door leading back to school. Mello entered first as Matt slung his bag over his shoulder. Matt followed, turning on his handheld device and starting a game of Mario.

Matt followed Mello without paying attention and Mello kept his head down, trying to avoid being seen. No one had seen him cry, save L, B and now Matt. Mello was determined to keep it that way. Barging into Aizawa's classroom, he looked up into the man's eyes, which were apologetic. His eyes widened upon seeing Mello's tear streaked face and red eyes.

"Mello, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say what I did and I shouldn't have," the man stuttered.

"Save it 'fro. Just give me my stuff," Mello replied bitterly.

"L took it with him."

Mello turned on heel and stalked from the classroom in the direction of the cafeteria. Matt followed, but turned to return to the roof. Mello looked up and saw Matt going in the opposite direction, then reached out and grabbed his wrist. Matt looked up, confused.

"You're coming to the cafeteria with me." Mello left no room for argument. Matt simply shrugged and followed Mello to the large room, weaving through students expertly while staring at his game. Girls and guys alike stared as he walked by, some open mouthed and wide eyed, some narrow eyed and jealous. Mello feel a strange possessiveness over Matt and wanted to tell them all to piss off.

Mello blinked, almost stopping in his tracks. It was no use lying, he wanted Matt bad. But to feel possessive over him was new. He'd never felt that way over anyone before.

_Maybe that's because he's different, _his conscious whispered. _Maybe he's the one that will save you._ Mello shook his head. He was fine; he didn't need anyone to 'save' him. That was ridiculous.

Mello sidled up to the table and pulled up an extra chair, taking Matt by the shoulders and guiding him to the seat. Mello then gave a hard push and the gamer fell into the seat without looking up from his game. Mello sat next to him and retrieved his things from L. No one said a word until Matt broke the silence.

"So, Aizawa looked pretty spooked."

B looked up, his crimson eyes wider than usual. "L yelled at him. A lot. It was scary." The raven promptly returned to his strawberry jam sandwich. Mello couldn't help but chuckle. L rarely lost his composure, and he was damn scary when he did.

"To everyone that doesn't know, this is Matt. Matt, this is everyone. I'll let them introduce themselves," Mello said airily, standing to get his lunch.

Matt looked up, turning his game off (after saving it) and surveyed everyone. "Yo," he finally said. He pointed at everyone in turn, asking, "So, you're Misa, you're Light, you're L and you're B, you're Naomi and you're Near, right?"

Everyone nodded in turn, greeting Matt. Misa promptly threw herself into his arms. "You're Matt-chan, right? I think you're so cute and cool and I think we could be great friends!" she chirped. Matt's eyes widened and he slowly hugged her back, ignoring the pain in his back.

Light pulled her back by her arm and patted her head. "Calm down, Misa. Don't go scaring our new friend. I'm Light, I'm on the tennis team and… well, there's not much else." Light laughed sheepishly and extended his hand. Leather gloved hands met his and shook firmly.

L and B looked at the redhead carefully, and then exchanged a glance. "As you know, I am L and this is my twin B. You might already know, but we are Mello's caretakers since his parents died."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, he told me." Everyone at the table save Near exchanged a wide eyed glance. "What? What's so weird about that?"

"Well, Mello isn't very open about his past. He doesn't tell people easily, especially not people he just met. That's kind of unusual," B mused.

Friendly conversations continued, everyone getting to know Matt. L and B shared a glance and excused themselves in sync to the bathroom. Everyone knew they wanted to talk in private about something, this wasn't unusual. Stepping out of earshot, L faced B.

"This Matt person has been plaguing Mello's head since they met. Then today, they interacted in such a way that Mello would have assaulted anyone else who tried to talk to him that way. Mello was obviously crying earlier-"

"-and Matt was with him. Matt has tear stains on his shirt and vest-"

"-and they came here together. What do you make of this?"

B thought about the situation, his eyes rolling to the sky. Finally, he spoke. "Matt affects Mello in an unusual way. Matt keeps him on his toes and makes him think, and Matt has a lasting impact. So far, anyway."

"Matt could be the end of Mello's irrational behavior," L said.

B nodded. "I do believe you are correct twin."

Together, they returned to the table to assume their odd stances and caught the end of a conversation between Matt and Near.

"-I could call you Whitey."

Near sighed and pouted slightly, twirling a lock of snowy hair around his finger. "Sheep is acceptable."

Matt smirked and looked at the insomniacs. "Why do you sit like that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It increases our deductive ability by 40%," they answered in unison, causing Matt's eyes to go wide. He looked between the two of them in shock.

"Uncanny," he muttered, causing everyone barring Near to laugh aloud.

As Mello carried his plate back to the table, he caught sight of Matt sitting there among them like he belonged there. Mello smirked, looking at the group collectively. They were all outcasts, none of them "fitting in" with one another, save the twins. Matt was just as odd as the rest of them, and when Mello thought on it, he realized that Matt fit in perfectly.

Mello thought about how Matt seemed to affect him and how his life seemed altered by the gaming nerd. It was so odd, he had spilled everything and offered his home to a guy he had known for three or four days.

_That's because he's different, _his conscious whispered once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, swearing, dark themes and heavy mentions of child abuse and rape. **

**Author's Note: So, I was bored and the dwindling number of reviews are a little disheartening. So you get an early update. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and all the alerts/favorites. It really does mean a lot to me. Note, that during this chapter pieces of it are written and/or spelled wrong, the grammar is incorrect and the writing/thoughts scrambled. This is intentional and I assume that you'll be able to tell the difference between intentional and unintentional. **

The rest of the school day was a breeze for Mello. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest and shoulders. He smiled more and laughed more, speaking in a happier voice (to his friends at least; assholes, not so much).

Matt's mind was heavy with the information learned and he had no idea what to make of it. In a way, they were in similar situations, and Mello could relate; could sympathize. But telling him was too risky… what could he do? Matt knew that even if he told someone, no one would be able to find Thomas once he disappeared. Even Matt's hacker skills would have difficulty finding him.

Thomas Jeevas was the leader of the L.A Mafia. Matt knew this full well. After all, he was a prodigy. His father thought it was so skillfully hidden, when he made Matt hack for the Mafia anyhow. Matt sighed. His father's stupidity amazed him.

Matt was scared. Matt was never scared. He was a nerdy (yet bad-ass) gamer that felt nothing and didn't get close to anyone. He was the weird, stripped, goggled kid that was too weird for people to get close too. Yet here he was, with a bisexual, leather wearing blonde, twin insomniacs that defied the laws of nature, two preps, a Japanese fighter and an albino. He fit in perfectly, and it scared him.

So, lost in thoughts as he followed Mello, he didn't notice the football jocks strutting up to him until they pushed him to the ground. Mello, L and B all gathered around him to defend him, but he stood, dusting himself off.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself," he said calmly.

Mello and L looked worried and slightly skeptical, but B dragged both of them away. Everyone gathered around to watch.

Suddenly, the leader was in Matt's face, screaming insults. "You stupid little bitch, you think you can just come in here like that? You trying to act all bad-ass? Hell no, I own this school!" he shouted. His little clique laughed stupidly.

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing that no one could see him. "Really?" he challenged. "I thought this was a school for elite and smart students, not stupid, guffawing apes."

The leader flushed red and threw a cross at Matt, who dodged it and stepped forward, throwing his elbow against his assailant's face. The next one stupid enough to attack tried to uppercut Matt, who leaned back far enough that the hand whizzed by his nose. He caught the boy's fist and twisted it, causing the kid to turn his back to Matt. Matt placed a firm kick on the small of his back and dropped him to the floor, turning to receive a fist connecting with his face.

Matt stepped back, bracing himself as he felt the horrible indention of his goggles. He went livid and looked up silently. Then he spoke in a chilling tone that caused the other boy to pale. "You hit my goggles."

Matt dodged another kick and turned, elbowing the leader in the nose and swinging his foot around in a crescent kick, catching another's jaw. The heel of his combat boot connected painfully as well as his elbow, and both jocks were knocked to the ground. The third and, evidently, most stupid lunged at Matt, aiming a punch to his gut. Matt flexed and took the hit, taking the opportunity to grab his attacker's shoulder and spin him, wrapping an arm around his throat. Matt caught both of the boy's arms and locked him in a half-Nelson and a headlock, bending the guy slightly and hissing in his ear.

"You and your little friends will stay away from me. Do you understand?" The kid nodded helplessly and was dropped, then kicked once more for good measure.

Matt turned and grabbed his bag, rummaging through it and hoping that his precious DS wasn't broken. '_Ah, good, it isn't_,' he thought. He then looked up and L, B and Mello, all of whom were staring at him in awe.

He cocked a brow. "What?"

The twins and Mello seemed to regain their composure. L and B opted to stay silent while Mello spluttered, looking for an explanation. "W-Well, that was just… uh…You were just like, and uh…"

Matt sighed and shook his head, covering Mello's mouth with his fingers. "You just didn't think that a skinny, nerdy gamer could fight. That's all," he stated with a smirk.

Mello flushed and stared at Matt, trying not to whine when the fingers were pulled away. He caught himself thinking about having sex with Matt (again) but instead of Matt being bent over a hard surface, Mello had thought about bottoming for Matt.

No.

No. Mello didn't bottom for anyone. Not even this cute, mysterious… undeniably _hot_ redhead… Mello mentally slapped himself and nodded at Matt, who smirked at Mello and sauntered off to L and B. "So, where's our ride?" Thank God Matt didn't know of Mello's inner turmoil.

Matt was struggling to stay upright. The pain in his stomach and back from that fight was intense, though not as bad as it had been the night before. But no one here knew of those wounds and welts, and it had to stay that way.

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to get in a fight. Though, in his defense, he never attacked. He was always attacked, and it wasn't his fault. After all, they had laid hands on him first. He just hoped his father wouldn't hear of it. He grimaced, thinking of the first time his father had been home when a school called after his mother's death. He remembered his father slurring into the phone, screaming hysterically about how Matt was a little shit before hanging up. It took weeks for Matt to convince the counselor that his dad's old college buddies had been back in town and they had gone out drinking.

Matt sauntered to the car as casually as possible, thinking of his mother to distract him from the pain shooting up his spine.

"_Mail!" a soft female voice called. Seven year old Mail ran into the kitchen, bouncing up and down._

"_Yeah mommy?" he asked excitedly, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, she brought out a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies, laughing as her son's face lit up and he snatched a cookie, nibbling the edge. "Thank you mommy!" he squealed before running off._

_And then…_

_He was nine, and his mother had taken him to the recreational centre for a swim. He watched as she spun and flipped through the water, graceful as a dolphin. He remembered trying the same thing and being fascinated by the way the world looked through the orange lenses of his goggles. He would stay underwater for as long as his lungs would allow, gasping for air when he came up, only to go down again and start swimming once more._

_He came up for air to find his mother smiling at him. She laughed and kept him from going under again to ask him, "Why do you keep going under as long as you can?"_

"_The world looks cool through orange and it's so awesome underwater!" he chirped, and she laughed and promised to get him a pair._

_And then…_

_He was eleven now, sitting under a tree with his goggles hanging around his neck and reading a book. He was waiting for his mom to get off work and come pick him up, and she'd promised Chinese food. He didn't notice the group of older boys stalking up to him until they reached under the band of his goggles and pulled them until the band snapped._

"_Why do you wear such dorky goggles, freak?" the leader asked and laughed cruelly as his followers tore Mail's backpack from him, kicking away his book. Before any of them could close in on Mail, a teacher appeared, promising in school suspension and Mail was left sitting in the grass, pulling his things back to him and picking up his goggles. _

_Five minutes later, his mother appeared and he climbed into the car, where he started crying._

"_Mail, dearest, what's the matter?" his mother cooed, stroking lightly at his hair. _

"_Th-These boys, they broke the g-goggles you got me," Mail whimpered softly. His mother's brow furrowed in concern. She drove off without saying anything, until Mail asked if they could still have Chinese food. She reached over and ruffled his maroon hair, saying that of course they could._

_When they arrived home she went to her room and came down with her beloved goggles. "Now Mail, you have to promise me that you'll take care of these. They're old and fragile. Can you do it honey?" she asked as she pressed they eye-wear into Mail's waiting hands. He looked up and his mother and nodded eagerly, throwing his arms around her neck._

_And then…_

_Mail was with his mother in their expansive back yard and he was grappling with her. She was a red belt in Tai Kwan Do, and she vowed to teach him to protect himself._

_And then…_

_He was thirteen. His mother entered, saying she was going back to the pool for a swim and asking if he wanted to go. Mail was having growing pains and told this to his mother, who nodded sympathetically. She then asked if she could borrow the goggles, as she couldn't find hers. He nodded and pulled them off, tossing them to her._

_Not three minutes later, the door crashed open and Mail heard his mother yelling. His father was shouting at her and it scared Mail. He could make out profanities and threats, and he heard his mother say that she was going to the police and that Mail was going with her. Getting up from his bed, he was knocked to the ground in horror as gunshots rang out. A car started, and, looking out of the window, Mail found it to be his father's._

_Mail ran downstairs as fast as he could, gasping in terror when he saw his mother on the floor. The gun had been shot twice, and Mail saw one bullet embedded in her shoulder, another right above her left eye-instant death._

_Mail pried the goggles from her still warm hands and clutched them to his heart. Then he bent over his mother's chest and cried._

_He was found like this several hours later, and he felt a beefy hand on his shoulder and heard his father's drunken, rough voice._

"_I really loved your mother, boy. I didn't want to kill her. But I had to, ya see? And you cain't say nothing ta' no one 'bout this, ya hear?" Mail wanted so badly to shoot his father, to kill him the way his mother had been slain. He couldn't move, though. "Ya know," his father's voice continued. "I cain't go out 'nd find another gurlll, now can I? Don't want this happenin' no more. And them whores, they ain't no good. But you, yer a virgin. You'll do fine." And then those hands were on him, touching, yanking, and hurting._

_The next morning, at a new school in a new town, he was Matt. He couldn't be Mail anymore. Mail was the one that struggled and begged for mercy. Matt had to be strong… for both of them._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a certain blonde's hands shaking his shoulders roughly. He blinked and looked up to find Mello, L and B watching him with very concerned expressions.

"Dude, you really zoned out," Mello said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just…" Did he tell him? Did he not? Did he lie…? Matt didn't want to lie. "I was thinking about my mom."

Mello's face softened and he nodded. "Sorry, I just thought you were having a fit or something."

Matt laughed lowly and looked up to find black and red eyes watching him with curiosity. "My mom died a few years back. I think about her sometimes and it just sucks."

L and B nodded. They knew how it felt to care for a child who had lost one or both parents.

Matt looked out of the window and felt his jaw drop, seeing the house. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion. It was ornate and detailed, with a bell tower and three stories.

Matt stepped out of the car and walked up the winding driveway to the oak doors. L and B stepped through without hesitation and Mello followed briskly. Matt followed at Mello's heels and had his bag taken away by an elderly man with a kind face and a white mustache.

"I assume this is the Master Matt that I was informed of? Where shall I put his belongings?" the old man asked.

"The room adjacent to mine. Thank you, Watari," Mello said coolly.

'Yeah,' Matt thought. 'This isn't so bad.'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Before you say it, yes I know that this is way ahead of schedule. I realized that when it comes to things like this... I'm lazy. I know I'm lazy, but if I always have a set time, I'll procrastinate, and not write, and that doesn't work. So, instead, I'll write when inspiration hits (in my free time), and I'll stay one chapter ahead. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I also do not own Sweeney Todd and claim no rights to it.**

Matt looked around the impressive entrance of the manor, taking in the east and west staircases. The old man-Watari, Mello had called him-ascended the stairs to the west wing while the twins lumbered up the east stairs. Matt remembered what L had said about staying on their side of the manor, which Matt took to mean they were to stay to the west.

Matt numbly followed Mello through the hallways, which were decorated with grand tapestries and portraits of fantastic artwork. Suddenly they branched off to a different room, which Matt found to be a kitchen. Watari came through another door soon, pushing a trolley. He lifted the plates and set them down in front of Mello and Matt, revealing heaps of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said politely before turning and leaving. Matt looked down at the plate and dug in immediately, foregoing any manners. As he was finishing, he was about to apologize when he looked up and saw Mello as messy as he was. They both cracked grins and took off running, tearing up the stairs and to the west wing.

Mello burst through the door to his room before Matt and grabbed a pillow from his bed, launching it at Matt. Matt dodged skillfully and picked it up, lunging and slamming it against Mello's face. They fell to the bed laughing and Matt couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

Mello looked up and said "Hey, you like games right?" Matt nodded. "I got some consoles downstairs in the den."

"Let's go!"

They raced down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of a 52" television and Mello pulled out an Xbox 360. "Okay. Assassin's Creed or Call of Duty?" Mello asked.

"Both," Matt giggled in elation at the games in front of him. Looking over, Matt found a sleek red laptop with a red Gothic M on the lid. Matt's jaw dropped as Mello followed his gaze.

"L built it for me." Matt turned a wide eyed gaze to him and gaped.

"You had a genius build a fucking laptop for you? Dude, that is so freaking cool!"

Mello tucked the information away and grinned, booting up the Xbox and inserting Assassin's Creed. Matt looked at the laptop longingly one last time before taking the controller and laughing manically. "You're going down Mels," he said wickedly, giving Mello a pet name.

"You sure about that Mattie? Well, let's play."

Two hours several games and many swear words later, Mello threw down his controller and growled. "Fine, Mattie, you win. I'm hungry, you want anything?"

"Yeah sure," Matt said, grimacing at the forgotten pain that rocketed up his spine as he stood. He followed Mello into the kitchen attached to the den, and Mello rooted through the fridge. He extracted a Green and Black's chocolate bar and bit into it, making a loud snap.

"What do you want?"

Matt rummaged through the shelves and pulled out a Coke. Leaning against the counter, he cracked it and took a sip. "So, who the hell taught you how to play AC?"

Mello grimaced. "B. He's pretty good; he's just a weird teacher."

Matt nodded. "I imagine."

Mello thought for a second and decided it was safe to broach the subject he'd been anxious about all night. "So… why did your dad kick you out?"

Matt thought hard and sighed. "He didn't. I ran away. I'll go back, it's just that sometimes I can't get him out of his rages and he drinks. I just can't stay when he's like that."

Mello nodded sympathetically. 'I wonder if he's telling the truth… or at least, the whole truth.' Mello decided he was telling the truth, and left it at a simple, "I'm sorry."

Matt shrugged. "It'll be okay, I'll go back in a couple of days. Hey, where's your bathroom?"

Mello pointed him to the bathroom and Matt stuck his head out. "I'm going to take a shower!"

"Alright! I'll go get your shit."

Matt stripped and unwrapped the bandages around his torso. Mello knocked on the door and stuck his hand in, dropping Matt's bag to the floor. Matt grimaced and opened it, pulling out a fresh shirt and a pair of boxer's.

He looked into the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He dabbed some onto a cotton ball and slowly cleaned all of his wounds.

When he was finished he turned on the shower to a lukewarm temperature and stepped under the spray, bracing his hands on the wall and hanging his head. He sighed as the water started to relax his muscles and soothe the injuries.

He reached out and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, which he found to be chocolate scented. Matt laughed shortly and shook his head, pouring some into his palm and lathering his hair. He shook his head wildly, chuckling when suds splattered the curtain and walls.

He then picked up a bottle of body wash (also chocolate scented-did Mello have a fetish?) and gently massaged his skin, ridding himself of dirt and grime. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and conditioned it slightly, resting his back against the cool tile of the wall.

He slid down the wall and sat under the spray, letting it pound against his back and through his hair. He hugged his knees to his chest and thought long and hard. Mello seemed so genuine, so caring. From Mello, Matt had gotten food, shelter, and not a single blow. Was it all faked?

But if it was faked, then why did Matt feel so comfortable? Why was he content to sleep in the same house as this blonde boy?

Mello was lounged on the couch, legs spread and munching on a chocolate bar. He had changed into a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. He was staring at the television while cartoons played, but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking.

Mello prided himself on his deductive skills and his ability to solve problems, but Matt had him stumped. He thought back to what Matt had said, about his father drinking and Matt running away. It seemed so casual, so natural for him. Was Matt's father abusive? Matt didn't show any signs of abuse, and the strenuous activity didn't seem to hurt him. But that could always mean that he was used to it. Mello shuddered at the idea.

Mello couldn't shake the thoughts about Matt's mother. What had happened to her? Mello shook his head. Thinking about this kind of stuff wasn't good for him. He would jump to false conclusions. If Matt wanted to talk about it he would. Mello decided not to press him unless he thought that Matt was in immediate danger.

Mello just hoped it never came down to that.

The door opened and Matt emerged, crimson tresses dripping, clad in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and loose black sweats. The sweats hung dangerously low and Mello could see the creamy flesh hidden under the clothes. He licked his lips nervously and dragged his gaze back to Matt's eyes, which for once weren't obscured by goggles. Mello found himself captivated by the beauty of the deep, emerald orbs once again.

Mello barely realized that Matt was talking until he saw those sinful red lips moving once again. He blinked and mentally punched himself.

"You mind if I go out and smoke?"

Mello shook his head dumbly, barely registering what Matt was asking. Matt left the room with a pack of cigarettes held loosely in his hand. Mello watched him go and growled in frustration. Why was Matt getting to him so much?

This was ridiculous. First, he wanted to have sex with Matt. That was fine. That was usual. Then he thought about bottoming for Matt. That was odd. That would take getting used to, but it could be acceptable. Then he invited Matt to his house and allowed him to stay. That was okay, it was so the kid had a place to stay.

But now, he was worried about Matt getting abused. He was wondering if Matt's mother was murdered, or died like his own parents. He wanted to talk to Matt about it, spend time with Matt while still wanting him.

He wanted a relationship.

That didn't work. Mello was the school whore, the master of perfection and disguise. His life was a masquerade ball, and he wore every mask. He wore the masks people wanted him to wear, and he could slip on a new one without second thought. A relationship would shatter all of that.

In a relationship, you were _expected_ to let go, and he couldn't. _Wouldn't._

But why did this information hurt him so? Why were the charred remains of his heart yearning to hold and care for Matt?

Matt stood outside, staring up at the stars he could see through the light pollution. Smoke drifted around him from the cigarette dangling loosely from his lips and the night turned the wisps blue. Matt closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest on the wall behind him, sighing heavily before taking another drag.

He was thinking too hard, no doubt. Surely Mello wasn't feeling something for him? But then, why was he acting so strange?

Matt wondered why he was having feelings for Mello as well. He wanted to hold the blonde, and be held by the blonde. He wanted to break down and become Mail once more, to take off the mask and stop with the perilous and tiring dance. But it couldn't happen, not while he still lived with his father.

Speaking of which, he needed to get a job. He had transferred his money from one savings account to another repeatedly, keeping it out of the reach of his father. He probably needed to cash it out and keep it all in cash, somewhere safe. He grumbled at the thought of getting a job, throwing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his heel. He hissed, remembering suddenly that he wasn't wearing shoes.

Matt hobbled inside, wincing as his heel made contact with the linoleum. Mello's head swiveled around and he noticed Matt wincing.

"What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, I stepped on my cig and forgot I wasn't wearing shoes."

Mello stifled a laugh and Matt smacked him in the back of the head, going and finding another Coke. He stood in the kitchen and drank it, laughing lowly when he heard organs and dramatic music coming from the den.

Mello leaned back on the couch and stared at the screen, preparing himself for the onslaught of dramatic music. He smiled at the organs and violins and didn't notice Matt approaching him slowly.

Jamie Campbell Bower appeared on the screen and sang in his soft yet pleasant voice. Mello watched Johnny Depp stepped up beside him and started singing, nearly jumping a foot in the air when a voice rang out beside him.

"No, there's no place like London," Matt sang lowly and deeply. Mello looked around with wide eyes at Matt's voice, which was beautiful and soft.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit/and the vermin of the world inhabit it/and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit/and it goes by the name of London./At the top of the hole sit a privileged few/making mock of the vermin of the lower zoo/turning beauty into filth and greed./I, too, have sailed the world, and seen its wonders./For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru,/but there's no place like London!"

Matt looked over at Mello and smiled at the wonder-struck expression in Mello's eyes. Matt's voice had been almost exactly like Johnny Depp's voice and had flowed with purity and emotion.

"That was really good," Mello said softly as Matt sat on the couch and leaned back. Matt smiled softly and laid down, stretching his legs out and resting his head on Mello's lap. He laughed when he looked up and saw a blush dusting Mello's cheeks.

"You want me to sit up or something?" Matt asked tauntingly, but with a serious undertone.

Mello relaxed and ran his fingers through now damp hair. "Nah, it's fine," he retorted, loving the way Matt snuggled down into his lap and relaxed with a sigh.

Together they watched the movie and commented on different pieces, singing the songs in perfect harmony. Mello threaded his fingers through Matt's crimson hair as it dried, lulling Matt into a light sleep.

Matt shifted and turned, burying his face in Mello's stomach and going limp with a contented sigh. Mello blushed slightly and buried his hand in Matt's hair, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. He wanted to lie down, but Matt was asleep and comfortable. He picked up the remote and turned the movie and television off before Mrs. Lovette could scream as she died.

Looking down once more at the red head, Mello shifted himself gradually out from under Matt's head, quickly placing a pillow underneath his head and watching as Matt shifted in his sleep and hugged the pillow to his chest. Mello giggled quietly at Matt's show of cute innocence.

Mello covered the gamer with a blanket and tucked it around his shoulders carefully before sinking onto the adjacent couch. He sighed and put his face in his hands, thinking about his predicament which was getting more severe as every moment passed.

No, thinking on it now would do no good. He had school tomorrow, and he needed to sleep. Taking off his shirt, he lay down on the couch and laid his head to rest on the plush arm, pulling the blanket up to his chest and closing his eyes. He flung his arm across his eyes and sighed heavily before drifting away.

_Mello was lying on his back on his bed, panting heavily and whimpering softly as Matt showered his chest with kisses. Matt's tongue dipped sinfully into his navel and he gasped, eliciting a dark laugh from Matt._

_Mello squirmed and gazed down at Matt with half lidded eyes as Matt hovered above him, ghosting his breath across Mello's erection. God, Matt was a tease. Suddenly Matt's tongue was trailing up the underside of Mello's cock, causing Mello to arch up and keen in pleasure. Matt's mouth engulfed Mello's length and long fingers tangled in crimson locks._

_Matt bobbed his head, swirling his tongue and placing his hands on Mello's hips. Mello writhed in pleasure and yanked at Matt's hair, urging him on. _

_Suddenly Matt's mouth was gone and Mello whined in protest. Matt chuckled again and winked at the blonde on the bed._

"_Patience, pet," he murmured huskily, causing a shudder to rip up Mello's spine. Matt settled between Mello's legs again and kissed him, bruising his lips and demanding entrance. Mello willingly submitted and gasped when he felt something slick-that something being Matt's finger-probing his entrance. He whimpered slightly as Matt pushed it in slowly, but was distracted when Matt's lips were against his in a blistering kiss._

_A second finger was added and Mello groaned. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Matt's fingers scissored and probed deeper, causing Mello to moan into the kiss. Matt added a third finger and Mello squirmed as Matt's fingers seemed to be searching for something. Mello arched off of the bed without warning with a pleasure filled cry and pushed himself down on Matt's fingers, trying to make him strike that place again. Matt brushed against it a few more times then removed his fingers. Mello tried to growl at him in a threatening manner, but only managed a weak whimper of protest._

_Matt positioned himself at Mello's entrance and pushed himself in slowly, causing Mello to hiss and whimper. Matt distracted him by latching onto his neck and sucking lightly, biting and licking and leaving a bruise. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped and bit his lip. Mello gripped Matt's shoulders and after a few seconds rolled his hips against Matt's, eliciting moans from both of them._

_Matt pulled out almost entirely, and then thrust back in slowly and gently, anchoring his hand on Mello's chest. Mello moaned, long and low as his breathing escalated once more. Matt repeated the actions, thrusting from different angles as his movements became brisker, searching once more for that one spot-_

"_Matt!" Mello drawled loudly. Matt smirked and pulled out, slamming back into Mello repeatedly. Mello was pressed back into the silk sheets of his bed as Matt struck his prostate with every thrust. Mello mewled in pleasure as long, spidery fingers wound around his cock. Matt pumped him in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more erratic. Mello was screaming at this point, writhing in ecstasy, and it felt so good and if Matt would just keep going a little bit longer-_

Mello sat bolt upright on the couch, falling to the floor with a thump. He groaned and sat up, staring in disdain at his straining erection. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of something, anything, that wasn't related to Matt, to taking Matt or being taken by Matt.

A pathetic whimper sounded from the couch beside him, brushing all thoughts of sex from Mello's mind. Mello's eyes swiveled to the couch and saw the bundle of blankets moving slightly, shaking gently and twitching. Another whimper and a small groan resounded once more and Mello slunk over to the couch, staring hard at Matt.

A soft, "No…" emitted from Matt's throat, coming out as a desperate whine. Mello's eyes narrowed in anger. Someone had hurt his Mattie.

_Wait_. Back up. _His_ Mattie? No, that wasn't right.

Matt whimpered again, this time in pain and desperation. Mello placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and shook the dreaming boy gently. "Matt, wake up. C'mon, Matt, wake up."

Matt's eyelids fluttered and he found himself staring into deep blue eyes that had melted from ice to a swirling ocean. He threw himself at Mello, latching himself onto the blonde's neck and shuddering. Mello wound his arms protectively around Matt's torso and lifted him to his feet, supporting the gamer up the stairs and to Mello's bedroom.

Matt looked around as though he were confused, and upon seeing the bed looked up at Mello with something akin to fear in his eyes. Mello didn't notice. He helped Matt to the bed and laid him down across the silk sheets. Mello walked around to the other side, feeling Matt's eyes on him the whole time. He slipped under the blanket and crawled to the middle of the bed, gesturing for Matt to join him. Matt hesitantly crawled to Mello's side and lay down next to him, only to find Mello's arm wrapping around his shoulders. He placed his head gently on the blonde's shoulder, sighing when Mello's hand came to his hair and started petting it gently.

Mello sighed in relief when Matt's eyes closed and his body relaxed. Mello continued to stroke his hair as Matt's breathing evened out and his body went limp with sleep. He had never done this for someone before. But the red head had sounded so pained… It had broken Mello's heart. For once, Mello wanted to be gentle with someone.

Mello was suddenly reminded of a similar incident, less than 24 hours ago. Mello had sobbed hysterically into Matt's chest and the nerdy boy had held him protectively, caringly. He had depended on Matt, leaning on the boy as though his life depended on it.

Now, Matt was holding onto Mello, being held and protected while somebody took care of him. Mello pressed his cheek against Matt's bloody hair, wondering how long the redhead had longed to be held, cared for. The realization made no sense to him, and in his sleep-ridden state he thought nothing of the sign.

With Matt's contented breathing and steady heartbeat beside him, Mello drifted in a restless sleep, plagued with images of what could have hurt Matt like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ah, fluff and angst. Short chapter is short, please forgive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I claim rights to any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

Mello was awoken the next morning by Watari announcing that school would be starting soon. Mello nodded to Watari, replying "Hai." Mello found that he was warm, though. He was content and didn't really want to get up. Curious, he opened his eyes at the same time that the weight on his chest became known. Looking down he found Matt lying next to him on his side with his head on Mello's shoulder and his arms around Mello's waist.

Mello blushed slightly, realizing how intimate the position was and trying to recall how he'd found himself in that position. He thought back, remembering the movie and Matt falling asleep on his lap. He remembered his incredibly good yet frustrating dream. He remembered Matt's pathetic whimpers and pleas, and he remembered waking the boy to lead him to his bedroom. Hmm. That was interesting. Mello almost never shared his bed.

The blonde decided to gently rouse Matt from his sleep instead of moving, and began shaking Matt gently. Matt gave a half whimper, half groan, before snuggling deeper into the contours of Mello's chest. His body went tense and rigid as he yawned and stretched. He released and went limp once more before opening his eyes slowly.

He blinked. Twice. Whoa. He was lying on Mello's chest.

Matt's brain quickly went into overdrive, particularly with making a pros and cons list. So, pros: he was lying in the arms of an incredibly sexy blonde who was a great friend and whom he shared classes with. Said blonde was also incredibly matched for Matt's personality (from what Matt could tell so far) and didn't mind any of his quirky antics. He also seemed protective and caring, like he actually wanted Matt to be okay. Pretty good pros, in Matt's opinion.

Cons: Getting close to Mello could result in Mello finding out about his father, what his father did to him and who his father was. Needless to say, that was a problem. Were that to happen, Matt would be gone in the blink of an eye, without an explanation of any kind. Getting too close to Mello could also result in Mello fighting on his behalf and get Mello hurt, or worse, killed. Were any of the above to happen, Matt's mask would be undeniably shattered and he wouldn't be able to maintain what everyone wanted to see. He wouldn't be able to lie so easily about his father.

Well, shit. The cons out-weighed the pros.

Matt sighed and heaved himself off of Mello's chest and was met with cerulean eyes as Mello sat up. Matt felt his cheeks heating up and wanted to avoid that burning gaze but simply couldn't. He reached for where his goggles usually hung from around his neck, only to find they were missing from their customary spot. He chewed his lip nervously as Mello continued staring at him.

Mello noticed how Matt's fingers reached not so subtlety for his protection and was slightly relieved that they weren't there. Matt's eyes bore no secret to the world and Mello somehow knew that no one ever saw them. Except for him. That knowledge made Mello's stomach flutter.

Mello saw emotions thick in Matt's eyes. He saw in their depths fear, anxiety, apprehension, wonder… hope? Mello found himself leaning forward with seemingly no way to stop himself. He saw fear flash strong through Matt's eyes and he whispered:

"Don't be scared."

Mello immediately came to the conclusion of sexual abuse and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was right, but he didn't know by whom. He thought back to a conversation with Matt, just yesterday in fact. _I don't get close to people that often, and that last time I did I got hurt, real bad._ Mello found himself assuming that whoever Matt was referring to had hurt him physically and sexually and felt bile rise in his throat, anger in his chest. A sudden possessiveness gripped him and he wanted to hold and comfort the boy, and at the same time he wanted to find and kill whoever had hurt him.

Matt's mind was a whirlwind. He couldn't organize his thoughts or get his fucking mind to work, damn it all. Those pools of blue had him trapped and he wanted to pull away and avoid the contact he knew was coming but at the same time he was…hopeful? He wanted Mello to kiss him and show him that intimacy could be good and pleasurable but which outweighed the other? But damn it, he couldn't think straight!

And wait, why was there a sudden flash of anger in Mello's eyes? Mello wasn't angry with him obviously, uttering "Don't be scared," so softly and gently right afterwards. At this point, Matt knew he wasn't hiding his emotions and he was an open book at Mello's fingertips. So had Mello made the connection? Did Mello know what was happening? If that was the case, what could Matt do?

Suddenly Mello's lips were against his in a slow, smoldering kiss and Matt's thoughts were nonexistent. Mello's lips moved gently and slowly against Matt's and a nimble tongue was soon brushing Matt's lower lip, asking for entrance. Matt parted his lips willingly and allowed the blonde to dominate the kiss, allowing his uncertainty to show through. Mello skillfully and gently guided the kiss, deepening it and drawing a low moan from Matt's throat.

Mello's hand went to the back of Matt's neck, but when he laid his fingers across the skin there Matt broke away suddenly. He looked away, panting and blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," he said softly, ashamed at how weak he sounded. Mello nodded.

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take it that far, it was wrong of me."

"It's fine, just… can we forget about it? Ya' know, till I get to know you a bit better?" What the hell was he saying? Even if he let himself get close to Mello, he couldn't risk this kind of behavior. Even if it was tempting.

Mello nodded, cursing himself for advancing. _'In all fairness, how could I forget that?'_ he thought to himself.

But, true to their promise they both carried on as though nothing had happened, Mello showering quickly while Matt dressed for school (after abandoning the bandages-he didn't need them anymore). As he was lacing his boots the bathroom door opened and Mello emerged, towel drying his hair and holy fuck he wasn't wearing a shirt. Matt ogled shamelessly at Mello's bare chest. The muscles were there and defined, the skin was pale and taut. Matt's eyes glazed over before he blinked and snapped himself out of it.

"Hey Matt…" Mello's voice was hesitant.

"What is it?" Matt replied. What if Mello was going to ask, that wasn't good, he couldn't know.

"When you said the last time you got close to someone they hurt you, did you mean they… Well…" Mello's voice trailed off as he found the words were hard to say.

Matt understood instantly. Mello thought Alexander was the one who abused him and that it wasn't going on anymore. A loophole… perhaps now he could tell Mello over time. But if his father found out… God, Matt was confused.

Matt nodded numbly as Mello waited for an answer, and as he thought about it, memories came flooding back.

_He knew getting close to Alexander was a bad idea. But Alexander was so kind and sincere. Matt knew of one night that his father would be at the base, "work" as it was called, and snuck Alex over like typical fifteen-year-olds._

_Him and Alex had been messing around, making out here and there and mostly enjoying the other's presence. But then Thomas came home. He was early and already nursing a good buzz._

"_Hey Mail, you got yourself a lil' boyfriend?" the word boyfriend was drawn out tauntingly, and Matt was frozen with fear. God, no, Thomas couldn't hurt Alex!_

"_Matt, what's going on?" Alex asked nervously._

_Then Thomas's hands were there again, hurting him and forcing him into submission and God how he _

_was humiliated. Alex… how would he react?_

_When he was left on the floor Alex knelt beside him. "Why didn't you fight? You could have. Or is the bad-ass thing an act?" Matt stayed silent, curling in on himself. "What a pussy. Grow a pair, Matt."_

_No, Alex was supposed to care, supposed to help him. Why was he doing this? And… what was that look in Alex's eyes?_

"_I always liked rape fantasy. Let's see how it is for real. After all, you won't fight."_

Matt opened his eyes to find Mello directly in front of him, gripping his shoulders and calling him.

"Alex? That was his name?" Matt stared blankly before nodding slowly. How had Mello known…? Apparently the question was obvious in his eyes. "You kept saying Alex and… no."

Matt shuddered and tried to hold himself together, but those intense azure eyes were boring straight through him and he couldn't do it. Tears leaked from his eyes and against his better judgment he collapsed into Mello's arm, sobbing against his bare chest.

His arms wound around Mello's waist, and Mello's wound around Matt's shoulders and held his shaking frame, sinking down to the bed with him. Mello suddenly understood the fear that flashed once again through those green eyes and felt horror and anger well up in his chest again.

"Don't worry Matt. I would never do that to you. I will never let anyone touch you like that again. I promise." Mello's voice was resolute and strong, determined to protect the sobbing redhead in his arms.

Matt almost laughed at the irony of Mello's statement. _'Never going to let anyone hurt me like that again, huh? If you only knew,_' he thought bitterly. But… If he knew otherwise and knew this treatment was to continue, why did he believe Mello?

**I'm so mean to poor Matty. But there is fluff and happy in the next chapter, so reveiw and you'll get it faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I also do not own nor claim rights to Tragic Magic by Falling in Reverse.**

**AN: So, I'm thinking of starting another multi-chap story, with BB. But who to pair him with? So, anyone that reads these, please feel free to let me know who (could be plural) you would like to see BB with or if you want a story like that at all. Thanks!**

Mello's cell phone rang, who knows how many minutes later, much to Mello's chagrin. The sound caused Matt to jump, and Mello held him a bit tighter, shushing him as he picked up the phone.

**So let's rewind**

**Back to the time**

**2005 **

**I almost died**

Mello hummed the ringtone quietly and flipped the phone open. "Yes?" he asked.

"Mello, where are you? Aren't you coming to school?" L's monotone asked and in the background, B cackled.

"Yes indeed, Mello Yellow can't let the little sheep get ahead of you. Oh wait, he is!" More cackling. Mello sighed.

"No, I'll be staying here today." Mello glanced down at the boy by his side to find eyelids fluttering and breathing slowing. "Matt isn't it a fit state to go to school today, and I'm going to stay with him," Mello whispered lest Matt still be awake.

"Ah. I see. Alright then, I'll see you when we return."

Mello blanched as the line clicked. L was never lenient on him… until he mentioned Matt. What the hell did L think was going on? Mello heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling Matt with him. Matt looked around groggily as Mello leaned down to unlace his boots. Matt's face turned questioning.

Mello sighed. "Take your shoes off, L's covering for us today. We don't have to go and personally I don't want to."

Matt thought about it, and in his sleep-dazed state it sounded like a good idea. Damn, a lot had happened this morning. He yawned hugely and reached down to tug off his boots. Once they were properly sprawled on the floor he fell back heavily and closed his eyes.

Mello chuckled and picked Matt's feet up, laying him across the bed with his head on a pillow. He then reached up and grasped the band of his goggles, pulling them off gently and laughing again when Matt sighed and turned to his side like a child. Mello crawled to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers, letting his eyes close as his head hit the pillow.

Fuck, Mello was tired. So much had happened in such a short time. He had met Matt, not seen Matt for two days, found out the third that he had been kicked out by his schizo/possibly abusive dad, gotten Matt to stay with him, cried his life story to Matt, found out that Matt had really run away, had intimate actions with Matt that didn't lead to sex (that one was just weird), held Matt in his sleep, found out that Matt was raped by an ex, kissed Matt and now was ditching school with Matt. Mello groaned. What was it about that begoggled, redheaded nerd that had Mello so wound?

_'Fuck this, I'm not thinking about it. I'm sleeping,'_ he decided and was out in seconds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt opened his eyes to find himself nestled into soft silk sheets. Mello was on the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly. Matt rolled onto his back and thought hard. Shit, this was a long week. Meeting Mello wasn't enough, no, and then he went through two days of abuse, learned about Mello's past and actually cared, ended up holding said blonde and then staying with him. Matt didn't remember much of last night after he had crashed, but he remembered dreaming horribly (as expected) then waking up to Mello's sleep ridden but intense eyes. He slightly remembered being pulled up the stairs and he remembered the hot flash of fear in his gut when Mello laid him on the bed, but Mello had… held him. How long had it been since he had yearned to be held?

'_That's a stupid question. I've wanted to be held since my mom died,'_ Matt thought bitterly. '_Since my dad started raping me…'_ Matt's eyes went wide. Oh, shit. Mello knew about Alex. Matt shivered at the thought. Maybe it wasn't all bad… It gave Matt a reason to let his guard down around Mello. Not that he was having difficulty with that in the first place.

Mello had gotten L to let them stay home from school, and Matt didn't want to know how he achieved that, and Matt had promptly fallen asleep again. Matt glanced at the clock. And, it came as no surprise that it was almost eleven.

Mello was still asleep, so Matt quietly got out of bed and went to the door, stopping short when he saw the bookcase. Most of Mello's literature seemed to be old literature, good works and in German. Matt smirked and grabbed a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's works before leaving the room and closing the door with a soft click.

Making his way down the stairs, Matt found himself in the entrance once more and looked around, trying to find out which way the den was. Tilting his head to the side he chewed his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there something you are looking for Master Matt? "A kindly voice asked from behind him and Matt jumped a foot. Matt whipped around to find Watari standing there with his mustache quivering slightly, as though retaining laughter. Matt couldn't bring himself to resent that fact.

"Yeah... Where's the den?" Matt asked.

"Right this way, sir." Watari began leading Matt to the den, where he saw pillows and blankets folded and put away.

"Thanks man. And could you call me Matt? Sir and all that makes me feel weird."

Watari smiled. "Hai, Matt. Call me if you need anything."

Matt found himself grinning slightly as he plopped down onto the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hesitantly pulled a throw blanket around his shoulders before opening to the table of contents and scanning it.

Smiling, he turned to the page he was looking for and began reading aloud. _"Once upon a Mitternacht graulich, da ich dachte, schwach und müde…"_

Mello woke alone and looked around tiredly, feeling far more rested than he had in awhile. When he saw that Matt wasn't there he blinked and rose slowly, padding from his room and rubbing his eyes.

While descending the stairs, Mello saw Watari and wondered if the old man knew where Matt was.

"Hey, Watari, have you seen Matt?" Watari turned and nodded his affirmative.

"He should be in the den."

Mello trotted to the den to find Matt curled up on the corner of the loveseat, reading a book. Wait a minute, that was Mello's book. Mello stepped into the room and tried to see which book it was.

Matt heard Mello entering the room and looked around, catching sight of Mello. His blonde hair was mussed with sleep; his eyes were still slightly bleary and he was wearing an over sized black shirt and a pair of lounge pants_. 'Too bad he wouldn't believe me if I told him how good he looks,'_ Matt thought sadly.

Mello looked over Matt's shoulder and focused in on the poem Matt was reading. _'Ah,'_ he thought._ 'Die Glocken.'_

_"Sie sprechen Deutsch?"_ he asked casually.

_"Ja. Warum?"_ Matt replied easily. Mello smirked.

_"Nur frage. Das ist cool. Ich habe Hunger!"_ Mello shouted, holding his fist up like Superman and stomping to the kitchen. Matt laughed softly and went back to reading, only to be met with the book being torn from his hands. Matt looked up in confusion to see Mello holding the book and staring at him.

"You're hungry too, let's go!" he demanded. Matt shook his head, flushing when his stomach growled loudly. Mello's eyebrow shot to his hairline. "You don't go to other people's houses a lot do you?" Matt shook his head.

Mello sighed. _'Geez this guy needs to get out more.' _Grabbing Matt's hand, he dragged the boy to his feet and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Okay, we have-"

"Honey Bunches of Oates!" Matt cried, pushing past Mello and grabbing the box, searching the cabinets for a bowl.

Mello quirked a brow and laughed. When Matt turned back (bowl full and in hand) Mello's face was a question mark. Matt smiled genuinely and laughed softly.

"When I was little, my mom and I would get up early on Saturday mornings and she would watch cartoons with me. This was her favorite cereal and it was what we ate."

Mello found himself smiling. Damn, Matt's smile was beautiful. Matt himself was contagious. No matter how he was acting, he rubbed off on you. Mello shook his head and grabbed a bowl, filling it with Cinnamon Toast Crunch and pouring milk in.

They both ambled their way back to the den and sat on the couch, turning on the television. Mello grabbed a remote and flipped through channels while Matt dug into his cereal, relishing the taste of the honey and granola.

"Evangelist, religious channel, PBS, Food Network, or movies?" Mello asked, disgusted with the only options on the television.

"Movies, I don't care which," Matt responded through a mouth full of cereal. Mello wrinkled his nose and put in a random disk, only half paying attention while he and Matt talked.

Several hours later both of their bowls were on the coffee table and they were reclined on the sofa, chatting about nothing in particular.

"So, I never figured out what kind of music you like," Matt commented.

"I like rock, classical, and maybe a little rap," Mello laughed, holding up his fingers at 'a little'. "What about you, what do you listen to?"

"I like rock, some screamo and hardcore stuff, and…" Matt trailed off and looked away, blushing.

"Come on, say it," Mello egged him on and the redhead turned, and then looked at the floor.

"You'll make fun of me." This statement didn't cause too much pause; Matt had gotten over wondering why he was comfortable yet self conscious around Mello.

"No I won't, promise!" Mello exclaimed, holding out his pinky. Matt giggled at the childish show and latched his pinky with Mello's.

"I like that electronica stuff…" Matt trailed off again, a light red hue dusting his cheeks.

Mello giggled quietly and was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head. He quickly amended, saying that he only laughed because Matt looked cute when he blushed. This only served to make Matt blush more.

"So, it that stuff any good?" Mello questioned. He'd heard of it, but he never listened to it.

"Hell yeah! If I had internet access I could show you!"

Mello pointed to his laptop with a slim finger. "Use my computer. It should be hibernating."

Matt gaped and stared with wide eyes. "You would let me use that? That beautiful computer?" he asked wonderstruck. Mello nodded slowly, a little struck that Matt was so excited. Matt jumped off the couch and ran to the computer, opening it and breaking through without Mello's pass code.

Mello arched a delicate brow at Matt. "How did you do that?"

Matt blushed upon realizing what he had done. "I uh… I have an affinity of sorts for technology and I know how to hack… I'm sorry." The hacker looked down sheepishly.

Mello's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You're good with computers? Well… you could help me."

Matt looked up, astonished. He had expected to be reprimanded and have Mello take the computer, but Mello wanted… help? He tilted his head to the side and stared at the blonde. "Help you? With what?"

Mello decided to be blunt. "I don't know shit about computers-you could help me with projects." Matt nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I'll help! I freaking love computers!" Matt shouted. He turned back to the computer and picked it up delicately and stepped back over to the couch and sat, placing the computer in his lap.

Mello jumped over the couch and stared as Matt began to pull up files and reorganize them, arranging, deleting and creating files faster than Mello had ever seen. Matt's fingers flew across the keyboard with speed and precision and Matt never looked to the keyboard. The tendons in the backs of his hands were defined and the veins in his arms stood out.

Then Matt pulled up the internet and got into a website. Heavy base music started to pour from the speaker, mixed with several electronic sounds that Mello couldn't describe. He found himself strangely drawn to it, liking the way it coursed through his body.

Matt smirked and pulled up several more tabs, logging into several gaming sites and those that weren't entirely legal. He was well known in the world of hacking, and very feared. No one dared to attempt hacking into Matt's systems or stealing his name.

So he thought.

Placing the laptop on the table and dashing away, he rooted through his bag and pulled out several flash drives. At this point it didn't matter which one, they were all loaded with his information.

Matt ignored the puzzled look on Mello's face and dropped to his knees before the computer, redirecting the files into this kid's system. Someone had tried using his name, and that was not acceptable. Plugging in his flash drive, he planted one of the viruses he created into the kid's files, corrupting them and embedding a message.

Matt pulled out quickly and watched as the kid's file, a copy RedPhantom, disappeared. In about one minute, the kid's system would corrupt and scramble, becoming encrypted with a One Time Key code. A message would appear on all the kid's computers: "You cannot catch the phantom."

Matt smirked and looked over at Mello, who was staring with awe. "You're RedPhantom?" he asked loudly.

Matt nodded and bit his lip. This might not be good…

"Dude! That is incredible! I could never get up to your level!"

Matt's jaw dropped. Mello was a hacker? Mello said he needed help in computers and he was a hacker? And he lived with L? This didn't make sense… But when he thought about it, the computer was good with files and codes. It was built for hacking. Matt knew L could hack; he had to for his occupation. But to let Mello hack?

"I don't do anything huge or massively illegal. I just go into servers for information or to see if I can do it. The question is, why do you hack?"

Matt blanched. He was a fucking genius; he should have seen this coming. He glanced around, anything to avoid Mello's gaze. Mello grabbed his chin and made goggle covered eyes meet blue. Mello pulled the goggles off and was shocked at what he saw.

Fear.

Matt was terrified of whatever it was that had gotten him into hacking. He released the red head's chin and met his eyes with a softer tone. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll take it to the grave."

Matt didn't doubt Mello, but he was paranoid. He looked around for bugs, wires, anything that might leak the information. Mello grabbed his hand and pulled him up, taking him to his bedroom. Matt followed the blonde slowly.

Once the door was shut, Mello turned around and faced Matt, who looked up un-trustingly.

"L wouldn't bug my room."

Matt nodded. "You cannot ever breathe a word of this. No matter what happens, ever, nothing." Though his voice shook, Matt was determined and strong, unwavering. Mello nodded slowly and bit his lip.

Matt took a deep breath. "My father is Thomas Jeevas."

**Cliffhanger? How will Mello react? Tune in next time!**

"_**Once upon a Mitternacht graulich, da ich dachte, schwach und müde…"-Once upon a Midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…**_

'_**Die Glocken.' – The Bells**_

"_**Sie sprechen Deutsch?" –You speak German?**_

_**Ja, warum? –Yes, why?**_

_**Nur frage. Das ist cool. Ich habe Hunger! –Just wondering. That's cool. I am hungry!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters, or any labels mentioned within. I do not own nor claim rights to Numb by Linkin Park.**

**AN: Thank you to all readers and reviewers. The praise you've given me had been the best reward and made me happy beyond belief. And, to make up for the short chapter being short, long chapter is long.**

Mello's jaw dropped_. Thomas Jeevas_ was Matt's _father?_ The crime boss that was feared throughout the underground that L had been trying to catch for Heaven knows how long? And that man was Matt's father?

"You can't tell anyone! If you do, he'll find out it was from me and you know what kind of power he has!" Matt exclaimed, almost desperately.

'_The chances of abuse from his father have increased…'_ Mello thought.

"Does he hurt you?" Mello asked seriously.

_All the time._ "No." _Please see the lie in my eyes. Please save me._

Mello was silent, studying Matt intensely. It didn't seem like Matt was lying, but he was the son of a crime boss. He had probably been trained to lie. Until there was evidence, Mello couldn't do anything… He had never felt so useless.

"Okay. If he ever does you come straight here. Got it?" Mello asked. Matt nodded numbly.

"Hey, do you know any gaming stores anywhere near here?"

Mello looked at Matt incredulously. "You need _more_ games? How many do you have?"

Matt smirked and took the jab as the joke it was. "No, I need a job."

"Oh. Yeah, there's a Game Stop in the mall I think. Or, the mall that's closest to the school. Want me to take you there?"

"Yeah, but could you take me home first? I need to get a new change of clothes and I want to get my car. That is, if I can stay for the weekend…" Matt blushed and looked down, shifting his weight between his feet.

Mello surprised him by laughing loudly. "Of course you can stay here silly. Let's get dressed and we can go. Is your… dad… going to be home?" Mello detested the use of the word 'dad'. How could the leader of a crime syndicate be a 'dad'? A father perhaps, but never a 'dad'.

Matt noticed Mello's slight catch on the word 'dad' and agreed internally. Thomas wasn't a dad. He was a biological attachment, a sperm donor, an unfortunate father even. But he wasn't a dad, and Matt would never think of him that way. Still, he shook his head at the question.

Matt slipped his boots on while Mello did the same. Matt grabbed his bag and walked to the door of Mello's room while Mello put several chocolate bars in his pants.

'_Where the hell does the chocolate even go? Perhaps near… No! I can't think about that now!_' Matt scolded himself.

Mello snapped his fingers in front of Matt's face and watched as Matt jumped, the frustrated look on his face becoming embarrassed. As a light red flush spread across his cheeks, he turned and hurried out of the room, dashing down the staircase. Mello quirked a brow but didn't question it.

As he descended the stairs, Mello spotted Watari and stopped him.

"I'm taking Matt to the mall and his house. He'll be staying until Monday morning, so please make arrangements for this. If L gets back before I do, please tell him all of this, okay?"

Watari nodded with extreme amusement on his face. "Have fun, sir," he said with a wink before walking off.

Mello stared after the old man. Just what in the hell did everyone think was going on?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After wandering the mall for fifteen minutes, Matt finally found the Game Stop. Mello sighed in relief. "How did you find it?" he asked.

Matt turned back with a devious look in his eyes. "I'm a… NINJA!" he screamed. Mello doubled over laughing, bringing many stares his way.

Once the howls of laughter subsided, he and Matt walked into the game stop, Mello going straight to the counter while Matt ogled the games. Mello looked at the nerdy dude working the counter, whose name-tag read "Ely".

"Do you have any applications?" Mello asked politely.

Ely looked Mello up and down. "_You_ play games? Do you even know anything about games?"

Mello raised an eyebrow and glared at the kid. "No, I don't. The application is for my friend over there," Mello shot back icily, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to where Matt was on his knees, comparing different Pokémon games.

"Oh." Ely blushed and went into the back, coming back with an application and handing it to Mello. "Sorry man, it's been a long day."

Mello rolled his eyes and brushed away the fake apology, walking over to Matt.

"Yo, nerdy boy," he called, gently nudging Matt with his foot. Matt looked up to find a stack of papers falling in his face. He caught it and feigned offense at Mello's comment, throwing his arm over his forehead.

"Oh, the great Mello hath proclaimed thee a nerd!" he cried dramatically. Mello scoffed, but inside he loved seeing Matt be childish.

"Get up, you're getting nerd all over the floor," a familiar voice rang out. Mello and Matt both whipped around.

"Hey Kiki," they said in unison, and then looked at each other.

"You know her?"

"You know her?"

"And, we all know each other! Yes, I know both of you and you know each other. Now that we've established that, are you going to get your application off the floor?"Kiki said sarcastically.

Matt stood with his application. "So, how do you two know each other?" he asked casually.

"Uh..." Mello didn't know how to answer.

"Mello and I hooked up at a party before Spring Break," Kiki cut in smoothly, not missing the jealousy that went through Matt.

What the hell? Kiki and Mello had sex? Oh hell no, Kiki was a good friend, but Matt wanted Mello to himself.

Matt relaxed as quickly as he had tensed, but the brunette in question didn't miss it.

"So how do you two know each other?" Kiki asked brightly.

"We have all classes together. And how do you two know each other?" Mello asked. Kiki didn't miss the fondness in Mello's eyes when he looked at Matt.

Kiki smirked. This was… interesting, to say the least.

"We play the same online games and started Skyping a few months back. So, Matt, you're applying to work here?"

"Yeah. I hope I get the job, too," Matt chewed his lip.

"Well…"Kiki drawled. "I might be able to help you there. The boss likes me and I don't like Ely that much. I just might be able to give you a good referral as long as you don't slack off."

"Really? Wait, you work here? That would be awesome!" Matt exclaimed.

Kiki smirked and went to the back room to clock in. Mello and Matt walked out of the shop with Matt's application and while Matt tried to go to the exit, Mello dragged him the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"I need chocolate," was the curt reply. Matt rolled his eyes but followed, shrugging. Mello led him to the Candy Wrapper and gathered two handfuls of chocolate bars and dropped them on the counter, ignoring the shocked look he received from the girl behind the counter. As she began to scan the bars, he pulled out his wallet and dropped the money on the counter, dropping his change into the bag.

"Have a nice day," was called after them as Mello stomped from the tiny store.

"Now we can leave."

Twenty minutes later, Matt pointed at a plain two story house. His house. Great.

Hopping off the bike, Matt stalked up the sidewalk, making sure his father wasn't around. He grabbed the doorknob only to find it was locked. And Matt didn't have a key. Matt sighed heavily and stalked to the side of the house.

"You want me to come in with you?" Mello asked, only to look up and find Matt going around to the side of the house. Mello quirked a brow and followed. As the blonde rounded the corner he gaped at Matt, who was swinging up through a tree and balancing perilously on the branches while he opened a window.

Matt looked back as Mello repeated his question. "Uh… Sure?" he said uncertainly. His father had mafia whores come over to clean the house every morning. They had to look impressive. The chances were that Mello wouldn't find the bottles of booze, so there wouldn't be any questions there.

As Matt stalked through his room, he noticed several bloodstains on the hardwood. He'd have to clean that when he got back. Oh well. For now he kicked a rug over the spots and quickly arranged his furniture to the way it was supposed to be.

Stepping back, Matt looked at his handiwork. His room now looked like a normal teenager's: messy, with belongings tossed carelessly around.

Mello stood outside the front door. Matt was taking a long time. It probably had surprised the kid when Mello asked if he could go in, but Mello wanted to see the interior for himself. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door swung open slowly. Mello stepped in and was suspicious with what he found.

The place was spotless. Paintings and pictures hung on the wall; the coffee table was clean with a little stack of coasters. It was ridiculous; this was the home of a crime boss. Why was it so damn clean?

"He says the house needs to be nice in case _'guests'_ come over," Matt supplied. Mello looked a bit incredulous, but decided not to question it. It didn't surprise him.

Mello followed Matt as he trotted up the stairs to a bedroom that was a disaster area. It was messy with games strew about the floor, along with the faint stench of alcohol, sex and blood. Mello sniffed the air as his eyes narrowed.

"Matt, what's that smell?"

Matt swiveled around, surprised. _'He can smell that? Incredible,'_ he thought in awe. "What smell?" he asked innocently. Mello sighed and shook his head.

'_I'm reading too far into this… I need to just let it go,_' he thought.

Matt gathered clothes into a messenger bag, along with a couple packs of cigarettes and some more games. Once he was finished he grabbed his keys (thank God his father hadn't taken them) and stood in front of Mello. "Let's go."

Mello followed Matt, who shut the front door behind Mello and locked it. "What the hell?" Mello asked. He heard a _thump_ come from the side of the house, and looking around he found Matt shimmying out of the window and down the tree. _'Damn he's flexible,_' Mello thought. Then he had to scold himself, when that innocent thought led to... not so innocent ones.

Matt jumped to the ground, landing on the balls of his feet lightly and springing up. He strode around the house to the garage, which he unlocked and pulled up with a grunt.

Mello's jaw dropped. "This is your car?" he exclaimed. In the garage sat a cherry red 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS 454 with dual black racing stripes. Mello sat in shock as Matt threw his bag in the backseat and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. Mello had to jump out of the way as Matt backed out of the drive suddenly, getting out, shutting and relocking the garage. He reversed into the street and shifted into drive, then looked around to find Mello still standing on the lawn.

"You coming or what?" he called as he turned on the radio. Mello nodded stupidly and ran to the window.

"Where do you want to go?"

Matt thought about it for a second. "Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," he decided. Mello nodded again and jumped on his bike, putting on his helmet and gunning the motor. When he looked up, music was thumping out of the car. Mello dimly recognized the song but couldn't place it; he was a bit more concerned with Matt's driving.

Matt sped off down the street, completely ignoring speed limits and stop signs. He was a good driver, no doubt, just reckless. Mello sped off after him, gunning the engine to keep up. He swerved through the residential streets with ease, albeit earning a honk or two. What worried Mello were the main streets.

His worries proved to be fruitless as Matt calmed down on the busier streets. He was still a maniac. He passed cars with ease, rarely slowed to make turns, and still sped. Mello was surprised they hadn't gotten pulled over yet.

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

As Mello pulled up alongside Matt he placed the song and sang softly to himself, stealing glances at the redhead every now and then. Matt was sitting in the car, leaning back against the seat and singing the song word for word with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Mello couldn't deny that Matt looked damn good like that, but he was caught in Matt's eyes.

Even through the goggles, Mello could see emotions running through the depths like water through a river. The blonde tilted his head to the side slightly as they came to a stop at a stoplight. Was Matt singing to someone? Was the song close to him? Mello couldn't place it.

**(Caught in the undertow**

**Just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is **

**Another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow**

**Just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste,**

**Is more than I can take!**

Mello was broken from his revere as a horn sounded on the other side of Matt. Said boy glanced over as though he were bored and was met with a car full of gang members. Not mafia level gang members, Mello noted. These were just pathetic little piss ants that walked around with a gun and their pants below their asses.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked away, denying the challenge presented. That is, until a voice rang out.

"What's the matter ginger? Scared?" the guys in the car taunted.

At the word 'ginger' Matt tensed, his hand wrapping around the steering wheel tightly. His eyes narrowed behind the goggles and a smirk came to his lips. Mello looked at the expression on Matt's face and found chills running down his spine. He made a note to never call Matt a ginger. Mello wouldn't say it aloud, but Matt looked scary.

The blonde could practically hear the dry chuckle as Matt revved the engine of his car. The car on the other side did the same, but Mello scoffed at the difference. The car Matt was going to race was a 1967 Pontiac GTO, but it wasn't taken care of and Mello could hear how faulty the engine was. The transmission needed to be checked and the shocks were old. The GTO sounded like a dying Transformer, while Matt's car was a low purr. Mello sighed. This was not going to end well.

Seconds before the light turned green, Matt let off the brake and accelerator, punching the gas the second the light turned. The Chevelle shot off with the smell of burnt rubber. The GTO took off after him, shifting transmissions while the occupants cursed.

Mello swore under his breath and took off after Matt, praying that nothing bad happened. As Matt shifted gears his car accelerated at a breakneck speed, causing the little punk gang members to start cursing in Spanish.

Before Mello was really aware of what had happened, there was a gun sticking out the passenger side window of the GTO, shooting off rounds wildly at Matt. Mello felt his blood run cold as bullets whizzed around the car.

At the sound of gunshots Mello saw the mop of red hair whip around, then a gloved hand reach down between the seats. The brakes were punched and the wheel was jerked left, and then right, causing Matt to skid. Mello saw through the window of the driver's side as Matt turned his head to face the GTO.

His hair swung around his face wildly and his eyes were narrowed behind his goggles. His lips were slightly parted, with a lit cigarette dangling between them.

But what frightened Mello the most was the Barretta 92D that was in his hand.

Matt stuck his hand out of the window with the gun in hand, looking straight at the GTO. He shot twice, taking aim both times and blowing out the front left wheel of the GTO. He then jerked the wheel back to the right and hit the gas, shifting gears again as he sped off. He turned suddenly into an alley and Mello went right after him, stopping and hitting the kickstand as Matt got out of his car.

Matt inspected the back of his beloved for any damage, because he swore if they hurt his baby he would go back and kill them. The gun was still clutched in his hand and when he heard Mello approaching, he turned and looked at the blonde.

Mello faltered in his steps when he saw the gun in Matt's hand. His aim had been precise, and it was painfully obvious that Matt knew how to use a gun. He had looked dangerous, unfeeling, and cold.

Matt followed the path of Mello's eyes to the gun and looked up apologetically. He checked the clip, and then clicked the safety on. He set the gun on the top of the car and met Mello's eyes.

"Sorry you had to see that," he murmured, ashamed of his behavior.

Mello blinked. Matt had a muscle car, and a gun that _he knew how to shoot?_ Not only that, he had gotten in a street race, gotten shot at and shot back? Mello strode towards the redhead, grabbing the front of Matt's stripped shirt. "What the hell was _that?"_ he screeched, shaking Matt.

Matt pried Mello's hands off of his shirt and took Mello's shoulders. "I don't like it when people call me a ginger and I knew I could and would beat them. I didn't count on them shooting at me, but I always carry my gun and extra magazines in my car. It's not the first time it's happened. I'm sorry you saw it and I'm sorry you got involved, but neither of us are hurt, none of them are hurt, and I suddenly want Chinese food. There's a good restaurant a quarter of a mile from here," Matt rambled, leaving Mello star struck.

Matt grabbed the gun and stuck it down the back of his pants, then got in the car and shut the door. As he shifted back into drive, he looked out the window and saw Mello just standing there.

"Dude, are you coming or not? Because I'm hungry."

Mello blinked again and got on his bike. This was by far the strangest day he had ever had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello and Matt walked through the entrance hall, looking for signs of life within the manor. It was nearing five o'clock, and they had spent much more time out than they thought they would. As they walked through, Mello kicked his shoes off and stretched, showing the muscles of his abdomen and making Matt's mouth water.

Suddenly, two slouching insomniacs were beside them.

"You were out for quite a while," L noted. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, actually. We had a lot of fun," Mello answered.

"That is good. I am retiring to check on the orphanage. Good night." L turned and lumbered away, but his twin stayed behind.

"We finished that murder case in England!" B laughed gleefully. "I want to go drinking but L said someone had to go with me and he won't go." B pouted, a strange look for someone so deranged.

"Where are you going with this B?" Mello asked apprehensively.

"You two could go with me. You could keep me from doing something stupid."

Mello's eyes narrowed. Of course that's what B wanted. "Alright fine. Matt, is it okay with you?" Mello asked.

Matt shrugged. As long as B wasn't a violent drunk, he didn't really care.

"Melloooooo…"B drawled. "L took my keys…" the words came out as a whine.

"We could take my car," Matt suggested. "I'd be driving of course, but my car is big enough for three and B could ride in the back if he passes out."

"Yay!" B squealed as he ran towards the door.

Mello and Matt cracked grins and set off with the cackling raven.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later, Matt and Mello were both fairly tipsy. There was a slight stumble to their steps as they exited the club; they were both giggling and slurring slightly.

Then there was B. He was cackling like a madman, supported completely by the boys as his bare feet dragged the ground. He was spouting random shouts and words that made positively no sense.

Matt hauled the ridiculously skinny man into the backseat, where he laid giggling and hiccupping. Mello clambered into the passenger seat and curled up laughing. Matt steadied himself and dragged his feet around to the other side of the car, where he got in the driver's seat and buckled himself up.

Mello sobered quickly and stared at Matt with huge eyes. "You're driving like this?"

Matt laughed. "Don't worry, man, I can still drive." Mello rose an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"Oh crap. I don't feel good," B said from the back.

"Shit," Matt swore under his breath. "You better not puke in this car!" he threatened over his shoulder. B groaned weakly in some semblance of agreement.

Much to Mello's surprise, Matt was a better driver drunk than he was sober. He still knew how to drive properly, but he drover slower. He obeyed the speed limits and could stay in his lane. This didn't stop Mello from clutching the sides of his seat and keeping his eyes the size of dinner plates, but Matt didn't seem to notice.

When they reached the manor, Mello jumped out of the car and dragged B out of the backseat, only to find that he had passed out. As he and Matt were about to haul him off the ground, another insomnia appeared beside them. Mello flinched back from L's blank stare, and then relaxed when L gave a soft smile.

"Next time I take away his keys, please don't take him anywhere," L said softly as he hauled his twin over his shoulder.

Matt and Mello followed L into the manor, and then Mello grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him upstairs. Matt followed aimlessly, giggling softly. Mello pulled them into his room and kicked the door shut. He and Matt stumbled to the bed, but when Matt fell on the bed Mello fell on top of him.

"Mattie…"the blonde murmured. "I really like you… You know that?" Mello smiled.

Matt found himself slightly apprehensive. Mello was drunk. But Mello wouldn't hurt him. He wanted it so bad… And when Mello's lips crashed against his, he lost all sense of thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim rights to Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within.**

**AN: I don't like this chapter. At all. Ugh, but you all get early update, yay! All thanks to my wonderful Beta, Cassie! **

He wanted Matt.

He wanted the redhead writhing underneath him and screaming in pleasure. He wanted to see those unshielded eyes clouded in ecstasy while Matt begged for more. The thought alone got Mello hard, and the soft moans coming from the back of Matt's throat weren't helping.

Mello's tongue dove into Matt's mouth and slid against Matt's own tongue, bringing the gamer to play. Matt's arms wound around Mello's shoulders and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. Mello ground his hips against Matt's, savoring the feeling of Matt's erection. Matt gasped and thrust his hips up against Mello, anything to feel that friction again.

Mello gasped at Matt's sudden boldness and ground their hips together, reaching down between them and palming Matt's clothed erection. Matt's head fell back and he moaned breathily. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted slightly.

Mello swore he could come then and there.

Matt bucked his hips up against Mello's hand and moaned again. The friction felt so good, and that was through his pants. Mello's hands worked quickly at Matt's pants, snaking underneath the denim and gripping Matt through his boxers. Matt arched off the bed and thrust into Mello's hand, panting hard.

Matt's hands snaked under Mello's shirt and scratched at the skin there, no doubt leaving trails of red. His breath was ragged and his body was quivering. Mello's arm slithered around Matt's waist, lifting him and pulling him completely onto the bed. As he was struggling to pull Matt's pants off, his cell phone started ringing.

Mello snarled. He climbed off of Matt and grabbed his phone, flipping it open without checking the caller ID.

"_What?"_ he growled into the phone.

"Oh my God, Mello! So Light got me a bracelet and it's silver and pretty and it's a best friends forever bracelet and I love it and Light sssoooo much, but why did he get me a BFF's bracelet instead of a girlfriend bracelet because I'm his girlfriend-" Mello snapped the phone shut.

"Damn it," he snarled. Why couldn't he ever just have his way with Matt? Looking over, he found Matt passed out; light snored punctuating the otherwise silent room.

Mello blinked. "Damn it," he cursed, falling onto the bed and closing his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

When Mello woke up, Matt was sleeping beside him. It was just past nine in the morning. Mello's stomach growled and he groaned. He was now thankful that he hadn't had much to drink the night before; he didn't have a hangover.

That being said, he still remembered his interactions with Matt the night before. He growled low in his chest at the thought. He would kill Misa, he swore it.

Matt stirred beside him and sat up slowly, sighing and yawning. Memories from the night before came rushing back and he flushed crimson. Stealing a glance over at Mello he jumped to see the blonde sitting up and watching him.

"Mello look…" he murmured. Why did he feel so attached to Mello? This wasn't supposed to be happening! "I really do like you. I think you're cool and all, but…"

"But…" Mello encouraged.

"We can't do this. Not with the life I live. I can't get close to anyone."

"You know I won't hurt you!" Mello cried.

"But how do you know I won't?" Mello tilted his head to the side. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here or when I'm moving. I don't even know if I'll be here for the rest of the school year. But I know that one night my father is going to wake me up and I'll have to pack my shit and leave without a word to anyone. Neither of us could take that and you know it!" Matt was shouting by the end and breathing hard. Tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes. He looked down and hastily brought the back of his wrist up to his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Mello was frozen. Matt was right, there was the chance that he would have to leave suddenly, and Mello didn't know if he could handle that. Matt didn't get close to anyone without getting hurt, so Mello's friendship might mean more to him than Mello knew.

"You're right." Matt's head whipped around and he gazed at Mello with confusion. "You're right. I don't want to ruin being friends with you and considering that you could be gone at any time… I'll back off. I'm sorry."

Matt blinked in awe. Mello liked him enough to push aside desire and be friends… that was incredible.

A black haired man stumbled into the room. Hazy red eyes looked up with an attempt at malice in their gleam. "Okay," B started. "I am hung over as fuck and I don't want to hear anymore shouting or I will put something in your food!" B turned and stumbled back out of the room, running into the threshold as he went.

Matt and Mello looked at each other and burst into laughter, pressing pillows against their faces to stifle the sounds. Just because they were laughing at B didn't mean his threat wasn't serious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello and Matt were lying on their stomachs, legs up in the air. Mello had been invited to a party but decided against it; he was having fun playing Mario Kart with Matt. He was shocked, but Matt was making him laugh and smile.

"Shit!" Mello swore as Matt beat him once again. Matt gave a victory shout and laughed at Mello.

Mello stood and stomped into the kitchen, taking care to step on the small of Matt's back. Matt groaned under Mello's weight. Mello scoffed and resumed his trek to the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate bar. Matt made it sound like Mello was fat.

Holy shit, that hurt. Most of Matt's wounds were scabbed over and healing, but damn Mello's foot against them hurt. Mello wasn't very heavy, he was light actually. Matt went limp against the floor and laid his forehead against the carpet. He wished vaguely that someone would pop his back. As Mello came back into the room he heaved a great sigh, trying to force himself to relax.

"What's the matter with you?" Mello asked rhetorically.

"I need to pop my back," replied Matt.

Without warning Mello's feet were on either side of Matt's hips and Mello was down on his knees, straddling Matt's thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt exclaimed, suddenly looking up and trying to get up.

"Hold still," Mello said gruffly while placing his hands on Matt's shoulders. "You said you wanted your back popped. I'm popping your back." Mello placed his hands on Matt's spine and rubbed gently, relaxing the muscles there. Matt laid his head on the floor, sighing under Mello's touch. Mello's hands dipped lower on Matt's back, and Matt was internally panicking. Mello couldn't lift his shirt; he couldn't see the marks there.

Mello's hands moved back up to Matt's neck. Mello placed one hand on top of the other where Matt's back and neck connected. Then without warning, he pressed down hard, almost as if he were performing CPR. Matt's back and neck popped and he gasped. Mello's hands moved further down and he did the same all the way down to Matt's tailbone, where they lingered.

Mello's weight disappeared but Matt stayed flat on his stomach, breathing heavily and relishing the sensation.

When Matt sat up he saw Mello sitting cross-legged, his chocolate bar clutched loosely in his hand and his tongue protruding slightly from his lips. Matt stared for a few seconds before leaning forward.

"Dude?" he asked, startled when Mello jumped and looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be right back!" Mello called as he sprinted from the room. Matt watched him go in confusion before shrugging and turning the game back on, snickering every time he beat Mello's still character.

Mello suddenly shot back into the room, tripping over Matt's legs and sprawling through the air and falling face first on the floor. Matt yelped as Mello's feet connected with his legs, and then laughed when he saw the groaning figure.

Mello sat up and growled at Matt. "What are you laughing at?" he cried, throwing himself at Matt and pulling him to the ground. They lay there play wrestling one another until a bare foot stepped between them. Mello looked up at L.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your time together, but Matt, will you come with me?" the raven droned.

Matt looked at Mello, then at L. His eyes were wide behind the goggles as he stood and slowly followed L from the den.

L led Matt down a majestic hallway full of artwork and tapestries. Matt was half way fascinated by the décor, but at the same time, he was worried. Why had L asked to talk to him alone?

"I understand your concern Matt, but don't worry; you aren't in trouble," L said suddenly, making Matt start. "Mello simply told me something interesting and I would like to further explore it."

Matt's eyes widened, though L wouldn't know for the goggles. What the hell was going on? Mello had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone! The redhead's hands started shaking but his face remained blank as he followed L.

When they reached the end of the corridor, L opened the door on the right. Watari was standing behind the door and smiled kindly at both of them. Matt stepped past the threshold and prepared himself for a bombardment of questions and accusations about his father.

His jaw dropped and he swore he would start drooling.

The room was set up wall to wall with computers. Screens lined the walls and the back wall was made up of a five by five grid of screens, all connected to one computer. The closer Matt examined it though, the more impressed he got. There were twenty five screens all connected to one system, but that system could access twenty five servers and networks simultaneously.

Matt turned back to L with wide eyes. "This is… amazing!" Matt was stumbling over his words. He was in hacker heaven. "Why did you bring me here though?"

"Mello tells me that you have a certain love for technology. I was going to build you a computer similar to his, but from his accounts you are even better with computers than I." Matt gaped. L led the boy to a table that was loaded with everything needed to hand build a computer. "You have everything you need to build a computer to your liking, yes? And I believe when you are finished I would like you to attempt breaking into my system."

"You…would let me… build my own computer? To keep?" Matt was flabbergasted. "And then, you want me to break into your system?" L nodded, and that was all the permission he needed. He jumped at the table and started gathering what he needed. This was too fun.

"Oh, and Matt? You have twelve hours."

Matt cracked a grin and licked his lips. He was being presented with a challenge. When the door behind him clicked shut softly, he was already building.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"L?" Mello inquired. The insomnia looked up from his strawberry cake. "What does everyone think is going on with me and Matt?"

"Matt and I," L corrected.

"Matt and I, then. What does everyone think is going on?"

L seemed to think for a moment. He looked down and stared blankly at his cake, and while most would believe him to have lost interest, Mello knew he was thinking of how to phrase whatever he had to say. L tilted his head back and pressed his thumb to his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You and Matt are obviously sexually attracted to one another and there is an 83% chance that you two have developed feelings for one another. Matt has you wound up and wondering. He is a true candidate for you. He makes you think, wonder, want. You cannot help but wonder about him because he does not bear his emotions to you and the world.

"There is also a 98% chance that at some point in his life Matt has experienced some form of abuse and has since withdrawn himself from the world. Since meeting you, that seems to have changed. You and Matt seem to have connected on some level beyond that of any others."

Mello was silent for a few seconds. A horrible though popped into his head, but if anyone could answer it was L.

"What are the chances that Matt is still being abused?" Mello asked apprehensively.

L looked at him sharply. "Based on the question and his behavior from what I have seen… 65%."

Mello felt his heart clench. If the chances were greater than about 40% by L's statistics, then he was probably at least partially right.

"Unfortunately, unless there is evidence or Matt will willingly tell us, there is nothing that can be done."

Mello sighed and hung his head. He knew that was answer. He felt so lost and stupid.

"So, what does everyone think is going on?" he asked dully.

"You and Matt are developing feelings for one another."

"I can't though! You were right, he's been abused before and he's too nervous to have anything resembling a relationship right now! How do I make those feelings go away?" Mello's head was in his hands, and when he looked up at L, there was sadness in the black orbs.

"The only way to not feel for Matt is to push him away completely and forget him."


	13. Chapter 13

Mello was silent. He was shocked, to say the least. What was L telling him? He couldn't push Matt away like that.

"I can't." The sentence was blunt; final and resolute. This didn't seem to shock L.

"I know you can't. I also know that you don't want to. Any feelings then will be pushed aside and left to simmer and develop until the tension causes one or both of you to snap. That could result in one of two things: you and Matt could end up together, or you will hate and long for the other."

Mello blinked several times, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He and L sat thinking and throwing around ideas for how to quell his feelings for the redhead for hours.

Without warning L's computer beeped ominously. Mello's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. Someone was trying to break into L's computer. But L was just… sitting there.

"I am fully aware of what is going on Mello. Matt is attempting to force his way into my system with my permission. As for your predicament, I'm afraid you have three options. You don't seem to agree with any of them," L stated as he stood. With that, he walked out of the room.

Mello stared after him and weighed it all in his head. Pushing Matt away wasn't an option. It wouldn't work for either of them. Trying to put himself into a relationship with Matt was dangerous, unstable, and could be cut short at any point in time. That wasn't an option at all.

But what if L was right? What if forcing the feelings and desire down only ended in him and Matt having to push each other away? Or worse, what if Mello ended up raping Matt?

No. He couldn't and wouldn't stoop that low. The thought alone made him sick.

Mello sighed and grabbed a chocolate bar, ambling out of the room to find out where L had possibly gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L's system was hard to crack. He still had a possible encryption code, so it was doable, but it was taking a while. Matt had been working for seven hours, three of which were spent building the computer. Another hour was spent programming the machine the way he wanted it.

Three hours. Three hours he had been working on getting into this system. That was the longest time Matt could remember spending on a hacking job.

He was agitated now, itching for a cigarette. His hands were shaking slightly and his goggles had been shoved down around his neck. His vest lay discarded on the floor.

Narrowing his eyes and cracking his knuckles, Matt worked his way through the last bits of the last layer of security. The firewall tried to block him and divert him, but he wormed his way past it and was pleased when his computer gave a _beep_ to indicate that he was in the system.

Around that time, L walked into the room and looked at the screen with wide eyes. Mello followed with a saddened look on his face.

"Incredible. What form of security do you use Matt-kun?" L asked.

"One Time Key. It's an impossible encryption because it's truly random."

"Nothing can be truly random," L argued, turning to Matt.

"One Time Key uses sound waves and scrambles them. It is random and there's no way to copy it because there is no code." Matt smirked.

L was silent. Matt had him completely at a loss. "This is amazing. Do you know how to make one?"

"You want me to install it in your system?" L nodded. "Yeah, but when does it need to be done?"

"That is no matter. Most others cannot break the code I have set up and so you can take your time."

L turned and stood, walking away with his thumb pressed against his lips. This Matt character was strange. He didn't open like a book under intense stares.

L shuddered at the memory of those intense green eyes.

"You alright?" Matt asked Mello in a concerned voice.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Sorry," Mello replied in a weak tone.

Matt arched a brow but decided against asking questions.

"Hey, I'm going to go out and smoke. Do you want to come with?" Okay, not all questions.

Mello followed Matt outside and watched as Matt leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette. They chatted idly about nothing in particular. Matt thanked Mello for mentioning the computer to L multiple times and Mello shook it off. Matt asked several times if Mello was okay and Mello always replied that he was fine. His replies got shorter and harder each time.

They stood outside for several hours, Matt chain smoking and Mello munching away at chocolate. When the air started to chill they went inside, still chatting about nothing. Neither noticed the black sedan parked on the street.

Deon laughed cruelly and looked at the pictures he got. That blonde boy was Keehl, no doubt. And he was with the boss's kid. Deon laughed once more as he hit the boss's speed dial and peeled away.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice answered.

"Benny's still alive right?" Upon receiving his affirmative, Deon sneered. "Well, he didn't finish the job."

"What'chu talkin' 'bout?" Thomas asked.

"I found your boy. I wasn't able to get him just yet, but he's with the Keehl kid."

"That ain't possible!" Thomas shouted. "All the Keehl's are dead! That car was totaled!"

"Well boss, if this kid here ain't the kid, I don't know who he is."

"You got a picture? Send it to me."

"Whatever you say boss." Deon clicked the phone shut. Now not only would he bring in the boss's son, but he'd take down Mihael Keehl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: Please don't hate me. I wrote this chapter just for you!**

"You know Benny; you did the job to get forgiveness in my eyes." The trembling man nodded shakily. "But, if that kid finds out about his daddy and takes over the mafia again and he's _anything_ like his daddy, we're in trouble."

"B-Boss, I don't know how that kid can be alive! You saw the car after I hit it! It was totaled, boss," Benny pleaded. The words tumbled from his lips haphazardly, anything to stay alive.

"I don't give a fuck how it happened, or what happened. What I do care about is that the Keehl kid is still alive. And he's getting close to the age where he could have some power. That's not good, Benny."

The pathetic man trembled at Thomas's feet. Thomas looked down his nose. Why had he ever thought that Benny deserved forgiveness? He was a fuck up, through and through.

"Some good did come of this, though." Benny looked up hopefully, un-shed tears glistening in his eyes. Thomas sneered and pistol whipped the man across the cheek. "Grow up, you sack of shit. Now I have something to use against my son. If he's as close to little Keehl as he seems to be in these pictures… I'll have mercy on you."

Thomas strode from the room as he dialed Deon, leaving Benny sobbing in relief in the cell. Perhaps Beyond Birthday would have told him that the numbers floating above his head were still dangerously close to zero. But then, perhaps not. The clock read 2:17 am on Sunday. Six hours, thirty seven minutes, twenty seconds, nineteen, eighteen…

Deon slunk through the doorway to the blonde's room, where he and Mail were sprawled across the bed. He was a little unhappy with his orders, but the boss was right. Mail was getting out of control and perhaps the Keehl boy would be good leverage. In any case, he couldn't defy the boss.

So, draping the cloth gently across Mail's face, he clamped his hand down as the boy's eyes opened wide. Within a few seconds, the boy was out again.

Deon held perfectly still, watching the blonde figure. After a few bated breaths, Deon gathered everything that belonged to the redhead into the duffle bag. Binding Mail's hands behind his back and planting the fake note, he hauled Mail over his shoulder and slunk from the manor, disappearing into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello woke slowly. He opened clear blue eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of Axe and cigarettes that was distinctly Matt permeating the air in his room. But when he turned, Matt wasn't there.

Mello sat up abruptly, ignoring the dizziness and shot off the bed, searching for Matt. His belongings weren't there, Mello managed to register before falling hard. He landed on his side with a sharp cry of pain.

L and B burst into the room after hearing the fall and the cry afterwards. L knelt beside Mello and helped him into a sitting position before looking around.

"Where is Matt?" L asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and he wasn't there," Mello said in a slightly panicky tone.

"'I got a call from my dad and had to go. Sorry about leaving so suddenly but I'll see you at school. Signed, Mail'," B read from the bed. He had Matt's note clutched in his hand and he looked skeptical.

"No!" Mello screamed. "He doesn't go by Mail; he never will. Someone took him."

"Mello there is no proof!" L cut in smoothly.

"And of course, until there's proof that something's up, we can't do anything," Mello said bitterly while L nodded.

"I don't trust his father," Mello said bitterly.

"Nor do I, Mello. Nor do I," L said in a low voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Matt awoke, he felt leather pressed against the side of his face. His head hurt and he could feel metal cutting into his wrists. There was a cloth over his mouth in a pathetic gag, and he was lying on his side.

When Matt tried to sit up he found that his ankles were bound as well. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to get his bearings. A chuckle rang out in front of him and his head snapped up. He met cold brown eyes in the mirror.

"You're awake huh? That's good; I musta used more chloroform than I thought. It's near seven now," the man said.

'_Deon. Shit, my dad found me. But I was at Mello's house…_' Matt's eyes widened. They had found him at Mello's!

"Don't you worry about your little blonde toy. I'm under strict orders not to touch him." Matt growled deep in his chest. "Well, daddy said to bring you in once you woke up, so here we go." Deon got out of the car and opened the back door. A crony on the other side opened the door and placed the cold muzzle of a gun against Matt's cheek.

"Don't fight ginger," the man commanded, laughing when Matt snarled.

Deon cut the cords around Matt's ankles and he was dragged out of the car by his hair. He looked around the moment he had his footing and noticed that he was in an underground parking garage. He was probably at his father's hideout. _'Funny how most kids like visiting their dads at work,'_ Matt thought distantly as he was poked and prodded to a flight of stairs.

Once at the top, Deon banged on a metal door with the butt of his gun. The lock clicked several seconds later and was opened by a huge guy. Matt wondered briefly if the man took anabolic steroids. He was dragged unceremoniously through the room that was littered with leather couches and sleaze bags with whores attached to their laps.

Matt was thrown to the ground at his father's feet. He glared up at the man spitefully as the girls flanking him were shoved aside. Thomas reached forward and yanked the gag off of Matt, who proceeded to spit on him.

The barrel of a pistol connected with his cheek and he fell to the floor, groaning. He pushed himself back up and glared as blood ran down his cheek. Thomas arched a brow.

"That kid you were hanging out with seemed to make you pretty damn bold. I don't like it, boy."

"Fuck you," Matt retorted, groaning again as a foot connected with his stomach.

"Maybe me trying to teach you don't work. Boys," he called. Several of the dirty looking sleaze bags stood at the call. "Take him."

Matt's blood ran cold but his face remained calm. He was hauled to his feet and dragged into another room. When the cuffs came off and he looked around, he knew fighting was no use. One against four, even with his skills, didn't have good odds. And so when his pants were yanked off, he allowed his body to go limp.

As much as it disgusted him, he obeyed and allowed everything that happened to him. He now understood the implications that Deon had suggested. They had left Mello unharmed as a source of leverage against him. If Matt misbehaved, Mello would pay. That couldn't happen.

And so he took the taunts and the sneers, the words he usually would have killed over. He let himself be jerked and yanked around, raped and beaten, without any complaint.

He still cried out when they thrust into him roughly, he still allowed tears to stream down his face. But he wouldn't allow himself to beg. He wouldn't plead for mercy again.

His torment only lasted for about 45 minutes, though it felt like eternity. His father came in and ordered the men back to their jobs, dragging Matt off the floor.

"So how about it, Mail? You going to be a bit more cooperative?" Thomas asked.

Matt lifted his head and once dull green eyes met Thomas's. Thomas stared. Mail's eyes were never alive, especially not after that kind of treatment.

"My name is Matt," the boy replied steadily. Thomas sneered and dropped the redhead.

"Seems I'm going to have to use the little blonde." Matt tensed. "Heh, that struck a nerve huh? Well, _Mail_, if you don't get your fucking act in line, maybe I'll bring in the blonde boy. He looks like he's never taken it up the ass, and I am letting you get used a lot…" The sentence hung dangerously in the air and Matt gave a choked sob.

"Not him… Anything but him…" Matt pleaded.

"That's more like it. Now get dressed."

Matt stood on shaky legs and managed to pull his clothes back on. He ignored the blood that seeped from the cuts and bite marks and shook his head, allowed his hair to fall in front of his eyes. He took a few tentative steps and found that the torment wasn't bad enough to restrict him from walking.

He followed his father and willed his face to stay pale when the men sneered and called out to him.

"Yo boss, can we play with him again?"

"He was so pretty!"

"Them screams were so delicious!"

Matt ignored it all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello was pacing. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Mello knew that Matt was in trouble, he just knew it!

"Mello, pacing will do nothing. I understand your concerns but winding yourself up will do nothing!" L yelled. He was losing his cool. L understood that Mello knew; L knew as well. L was just as nervous and Mello's constant pacing was doing nothing.

Mello stopped and met L's eyes. L didn't yell. Mello's warning flags were going off. L knew something was going on and he felt as useless as Mello did. Mello went limp and sank down on the couch next to the raven haired man.

"So we're all in consensus that Matt is in trouble?" B asked from the chair he was perched on.

"Yes. But there is no proof, and Matt will give up nothing. There is nothing we can do," L sighed as he dropped his head.

The insomniacs were already considering Matt family.

"Why are you two as worried as me?" Mello asked suddenly.

L and B looked at Mello, and then at one another. "Matt has struck something in you, Mello," B said.

"Yes, Matt has easily unlocked an inner child in you." Mello glared at L, but the raven kept going. "Matt brings out a more joyous side of you that isn't laden with angst and pain. He makes you happier."

Mello was stunned that the twins had paid so much attention. They were right of course, but that they'd noticed was impressive.

"When you're with Matt you don't throw yourself around or degrade yourself like you used to." B made a noise of agreement at this statement.

"When Matt came along your interest was captured. You have paid attention to him longer than any of your other partners or potential partners. And it's dreadfully obvious that you want him as a partner, and this level of interest suggests that you want a relationship. Matt means something to you and so he means something to us." The red eyed man stated it with such finality and confidence. L nodded in agreement.

"Well put brother. Matt matters to you and so he matters to us. Now, what I'm concerned with is Matt's last name. Jeevas."

Mello's eyes widened. He should have seen this coming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt had to resist the urge to feel pity.

When he walked into the cell with the trembling lump of man, he felt sick. Well, sicker. The man looked up at Thomas with a pleading look in his eyes. When those sunken in eyes shifted to Matt, he looked confused.

Thomas turned and pulled out a gun. "You're going to be my heir should something happen to me. You're pretty smart and you know what's going on, I'm sure?" Matt nodded. "But you ain't got what it takes. You still got a conscious in there son, and I'm going to change that."

The gun was pressed into Matt's palm. Thomas knew that Matt knew how to use a gun. Matt looked up and dull eyes met Thomas's.

"Shoot him." Thomas gestured to the quivering mass on the floor, who was begging incoherently for mercy.

"Why am I shooting him?" Matt's voice didn't sound like his. Even when he put on the mask and became monotonous, there was always a mischievous or sarcastic undertone. Now there was nothing.

Thomas smirked.

"Why doesn't matter son." Matt flinched at the use of the word 'son'. "Why is never going to matter. Do it." The statement was final.

Matt looked at the gun in his hand and wondered vaguely if he could do it. Could he shoot a man he didn't know, all in cold blood? He didn't even know what this man had done, but apparently why didn't matter. After meeting Mello, after suddenly feeling again, could he kill someone?

'_If it's for Mello's safety,´_ a fleeting voice whispered in his head.

His once shaking hands grew steady and he gripped the gun. For Mello, he could do anything.

Looking up and meeting eyes with the man he was about to kill, he wrapped his finger around the trigger. He didn't register the fear or desperation in the man's eyes, and he didn't care. He just pulled the trigger.

The clock read 8:54 am, Sunday. Three, two, one...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: Thank you so much for every review/favourite/alert. It means so much to me. I also forgot to mention, I will write one shots for every 50th reviewer. So, I need to find that person. **

After shooting Benny, Matt collapsed from blood loss. Deon took pity and managed to convince Thomas to take the boy to the hospital. After having their hacker create different identities, they rushed the redhead to the hospital.

The doctors didn't ask many questions at first; they were too occupied with saving Matt's life. Thomas hadn't realized how much blood the boy had lost. Once the wounds were properly wrapped and Matt was hooked up to a saline solution, the questions started.

Matthew was in a car accident; Thomas and Deon were brothers who had rushed to his aid. The doctors took the explanation without question. It was plausible; Matt's body was littered with cuts and bruises and two of his ribs were fractured.

The doctors were about to leave and check on "Matthew" when Thomas stopped them.

"Please don't let anyone aside from my brother and I visit him. There are several bullies at his school and I don't want to take the risk." Thomas made his voice pained and concerned and the doctor nodded.

"Certainly, sir."

As Thomas walked away he smirked. It was literally too easy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mello, I'm sure you understand why I made the connection." Mello nodded at L. "Part of me wants to believe it's a coincidence and that Jeevas wouldn't enroll his son in school under that name. But it's too significant to ignore. Do you know anything?"

Mello was battling himself. Did he say yes or no? He knew, but Matt was right. If there was any chance that Matt could get hurt for telling, then Mello had to keep the secret. Making his decision, he looked up at L and shook his head.

"No, he hasn't told me anything about his parents except that his mother died."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_ Damn it. It was too fucking early to get up!

Matt reached out to swat at the alarm, only to feel something tugging at his arm. He opened his eyes, only to hiss at the light. Where the fuck were his goggles?

Memories came back suddenly. Deon had taken him from Mello's house to the hideout; he had shot that man… Matt felt sick to his stomach.

He opened his eyes more slowly as a nurse came bustling into the room.

"Oh, does the light hurt? Here, I can dim the lights."

As the lights went out and a lamp came on, Matt opened his eyes fully and sighed in relief.

"What happened?" he groaned. If he was in a hospital, then there was an alibi that he needed to know.

"You don't remember? Oh dear, you were in a car accident," the nurse said in a concerned tone.

'_Ah, shit. I should've known she'd think I had amnesia. That's okay, I can work around that.'_

"Tell me some things you can remember about yourself," the nurse said politely.

Matt's brain hopped into overdrive to think about what name and information Thomas would have given him.

"My name is Matthew; I'm sixteen, a junior in high school. My mom died in a car accident, I'm taken care of by my dad Thomas and sometimes my uncle Deon." The nurse nodded.

"Alright, so you don't have amnesia. The scans don't show any brain damage, and your ribs are healing up nicely."

'_Ribs? I didn't know they broke my ribs,'_ Matt found himself thinking.

"You'll be free to go tomorrow, but we want to keep you over night to make sure everything is stable. Got that? And once you go, you need to keep those cuts bandaged until they're healed. No exceptions!" she stated firmly. Matt nodded.

"Alright, hun, you ever been in a hospital?" she asked. Matt shook his head and she reached up to a cord attached to the wall. "This here is your call button. You need anything, you pull it. One of the nurses at the station will be here to find out what's the matter, alright?"

Matt nodded. She checked his vitals and left the room afterwards. Matt reclined in the bed and thought hard.

Mello was inevitably involved. There was no way around it… Shit. Mello was now inconstant danger and his life was dancing in Matt's palm.

Matt would have to distance himself from the blonde. Of course Thomas and maybe Deon would be the only ones allowed to visit him, so that was covered. Matt's chest ached at the thought of pushing Mello away.

There was no way around it though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday found Matt absent from school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On Tuesday Matt avoided Mello like the plague. He knew he was hurting Mello, and he was hurting himself, but it was he had to do. He kept himself protected from that intense blue stare, he avoided questions and he didn't speak. He didn't risk going to the roof, he knew better.

When he arrived home from school, his father told him to get straight into the car. Matt obeyed while he simmered inside. He was driven to the base. This time he wasn't bound or knocked out. He wouldn't betray their secrets.

Upon arriving, Thomas smiled wickedly at his son. "You're joining the big boys now. You're going through initiation."

Matt's blood ran cold. He knew what initiation had in store for him, and training would be more rigorous. He kept his face and eyes stony as his goggles were ripped off.

Thomas looked deep into Matt's eyes. He was met with lively yet restrained green fire. In those eyes he saw no emotion, only pure fire begging to be released. A cold, stone wall blocked it out.

Thomas smirked. "You only wear these goggles at school." Matt nodded stiffly. The boy was then dragged away to begin initiation.

He was bent roughly over a table and tied down. One of the men asked if his shirt should be removed, but one quickly replied, "Nah. That's material is too thin to do anything anyway. It's not worth the trouble anyhow."

The end of a whip came down across Matt's back. He bit his lips hard as the leather sliced his skin. The pain was agony, his skin was alight and his nerve endings were begging for mercy. His mouth wouldn't though. They wouldn't know the satisfaction. Matt's cold eyes grew colder with each strike, yet they stayed even with those of the holder. He met eyes with his tormenter and gave them a clear message every time. Yes, they had the advantage over him.

But he wasn't going to crumble before them.

Deon stood in the corner of the room, watching. He had convinced Thomas to let him to supervise and make sure the job was done correctly. Deon was thankful he was there; each of the men standing above the crimson haired boy was restraining himself.

Deon suppressed a shudder. God, how he hated this life. Tormenting this poor kid, and all for having a backbone? But the life of his wife and his daughter… their lives were constantly at stake. He knew how the kid felt, having something he cared for—some_one_ he cared for- being used against him as leverage.

And so Deon watched with guarded eyes as the leather ripped the flesh of the boy's back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the leather straps were taken off, Matt fell to the ground. No tears had fallen and no screams had been released. He had passed.

He was still in pain. He crumbled to the floor in a panting heap of blood and ripped cloth.

Once the men had left, Deon stepped forward and lifted Matt into his arms. This was okay, this was planned. The boy was supposed to go to the room attached to Deon's afterwards to have the wounds bandaged. He was to start training tomorrow, and an infection would only hinder that.

Deon laid the boy down across the bed and cleaned the wounds, bandaging them. When he was finished he pulled the covers up over Matt in a surprisingly gentle way and reached down below his bed.

He withdrew several sandwiches and two bottles of water and laid them next to Matt.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but you need to eat. At least drink the water, okay?"

Matt looked up at Deon with untrusting eyes. "What reason have you given me to trust you?"

"I'm the one that convinced Thomas to let you come in here once it was done, and I convinced him to let me supervise so that those men wouldn't rape you."

Deadened green eyes met soft brown eyes. Matt searched intensely, searching for any sign of a lie. Deon had to repress a shiver at how intense those eyes were. Matt had Thomas's eyes, but Thomas's didn't hold the intensity or the unbound intelligence of this boy's.

Matt's held a promise. He was training himself to be a Mafia soldier. He would train himself until he was high in the ranks with Thomas, then he would get his revenge. Deon smiled suddenly, knowing that Matt believed him.

"Let me know when you come up with a good plan, _Matt_. I want to go out in a blaze of glory." Deon stood and left the room, hardening himself once more and putting on the mask a soldier must wear.

Matt smirked and sat up, sinking his canines into the food provided. He had help on the inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why couldn't that insufferable redhead just talk to Mello? Why was he avoiding him so?

Mello was sitting in his Chemistry class, listening to the teacher aimlessly ramble on about things he already knew. Matt was sitting on the other side of the room. Three weeks had passed since Matt had disappeared and so far he had managed to avoid Mello in every way.

The blonde didn't want to resort going to Matt's house, but he was running out of options.

Mello studied Matt from across the room. The goggles protected his eyes, but from how stony his face was, Mello was almost afraid to see his eyes. His cheeks were pale and his posture was always tense, even was he looked relaxed. He sat, leaning back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest and his knees spread casually.

But underneath the stance, tension and nervousness ran through every bone of Matt's body. Mello could see it. His arms weren't supposed to look so defined in that shirt, nor were his legs through his jeans. His feet weren't supposed to be pressed that hard into the ground. His neck wasn't supposed to be buried in the collar of his vest and his eyes weren't supposed to dart around constantly.

Mello bit his lip and tried to think of an alternative to going to Matt's house. But how?

Mrs. Rem suddenly called out a familiar name. "Matt? Can you balance the equation?"

Matt's eyes flicked up to the board and took in the nuclear equation. He rolled his eyes and sighed, blowing a strand of unruly hair up. "The answer is 238, 92, Uranium."

"Well, now, it seems that you aren't as dumb or lazy as you act."

Mello saw the tension in Matt's body peak. Something was seriously wrong; this wasn't laid back, easy going gamer Matt. This was different, and Mello didn't like it.

Matt met eyes with Mrs. Rem, staring her down. She withered a little under his stare, shrinking back slightly. Mello's eyes widened and a collective gasp went through the room. No one intimidated Mrs. Rem; it wasn't thought possible. And yet, she backed away from the redhead as he turned on heel and strode from the room.

Mello watched his hands as he left. Matt's hands were shaking and twitching, like he needed something. _'He's going to smoke,_' Mello thought. He caught L's eye and the raven nodded.

Mello shot his hand up in the air and Mrs. Rem glared at him. "May I go to the restroom?" he asked, ignoring the icy stare he was receiving. That was nothing new. The teacher nodded curtly and he dashed from the room, and then stayed in the hallways, completely silent. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, clearly going in the direction Mello knew to be the roof. These footsteps were clunky, too hard and forced. It was Matt.

Mello slunk after him, martial arts kicking in and causing him to shift his weight evenly. His converse shoes made next to no noise and he still moved at the speed of one who was running.

Within minutes he was ascending the staircase leading up to the roof. He opened the door quietly and looked around, finding nothing. He shut the door behind himself and scanned the roof, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice rang out from behind him.

Mello whipped around and was met with goggled eyes that were glaring. Mello suddenly knew why Mrs. Rem had shied away from that stare. It held so much intensity, so much anger. It was frightening.

But Mello forced himself to stand straight.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"Cause I realized that this isn't the lifestyle I want. I'm a Soldier now, Mello. I can't get close and I don't want to."

Matt had to keep his face calm when he stared at Mello, whose expression turned from shocked, to outraged, and then to hurt.

The blonde took a faltering step back. "You're serious…" He stepped forward again. "No, that's not the Matt I got to know."

"The Matt you got to know doesn't exist anymore!" Matt's voice was calm. No, not calm. It was dead. It was still soft; it hadn't raised a decibel, but power and authority rang through with malice laced underneath.

Mello's face fell and it hurt Matt's heart. But he willed himself to remain strong. It wouldn't be long.

"Goodbye, Blondie," Matt said with a sneer for effect. But as he walked away, he found a small, genuine smile gracing his lips.

"_All in good time, Blondie. All in good time.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: My muse is back! I feel like it's been forever. Please review, any and all thoughts are so important to me and I adore them.**

Three more weeks. It had been three more weeks, all totaling to six weeks of training. Matt's father had stopped a good deal of the abuse, but the men at the hideout were ruthless. Matt fought his way through the ranks.

The hacker that was there before Matt was long gone, his neck snapped by Matt's hand. Matt had made the mafia so much richer and the drugs and weapons trade was smoother than ever.

Matt was a soldier in the ranks. He went on assignments and was known to be heartless and willing to do anything to get the job done. His conscious had seemingly disappeared.

Matt had kept count. He knew exactly how many people he had killed, and he remembered every one of their faces. He tried to forget the anguish or the fear in their eyes, but they haunted his nightmares. Matt counted the days until he and Deon set their plan in action.

Matt had looked into the files and had found that Mello was to be assassinated. It had been so hard to keep calm, and he didn't know _how_ he managed. He was going to be assigned to kill Mello soon enough, and then everything would fall together.

And until then, Matt counted the days.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt was a mafia soldier.

The words rolled around in his head over and over, but he couldn't get his mind around them. Matt couldn't have gone over the edge like that, there was no way.

Mello had been working out excessively, throwing himself into his academics and drinking his thoughts of the redhead away. Nothing seemed to work.

He remembered back to the day before. What did that brunette have in store?

"_Hey, Mello! Are you going to the party tomorrow that Trish is having?" Kiki asked him at lunch. Mello thought about it and found he didn't feel like it. As he opened his mouth to respond, she smiled brightly and said, "That's awesome! I'll be at the bar at nine o'clock and you meet me there, okay?" She flounced away, hair tumbling behind her. _

_Mello thought about that mischievous look that had inhabited her eyes, and considered not going._

_Curiosity got the better of him._

And so he was here. Music thumped from the speakers and party music rolled through the house powerfully. The entire room smelled of sex, alcohol and sweat. People were grinding and moving in sorry attempts at dancing. All they really wanted was to arouse someone, anyone, into taking them to the bedroom.

At nine o'clock sharp he stood at the bar, ordering a margarita and pinching the bridge of his nose. The brunette suddenly appeared beside him, complete with a shit eating grin.

"Alright, I took the bait. What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Kiki pouted. "That's no way to act, I have something for you!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him away, down the hallway. Mello looked longingly at the drink left on the bar, and then was suddenly engulfed in blackness.

"What the actual fuck?" he cried, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. The door was locked. Mello started feeling along blindly for the light switch, when a familiar smell drifted through the room. Axe and cigarette smoke.

Mello was silent. He stood straight and turned his head, inhaling deeply.

"Hello Matt." The words echoed through the otherwise silent room. Mello heard a dry chuckle before a pair of soft lips caught his.

Mello jerked away and slapped where he knew Matt's face would be. He lacked the satisfaction he wanted when his palm connected and he heard the force of the blow.

The lamp flicked on and Matt stood there in all of his gangly glory, holding his hurt cheek. Mello took in the muscled form that didn't exist several weeks ago, how pale the cheeks were and how much thinner Matt seemed to have gotten.

What he noticed the most were Matt's goggles. They hung around his neck, shielding nothing. Matt's eyes bore through Mello. Mello was amazed by the immense sadness he saw there. It was heart-breaking to know that the boy had been covering such anguish for so long.

Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mello's once more, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. When he pulled away, he pulled his goggles up over his eyes. "Go home tonight, and keep everyone on the ground floor."

With that he was gone.

Mello stared at the shut door in shock. Matt was… _What?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Against his better judgment, Mello did as he was told. He didn't drink anymore after that, and brushing aside prying questions and random drunk girls (and a few guys) he hopped on his bike and gunned it home.

He was up for hours, into the dead of the night reading in the den. He had told L and B of Matt's message and they had agreed. L and B were indulging themselves in cake while Mello tried to read, but only wondered.

What did Matt mean? Why was that so important? And… had he ever really changed? Or had he hid and plotted something against someone (Thomas no doubt) for six weeks? Was it all a mask? Did everyone around him live in a masquerade?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Exactly as planned.

Matt and Deon were going to Mello's manor that night, followed by a squad to make sure everyone died. While Deon drove and they went over the plan once more, Matt allowed his mind to drift to hours before.

"_You know this kid. I want you to kill him." Thomas was holding a picture of Mello. Matt knew why at this point. Mello was the son of a mafia boss that had been murdered. If he regained power, Thomas was in danger. _

_Thomas was the leader of the Seraphs. Nikolai Keehl had been the leader of the Nephilim. How fascinating. Mello could not get to a position of power. _

"_And you're gonna kill him, so get rid of whatever conscious you might have left."_

_The order had been strict and Deon was sent as a supervisor of sorts. The rest were anticipated and sent as backup._

"Matt, are you okay?" Deon sounded concerned. Matt glanced over and found that they were almost at their destination. Ah, good, Mello's bike was there.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"You know you don't have to kill him. What has you phased?"

"I'm just thinking, Deon. I'm thinking about things that happened a long time ago."

"I know it sucks to kill people. It haunts you." Matt made a noise of agreement. "At least now I'll have paid for my mistakes." Matt looked over at that.

"What are you talking about Deon?"

"I'm gonna die here kid." The statement was spoken with such certainty that Matt couldn't help but believe it. Deon didn't look sad; in fact, he looked serene. "You still have a chance, kid. Take it."

Matt looked over and the two met eyes. Matt realized then that he and Deon had become friends. He was sad to see Deon go. He held out his hand as they parked the car and prepared to storm the house. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Likewise, kid." Matt's hand was met with a firm handshake.

As they exited the car, Matt thought he saw movement in the shadows. He shook his head, dismissing the idea.

Each and every soldier armed themselves heavily and made sure they had extra clips. Matt and Deon were the only ones who knew that none of them would make it out alive.

They all slunk up the sides of the house and entered through the second story, moving silently.

It was time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mello, if you're trying to trick us then it's not fun anymore," Beyond whined. He was tired of not being allowed to go upstairs.

"Yes Mello," L agreed. "You're entirely sure Matt wasn't pulling some prank on you?"

"I'm positive. Something is gonna happen."

Several seconds later gunshots rang out. L and B jumped to their feet, suddenly alert and focused. Mello yelped and fell to the floor, only to pull himself up when more gunshots rang out.

The three ran to the stairwells, only to be met with a firefight and several bodies. But what amazed Mello was that Matt was behind a gun, shooting. Matt was shooting to kill.

And killing he was. Every person he aimed at fell to the ground, dead. When it was all said and done, Matt and some man were at the bottom of the stairs, panting.

Matt turned. "I can explain."

Without warning the front door burst open. Several people ran in, screaming and shooting. Words of malice were there and being spoken to Matt and the other man.

"Traitor!"

"You little shit!"

"What the fuck Deon?"

Mello and the twins ran along with Deon and Matt, who burst into the living room and braced themselves. Mello stayed by Matt, who pushed the blonde behind him and held the gun up. His eyes were darting around and his stance was alert.

When the intruders ran through the door, Matt and Deon opened fire, killing a good majority of them. Deon was disarmed and caught in a knife fight, which Matt saved him from by shooting his assailant and giving him a new gun.

Suddenly everyone froze. Only three of the intruders were left alive and they were smelling the air like everyone else.

"Is that… _gas_?" Mello asked slowly.

"Oh, shit." Matt's words sparked fear into the intruders, who tried to run. Deon shot two of them while Matt tackled the third and snapped his neck.

Another walked into the room, holding an empty gas can. Everyone froze as he struck a match and smiled wickedly.

He threw the match to his feet.

The entranceway burst into flames, which quickly spread to the other rooms. Shouts from the back confirmed Matt's theory that more than one person was in on this. The blazing inferno of the man who started the fire lunged at Matt, who was shielded by Deon. Deon's body connected with the fire and rolled in the gas, igniting them both.

'_He was right,_' Matt thought sadly as he raised his gun and shot both of them in the head.

Mello and the twins were at the top of the stairs, calling for Matt to follow. Matt ran through the blaze while reloading, jumping over fallen bodies and catching up quickly. The smoke was intense and suffocating and, for the first time, Matt wished he didn't smoke.

They barged into a relatively clear room and were met with another attacker who had stayed behind. Apparently, they had never trusted Matt. Go figure.

Mello was shot at. Matt's mind went into overdrive and everything seemed to slowdown. He ran in front of Mello and shot the attacker in the gut, diving in front of Mello and getting the bullet lodged in his shoulder. He hissed but stood back up and started looking for a way out.

Matt never noticed nor knew that Mello had fallen. He had fallen on his side, on the knee that was hurt in the car crash. He had fallen into gasoline.

Mello's attacker knew though. He flicked a lighter and threw it at Mello, catching the blonde haired boy ablaze.

Mello's world ignited in pain. He never knew a sensation could feel like this. It was indescribable. Mello's thoughts went blank, his vision went orange, and his ears roared. It was unbearable.

He dropped to his knees and screamed. He was never really aware that he screamed, but he always remembered the high, piercing sound that penetrated the roar of the flames.

He always remembered that his vision went red for a split second before he felt a body collide with his. He was taken to the ground and the flames extinguished, then lifted haphazardly into Matt's arms. A voice rang out from the threshold.

"I knew I couldn't trust you boy!" Thomas bellowed. In his hands was a gun. Matt dropped to the ground, but not before another bullet hit Matt's side. Matt cried out in pain and turned, shooting wildly and causing Thomas to jump backward. Thomas's body went through the flames and Matt heard a cry of pain before the silhouette disappeared.

Matt heaved himself up as flames started to lick their way along the carpet and into the room. The heat was suffocating and Matt's vision was starting to fog. A low moan came from the figure in his arms and Matt remembered the serious injuries that Mello had sustained.

Matt's blood surged with adrenaline. He stood straighter and looked around for a way out that didn't involve anymore fire.

Matt had shot the window out. The glass was fragile and in tiny pieces, and Matt sprinted for the window.

He jumped with Mello in his arms. As they fell to the ground, two stories below, Matt was sure he was going to die. The trees in between their bodies and the ground slowed them considerably, and Matt used that time to switch their positions so that he was cradling Mello on top of him and to his chest. His back hit the ground, hard, and he saw stars. He was briefly aware that he had screamed, but at that point he didn't care.

He looked down at the charred boy in his arms. The left side of his face and torso were a horrible mass of blackened and raw flesh. Some form of discharge and blood were oozing out and his hair was singed and fried. The cotton of his outfit had burned away before it could melt into his skin. His shoulder, arm, chest and back were the same as his face.

But Matt's concern was Mello's heartbeat. He heaved the boy off of him and laid him flat on the ground, pressing his ear against Mello's chest. He ignored the blood and gasoline that marred the skin and he didn't bother to brush away the pieces of flesh. He listened and held his breath, trying to block out everything.

_Thump… Thump… Thump._

Matt sobbed in relief. Mello was alive. His heartbeat was weak, his skin was scarred, and he was unconscious, but he was alive.

As Matt collapsed onto Mello's chest, he was dimly aware of L running up to them. He only half heard the soothing words that help would be on the way soon and he didn't have the energy to ask where B was.

All he was aware of was the pain shooting through his veins, the heartbeat of the boy below him, and the distant sound of sirens before everything faded out of existence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: So, I figured that you have suffered long enough my dears. Heh, 4 days. Quite a bit of suffering, huh? Well, READ THIS! I don't like these next few chapters. I figured you should know that. That being said, please review. It makes me so happy.**

Pain. That was all Matt's mind could register. Shit, everything hurt. The light behind his eyelids was too bright and he was uncomfortable. His throat was parched. There were too many noises, and he wanted to roll over and pull a pillow to his chest and go back to sleep but he felt too weak to move. He let out a small groan.

An annoying _beep… beep… beep…_ was sounding from beside him and he could feel a needle in his arm, which felt slightly cold. Letting loose another small groan, Matt forced his eyes open and hissed at the intrusion of the light. The light seemed to stab through his retinas with thousands of tiny pins and needles.

Looking around with hooded eyes, Matt tried to piece together the events that had led to his being in the hospital. He was having difficulty breathing, as though his throat were parched. He blinked slowly and examined his body through bleary vision. He was clothed in white, uncomfortable garments and covered by a blanket.

The bed he was laying on was uncomfortable and lumpy, with a hard pillow behind his head. His shoulder and his side were throbbing dully and itching, and he remembered the gunshots suddenly. He remembered the pain and adrenaline that came with the penetration, and he remembered killing the squad that went with him and Deon.

Deon. Matt felt grief wash over him. He didn't want Deon to go, but when the man was burning, he had no other choice.

Thomas's face flashed through his memory and Matt heard the beeping to his side increase in pace as anger washed through him. Thomas had sent him to kill Mello.

Mello! The beeping (his heart monitor, the redhead realized) increased drastically as he shot up in bed, gunshot wounds forgotten. He pulled the I.V out of his arm and jumped out of the bed as nurses began rushing into the room. One caught him and steadied him as the blood rushed in his ears. His vision went black and when he blinked and came to, he was lying back on the bed while a nurse reinserted the needle.

"No…" he slurred, fighting weakly.

A doctor came to his side as the nurse left and looked down at him slowly.

"Son, do you know what happened?" Matt nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, you have two gunshot wounds, one on your shoulder and one on your left side. You have second degree burns on your hands and parts of your legs. You have several fractured ribs and you had a mild concussion. Fortunately, that's healed and you suffered no brain damage. That being said, you have been unconscious for two weeks. You've been living on saline solutions and liquids, so you have no food in your stomach. You need more rest than what you've gotten, along with food and time for the painkiller dosage to be docked."

Matt listened numbly. He had suffered several injuries and he was listening without real interest. His own injuries were unimportant compared to that of his blonde companion.

"What about Mello? Or Ryuuzaki and B? Are they okay?" he asked weakly, disgusted with the way his voice rasped. The doctor gave him a cup full of ice chips and told him that he had too many painkillers in his system to handle water. Matt threw back the ice and savored the liquid running down his throat.

"As to your question about your friends, Mihael will live. He is currently in intensive care due to third degree burns on about 35% of his body. He will inevitably scar, and he will be in a medically induced coma for an undisclosed amount of time while the worst of the burns heal. He is currently heavily bandaged and carefully monitored to avoid infection."

"Can I visit him?" Matt cut in smoothly.

"Uh… Excuse me?" The doctor seemed confused.

"May. I. Visit. Him?" Matt enunciated each word, as though speaking to a toddler.

"Well, your own injuries need to heal first, but once you aren't in bed rest then yes, you will be able to see him. He probably will not be responsive for a long amount of time. As for Ryuuzaki, he escaped with cuts and bruises, nothing major. He wanted to see you when you wake up, so when I'm done here I'll call for him. B is… Well, I'll let Ryuuzaki explain that."

As the doctor asked protocol questions about if he was okay or if he needed anything, Matt's blood ran cold and his mind drifted. He had gotten Mello and B hurt? _No, no no!_

Before Matt really understood what was happening, L was standing before him. When Matt blinked, L's huge owlish eyes stared at him. Matt stared back uneasily, afraid of what L was going to say. That he wasn't to see Mello or B, that they couldn't believe he'd done what he had done, that Mello was going to hate him.

They continued their little staring contest, with L tilting his head occasionally and staying blank while Matt fidgeted in his bed but couldn't tear away from those eyes, until the door opened and a man in a suit walked in. He froze at the scene and cocked a brow, but continued in and shut the door.

L shifted his gaze to the man and asked him-courteous as always-"What news is there?"

The man drew in a deep breath and turned to Matt. "Well, Mail-can I call you Mail?" he asked politely in a baritone voice.

"Matt," the redhead stated bluntly.

"Alright, Matt, are you aware that your father was in the fire that injured you?" Matt nodded curtly. "We don't know if there are any remains of him or his current whereabouts if he survived. We're currently going through the wreckage to find remains, but if we don't, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No. I don't know where he'll have relocated or if any of his subordinates survived."Matt's voice was curt and cold, sending across the clear message of distaste.

The man raised his eyebrows. "You were aware of your father's involvement in gang activity?"

"Yes. I was forced to participate."

The man sighed and ran a large hand through his thinning brown hair. He seemed troubled, as though he hadn't expected for the boy to be involved. "How old are you Matt?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You aren't old enough to legally live on your own, but, quite obviously, Thomas isn't a suitable guardian. Do you have any other family?" Matt shook his head, and the man sighed. "Well, we're going to have to make living arrangements for you-"

The man was cut off by a quiet monotone. "He will stay with us."

Matt looked over in shock. He would be staying with the twins and Mello? They didn't… hate him?

"Mr. Ryuuzaki, your house was diminished in the flames. Do you and your ward even have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I have another home within this region and I will be taking full advantage of it while the manor is rebuilt. The arrangements have already been made with social workers. Matt is now in my custody and will remain so until the age of 18. I'm sure that he doesn't have a problem with that?" L questioned, turning his gaze back to the stunned redhead. Matt shook his head dumbly.

"I understand. Well, if you hear anything about your father, Matt, please call me. We're trying desperately to arrest him." The man handed Matt a business card and left the room quietly. Matt shifted his eyes to L, who was holding something between his index finger and thumb. A pair of orange tinted goggles.

Matt took the goggles delicately and placed them over his eyes, blinking as the world enveloped itself in warm gold. He looked up at L and found tears prickling in his eyes.

"Thank you so much… I thought that you would hate me."

L tilted his head. "No, Matt-kun. We do not hate you. You are far too important to Mello for us to harbor any distaste against you. I would like to know, however, what coerced you into joining the Mafia ranks."

Matt drew a deep, shuddering breath. "H-He threatened me with… with Mello. He said he would kidnap Mello and take him to the base and…" Matt couldn't continue. He felt himself ready to gag and probably would've felt bile rising in his throat were there food in his stomach.

L nodded gravely. "I understand your position, and I am very glad that you didn't allow Mello to be harmed. However, were you to have escaped and come to us, we would have done everything in our power to protect you."

Matt shook his head adamantly. "No. I couldn't allow you to be in that kind of danger. You, B, and Mello… No one's showed care about me like that since my mom died. I couldn't put you in danger, I just couldn't." By the end he was rambling and panting. His heart rate had increased at the idea of Mello in that sort of position.

L grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced shielded eyes to meet black. "Matt! Whatever happened is in the past. You are now legally my ward and you will live with B, Mello and I. For now, you need to stay in bed and rest. Do not work yourself up over something like this."

Matt took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, allowing his body to sag back against the pillow. "What about B? Is he okay?"

L sighed slightly and raised his thumb to his lips. "B will survive, but he suffered second and third degree burns over a good percentage of his body, including most of his face. He is currently with Mello in intensive care and in a medically induced coma. He ended up getting into a hand to hand fight with one of the surviving Mafia members and his body ignited."

Matt looked down. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I never thought that they would bring gasoline or light the house on fire. And all of your possessions… God L, I'm so sorry."

"Everything is forgiven Matt-kun. I am L, the greatest detective in the world. I have millions of dollars at my disposal and can easily replace anything and everything that was lost. I am currently in the process of having new computer systems installed and once you come home with us, you will be allowed to build yourself another computer."

Matt gaped before his face morphed into a yawn. "Thank you L…" he murmured sleepily. L's hand sheepishly extended and petted Matt's hair, soothing Matt into a light sleep. Matt's sleep slowly morphed into a slumber, until his head lolled on his neck and his body went limp.

L smiled slightly at his new ward and left the room, closing the door with a quiet click.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Matt awoke, the dosage of painkillers had obviously been decreased. He felt more alert and aware of his surroundings. That being said, the amount of pain he was experiencing was dull and throbbing. Matt couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

L was sitting beside his bed, doing some form of paper puzzle. When he noticed Matt moving, he looked up and placed the puzzle beside him. "How are you feeling?" The monotone was gentle and soft, laced with concern.

"How am I feeling? Like shit," Matt replied bluntly. "When can I get up and go see Mello?"

A small smile tugged its way onto L's lips. "You and my ward seem to have a close personal connection. Might I ask if you have feelings for him?"

Matt blushed crimson and ducked his head, avoiding L's gaze. "Yeah… I kind of like him…" he mumbled eventually.

L's eyes were soft when Matt met them, while that same small smile tugged at his lips. "If you wish, I can allow you to visit Mello right now. I brought you some clothes that I believe you will find preferable." L produced a red and black stripped shirt and a pair of jeans, complete with black combat boots. Matt pulled the IV out of his arm and stood up, glaring when L opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm fine. I don't need a damn needle. I've lived through worse and I expect you to back me up." The sentence was coupled with a harsh glare. L nodded slowly.

"I will agree and defend you unless your condition worsens." Matt scoffed and agreed, then proceeded to strip and pull his clothes on over the wounds, wincing when they brushed too close. Afterwards, L stood and escorted him out the door, leading him down the hallway and sending withering glares at doctors who tried to interfere.

When they arrived at Mello's room, a nurse stopped them. "Mr. Ryuuzaki, I understand that Mr. Keehl is your ward, but are you comfortable with another visiting him?" she asked apprehensively, looking at Matt like she was afraid of offending him.

L turned and met her eyes, bringing his thumb up to his lips. "Matt-kun is always allowed to visit Mello." With that he turned and opened the door, ushering Matt inside.

"Now Matt, I must go check on my brother's condition. I trust you can find your way back alright?" Matt nodded absently, and L left the room, closing the door with a click.

Matt turned to look at Mello, and felt his heart drop to his stomach. The blonde was attached to a bunch of wires and tubes; there wasn't a hospital gown on his torso and all Matt could see were the bandages. White gauze and tape covered the left side of the boy, and his head was a mass of bandages. The blonde hair was trapped underneath the white tape and his entire face was covered, save for his nose which had breathing devices attached.

Matt felt physically sick, knowing that he was reason for the injuries. Mello would scar. Even with reconstruction surgery, the emotional scars and physical scars would never disappear. The blonde would _hate_ him…

And he was living with Mello now. Oh no, this was horrible. Matt could take Mello hating him, but not when they lived under the same roof.

To be with Mello every single day and know he was hated... That would be horrible.

The redhead slowly ambled over to where Mello lay and picked up the blonde's right hand, the only one that wasn't covered. Being careful not to jostle the IV tubes, Matt planted a gentle kiss on Mello's knuckles.

"I promise… Whatever it takes, I'll make it up to you," he whispered to silent air.

He could only hope Mello heard him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: I don't like this chapter at all. It doesn't feel right. But, it's needed. Please forgive how crappy it is. And that it's a filler. I'm sorry!**

Everything revolved around that pain.

_He was running through the house. Rather, he was watching himself run through the house. With him were L and B, along with Matt. Without warning, fire burned in Mello's gut. Matt, that fucking traitor. He had the audacity to lie to Mello, then go and almost get him killed. And now, his home was burning to ashes because of that insufferable redhead._

_Without warning, the twins were gone and Mello was alone with Matt. He saw the flash of the gun, and braced for the bullet that would end his life, only see Matt dive in front of him and catch the bullet with his shoulder. He stood in awe, until he saw the lighter._

_Mello remembered falling and splashing something, only to be met with the strong, pungent scent of gasoline. He cursed inwardly and kept running, getting as far away from the flames as possible. _

_He saw the flame rushing towards him and gasped. The flames caught and his body was alight. His nerves screamed for mercy, for the fire to char them beyond feeling. Only on his left side did he feel the pain. A high, clear sound echoed in his ears with the roar of the flames that he couldn't distinguish._

_A flash of red. A face, a familiar face. Matt. Mello cursed and thanked the redhead at once, knowing his anger for the boy and yet knowing that the moment their bodies made contact that Matt would be smothering the flames. _

_He felt his back hit the floor and Matt's weight crush him as a gunshot rang out. He heard Matt cry out in pain, then unintelligible shouts. The roar of the flames echoed in his ears, along with a clear ringing and his own heartbeat. He briefly wondered if he'd ever hear it again. _

_As he felt himself be lifted into a pair of strong arms, everything faded and went hazy. He tried to groan, whimper, anything. Anything to communicate his thanks and his pain before all went black._

_And repeat._

Mello fluttered his eyelids, trying to force them to open. He heard a whimper, which he was displeased to know was his, and tried harder to summon the strength. When he was finally able to peel his eyelids back, he was met with white. Everything to the left was white and pure, and somewhere in Mello's mind he knew that he was blind from those burns. He was in a dim room, in an uncomfortable bed. He was reclined in an uncomfortable position and everything was a dull, throbbing sensation.

He felt a breathing machine attached to his nose, along with a tube attached to his arm. No, wait, that was a needle in the crease of his elbow. An IV tube.

Mello allowed his head to loll on his shoulder, looking around the room. A familiar yet unidentifiable voice rang out beside him. "Ah, you're awake. I'll call the nurses." A long, pale hand reached over him and grabbed a wire, yanking slightly. When the arm retracted he longed to follow it with his sight, but he was so tired. He wanted a nap, to go back to sleep, but he found he didn't have the ability to tell anyone.

Mello allowed his thoughts to drift, closing his eyes and flitting in and out of consciousness. He was dimly aware of the doctor entering the room, less aware of the conversation he was having with the man in the room. He caught snippets of the conversation, but nothing to really go on.

_"5 weeks… mostly healed… corneal transplant… hetero chromia… lower dosage… see in time…"_

Mello was completely confused, so he stopped listening. Let the doctors talk over his fate; he just wanted to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Through the next few days, Mello drifted in and out of consciousness. The vision in his left eye never returned. By the time he was able to focus, he was afraid.

When he woke up and was able to move without struggle, he opened his eyes (to be met with white on the left) and looked over to where he knew his guardian would be. He saw L in his customary crouch, but a redhead was lying next to him on the couch. Mello's eyes narrowed at L's spindly fingers, which were threading through the boy's hair.

L looked up and met eyes with Mello. He followed the blonde's gaze to his hand and looked up at Mello again.

"Before you get angry at Matt, there are several things you should know." Mello nodded curtly, signaling for L to continue. "You suffered third degree burns on about 35% of your body. This includes the left side of your face, your left shoulder front and back and stretching down the left side of your torso. This will scar, despite any reconstructive surgery you might undergo.

"You are currently blind in your left eye. After the burns heal, you can have your eye socket rebuilt and can undergo corneal surgery, having your left eye replaced. There are no colors close to your eye color so you would have hetero chromia.

"Beyond suffered third degree burns over most of his upper body when he got into a hand to hand fight with one of the attackers. He will survive, but he will need to undergo corneal surgery inevitably.

"Now, about Matt. I understand your anger, but you have been in a medically induced coma for five weeks. Through three of those weeks, Matt has been awake and has refused to leave your room. He had to be tranquilized and pulled out of the room so that his stitches could be removed. In those three weeks, I have uncovered some very interesting and very disturbing information.

"Matt is the son of Thomas Jeevas, the leader of the crime syndicate. While staying with us, he was escaping the constant abuse of his father. His father found him at our home and took him, forcing him into the ranks of the Mafia. He had option to refuse. Were he to take that option, you would have been taken from us and left at the mercy of the men that abused and raped Matt-kun."

Mello felt his eyes widen. Matt had pushed him away to protect him from… rape? Which meant…?

"Matt got hurt and…" Mello swallowed hard, "raped in my place." There was no question in Mello's voice. It was cold and hard. L nodded gravely.

"Matt was at no fault, despite any anger or pain he might have brought you. Everything he did was to protect you, Beyond and I. During the fight, he and another man, Deon, acted against the wishes of Thomas. I'm sure by now you know the history of the name Keehl. You are the heir of the Nephilim, the most threatening branch of the Mafia to Jeevas. You know this.

"Matt-kun was sent to assassinate you. He betrayed the orders, believing that he would have died in protecting us. He did not count on the house being lit on fire, nor did he believe that Thomas would be there to witness his betrayal. He took two gunshots wounds for you, broke several ribs and suffered a mild concussion. He was the one who extinguished the flames that caught you, and he jumped from the second story with his intent being to break your fall with his body."

Mello was staring in shock and silence. All this time, he had been angry at Matt for nothing… for protecting him… for taking abuse for him…

Mello felt sick. His gag reflex was kicking in, and if he had food in his stomach he was sure he would have barfed.

Mello's eyes were staring to droop and his vision was staring to blur. He weakly grasped at L's hand and tugged on the appendage. "Thank you… Matt…" he said weakly in a slurred voice.

L held his young ward's hand and took the words into mind. Mello no longer harbored any ill will to Matt, and was grateful for the suffering on his behalf. As the young boy was lulled into a sleep, L found himself lost in deep thought. Matt would be very pleased with this turn of feelings…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Mello's eyes fluttered once more, he stayed awake for a longer period of time. As he focused, he saw that Matt was sitting on the couch, awake. The redhead stared with wide eyes that were unshielded by orange. The orbs of green were full of fear and sadness, glistening with un-shed tears.

The redhead was trembling and hunched in on himself, looking so pathetic and nervous. He was afraid, Mello realized, of facing the blonde. Matt was afraid that Mello hated him.

Mello raised a hand, weakly wriggling his fingers in a beckon. Matt's eyes widened and he stood slowly, creeping to the blonde with his shoulders hunched in on himself. He stood by Mello's bedside with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was breathing in weak, shuddering breaths and his frame was trembling.

"M-Mello, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I never thought you would be hurt, you or B, I-I thought that the team I came with were the only ones…" Matt's voice trailed off and a sob rolled through his body.

Mello weakly lifted his hand and touched Matt's arm, which was wrapped around his torso. Matt was holding himself and sobbing with his head bowed. Matt looked up at Mello's touch with wide eyes and flinched away.

Mello wriggled his fingers again. "Mattie… Cm' here…"

Matt's heart fluttered upon hearing the pet name that he so cherished. Mello wouldn't use that name if he was mad…

Mello's hand weakly grasped at Matt's and the redhead interlocked their fingers. "Mattie…I know you're sorry. It's okay though… I understand. Thank you for trying to protect me. Why though? Why would you let yourself be hurt like that…?"

Matt touched his forehead to Mello's shoulder. "I know how to deal with it… I know how to cope with it… I couldn't let you go through that. Not for me… I've dealt with it for so long. I know how to get over it. I couldn't let you suffer like that though. The men at the base, they're ruthless. They would have torn you apart, but I could take it and I wouldn't let you go through that!" Matt was sobbing hysterically at that point.

Mello brought Matt's face to his, brushing their lips together. Matt stopped sobbing and gasped, kissing Mello back slowly.

"Mattie… Don't cry. I don't hate you. I want to get to know you better… I want to be there for you. Tell me something though… How did your mom die?"

Matt drew in a deep breath and wiped his eyes, looking down at Mello's newly scarred face. "When she found out who my father was, she threatened to go to the police because she was… afraid for me. She didn't want me exposed to that. And he shot her. He got drunk that night and when he came home he…" Matt's voice trailed off and Mello shushed him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. I shouldn't have been upset with you… I'm sorry. And I forgive you."

Matt's heart fluttered in his chest and he kissed Mello again, allowing tears of happiness to fall against Mello's cheeks. Mello smiled and kissed the redhead back.

"Mello… L adopted me." Mello blinked slowly, not truly comprehending Matt's words. "I'm in L's custody until I'm eighteen…"

"You'll live with us…?" Mello asked slowly. Matt nodded eagerly. Mello's eyes started to close again and he sighed. "I'm sleepy Matt…"

"Go to sleep Mello, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Mello smiled and gripped Matt's hand in his, slowly drifting into a drug induced sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plot line and original characters.**

**AN: We are done with the fillers! I am so sorry, I don't generally like fillers but there was important information in them and it was necessary. I'm sorry. I don't think of this one as much of a filler. It's kind of in between. But no further rambling from me. On with the story!**

Through the next three weeks, Mello stayed in the hospital with Matt by his side. They exchanged a great amount of information concerning their pasts. Mello shared some of his memories about his parents, and Matt did the same about his mother.

"I know why your parents died," Matt dared to utter one day, causing Mello to look up at him oddly.

"They were hit by a drunk driver," Mello said with certainty.

"No Mello. A man named Benny was sent to wreck the car in such a way that it looked accidental. Your parents were killed intentionally."

Mello's right eye prickled with tears. His parents had been… murdered? Anger simmered in his chest and the sorrow in his eye turned to anger. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Matt cried.

Mello turned to glare at the redhead. "And why not?" he snarled.

"Mello…I killed him." The words struck Mello like a wrecking ball. "When I found out that he did that to you I couldn't help it. I killed him. And I don't ever want you to kill someone. Please Mello, promise me that you won't unless it's _absolutely_ necessary. It's the worst feeling in the world…"

The blonde's thoughts flashed back to several days earlier. He had woken to find his copper haired friend asleep on the couch and had resigned to reading one of the books L had brought him. For about an hour he had been contented and lost in the book, until he heard whimpering.

The déjà-vu was all too much. Mello knew it was Matt whimpering, he knew that vulnerable and pleading sound.

As he was about to call out to his friend, Matt sat up suddenly with a pain filled cry and grabbed his legs, hugging his knees to his chest. When he noticed Mello awake, he moved the chair to the blonde's bedside and took Mello's hand, laying his head against Mello's shoulder. Mello had cradled Matt's face and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, understanding Matt's desire to forget.

"Please don't take someone's life unless you have to. Please…" Matt's voice trailed off into a whimper, dragging Mello back to the present. The blonde ran his fingers through Matt's hair and tried to lead the conversation to a much lighter subject, wanting nothing more than for Matt's pain to disappear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Within a week, Mello went through a procedure to have his left eye socket rebuilt. The tear ducts would never heal, as Mello didn't want to undergo that procedure, but he would have a corneal transplant to have his left eye replaced.

After the surgery to rebuild the socket, Mello would be returning home with L and Matt. Beyond would be returning with them after having a similar procedure. He would be temporarily blind until he was able to withstand the transplants, but in his own words, "If I stay in this hospital any longer than I have to, I'm going to kill someone."

L managed to drag Matt back to the house-_-home_, he had to remind himself-while Mello and B went through the surgery. They were both scheduled to be put under at 4:30 am, and the night before Matt had been taken home.

While they were waiting for Mello and B's recovery, L dragged Matt out shopping. True to his word, L had a great sum of money at his disposal and was content to spend oodles of money on the redhead.

Matt was shy and awkward, not sure how to respond to someone spending so much money on him. He chose a whopping three stripped shirts, four pairs of ribbed skinny jeans and a vest. His combat boots had escaped almost completely unscathed.

L was displeased with the lack of clothing that the gamer chose. After checking the style of clothing, he got Matt several more shirts of different colors, about five more pairs of jeans and another pair of boots. He got Matt a pair of converse shoes as well, coupling it with several pairs of socks. L pulled out several pairs of basketball shorts as well, along with black tee shirts. When Matt opened his mouth to ask, L cut him off.

"If you sleep naked, I shall put the clothing back. Otherwise, you need sleep clothes." Matt's face blushed furious crimson, but he didn't object when L placed the clothes on the counter.

L also had Matt try on several different suits. After telling Matt that if he didn't accept the suits, he wouldn't get his consoles, Matt grudgingly allowed L to buy him two black suits, complete with ties. A pair of black leather shoes was purchased to go with the dress slacks, causing Matt to squirm uncomfortably.

After all the clothing was purchased, L dragged Matt out of the store and into the black limousine, telling Watari to drive to a gaming store. Matt stared in horror at the receipts, unbelieving that L would spend even more for the boy.

Matt still bounded happily into the gaming store and chose consoles and games at leisure, replacing most of them after scanning them with longing eyes. Watari and L walked behind him, picking up anything he replaced and earning a confused stare from the kid behind the counter. When Matt turned, holding a Nintendo DS and two cartridges, and saw the boxes loaded into Watari and L's arms, his jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious! You shouldn't buy all this for me, that's way too much!" Matt babbled.

"Matt-kun, shut up," L demanded. "This is heavy. Are we finished?"

Matt nodded hastily and everything was dumped on the counter. The kid behind the counter started scanning at a rapid pace, blurting the total with as much disbelief as Matt. L simply swiped his card and gathered everything, asking Matt for help carrying the items to the car.

"L, please don't buy me anymore stuff. This is way enough, this is too much!"

L's panda-like eyes turned to Matt with a silent threat imbedded within.

"Matt-kun. Shut. Up," the raven said slowly. Matt snapped his lips closed. "Right now, we are going home. You will put away and set up anything and everything you have that I bought. We will be going to your house to get the remainder of your possessions. Once Mello is out of the hospital and able to travel, he will be shopping for possessions and you will be going with him. Now, do you have any _legitimate _complaints or requests?"

Matt was silent for a moment. "When I go back to my house, can Mello be with me?"

L blanched and looked at the redhead. He hadn't expected those words to come from his lips, but they were serving to prove a point. Matt was slowly falling in love with Mello. L nodded to the request and sat back in his seat. "Watari, please take us home."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt looked around the room that he had been escorted to. It was spacious, with two dressers, a desk and a large bed with a canopy and curtains. The bed sheets were black and silk, and the curtains were black cotton. A bathroom was attached along with two closets. Everything made sense… except for one thing.

"Isn't this Mello's room?"

L blinked. "Yes, it is also your room. I would generally believe that lovers sleep in the same bed. If you have a problem with this there is an adjacent room."

Matt flushed a furious red and started putting his clothes away, setting up all of his consoles and contentedly playing away until he fell into a light sleep. When a character on screen (Mario) died loudly, Matt jolted awake and turned off the game, stripping and crawling into the bed. He wrapped himself in the satin sheets and hugged a pillow to his chest.

As he drifted off he imagined that the pillow he was lying on was Mello's chest and that he could feel long fingers stroking his hair. Matt couldn't remember the last time he slept so well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, L opted to let Matt sleep while he went and picked up B and Mello. He was slightly concerned with Matt's reaction should he wake up alone, so he left a note explaining where he was on the nightstand.

When he climbed into the car, Watari gave him a slightly quizzical look. L caught his eye and brought his thumb to his lips, thinking over his decision. "I think that Matt-kun is sleep deprived. I allowed him to keep sleeping while we go to pick up Mello and Beyond. I left him a note should he awaken alone."

"That is a very considerate thought, Master L." With that, Watari drove away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brother, I understand that you're on drugs but please follow me. And please stop shouting obscenities." L looked over to where Watari was placing a half asleep Mello into the back of the limo. The black orbs narrowed enviously at how calm and quiet Mello was. L continued to drag his blind twin towards the car while B stumbled and cursed while giggling.

When L managed to get the raven into the car, he sat beside his brother and took B's hand. B was still giggling hysterically, until the drugs seemed to change their minds. B broke down into hysterical sobs. He sat in the car, heaving and blubbering and threw himself across L's lap, holding onto his legs.

"L-Lawliet, I don't want to be blind. I don't like it!" the raven haired man screamed hysterically. Mello was sitting there wide eyed, staring worriedly at B. He crawled across the limo and into the seat next to his guardian, petting the man's hair.

"It's okay," he slurred. "It's not for long, just till you heal from the surgeries."

B shrunk away from Mello's hand and sobbed harder. L stroked his hair and took out a tranquilizer that he'd gotten for this reason. Beyond would never admit it, but he was pathologically and irrationally afraid of blindness.

L stuck the needle in Beyond's arm and watched sadly as the man went limp and fell asleep across his lap. Mello looked on in interest and clambered over to L's other side, stretching out and flopping his head down on L's other thigh.

"Hmm…You're comfy…" Mello mumbled as he fell into a light doze.

L stared down at the two drugged men in his lap. He sighed and shook his head, signaling for Watari to drive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt woke when he felt the bed shifting. He turned with bleary eyes and looked over to see a completely stoned Mello being laid across the bed. Watari gave him a kind smile and secured the blanket around Mello before walking out of the room. As the door clicked shut, Matt distinctly heard the sound of B, stumbling and blubbering.

"Please stay with me while I'm blind…" he heard. Matt heard a small affirmative as the door shut.

The bed shifted beside him and he looked over to see Mello's eye bandaged with gauze. The blonde looked at him blearily before trying to shift over to the redhead.

"Mattie…Is that you?" Mello murmured.

"Yes love, it's me. I'm right here."

Matt pulled Mello gently to the middle of the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. As he laid his head down on the pillow, he heard a contented sigh while Mello nuzzled his forehead into Matt's chest.

"Thank you Mattie… Stay with me… Please…" the blonde breathed as he fell asleep.

Matt kissed the top of the blonde locks and snuggled closer to the chocoholic. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me," he reassured the sleeping blonde.

'_I think I'm falling in love…' _he thought slowly.

But he didn't know whether to be distraught or joyful. Thinking over it, he came to a conclusion: '_I guess it doesn't matter, really,' _he thought with a slight chuckle. _'I don't think I could stop loving him if I tried...'_

**AN 2: I have come to terms with the fact that I am a review whore. I love reviews and sincerely appreciate your feedback. Also, remember that the 100th reviewer shall get a oneshot, so please don't review an**onymously ** . If you do, I'll move on to the 101st. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Quite obviously, I don't own. Blah blah blah. I do own original characters.**

**AN: Whew, this is intense. Please forgive me. ;)**

Matt drew in a deep breath as he stared at the building before him. His old house. Matt scoffed at the idea that he'd ever even called it home.

Shaking his head and avoiding the gaze of the blonde beside him, Matt kicked the door in. The house was littered in dust and liquor bottles, no surprise. Matt stomped up the stairs with his blonde companion in tow. "Please don't ask," Matt said in a strained voice.

Mello followed willingly, shocked at the mass amount of bottles on the floor. He was disgusted. Even though it had been months since this house had been inhabited, the smell of alcohol and sex lingered in the air.

"Matt…" The blonde was met with pained eyes turning to look at him. Mello shook his head and motioned for them to keep going.

Matt took a deep breath and pushed his door open, stepping over the debris and wreckage of the room and grabbing his suitcase. Mello stood in the threshold, mouth agape.

Blood was splattered across the walls and staining the carpet. A mangled belt was on the floor with stains on it. The mattress had been overturned and the dresser was on the floor, drawers scattered out. The redhead was darting around the room, grabbing everything that he deemed worthy of taking with him.

Mello stared in horror at the claw marks on the bed and floors, obvious indications of Matt's struggle. He turned his eye to the dents in the walls where Matt had been slammed harshly against the wall.

Bile rose in Mello's throat. He was disgusted that anyone could commit such a heinous crime. He looked away and closed his eye, bringing a hand up to the patch that covered the left. It had been just under 17 weeks since the surgeries. Beyond and Mello were due back to have the transplant preformed in just over a week.

Mello tried to distract himself with thoughts of the past months in Matt's presence. L had pretty much let them drop out of school, claiming to be homeschooling them. Much to Mello's surprise, Matt was a genius. He was skilled beyond belief with technology, fluent in 7 languages, capable of college level calculus and physics, and could recite American history without a book. Mello wondered how Matt managed to retain all that information when his thoughts were always distracted by a video game. The boy never studied. L had decided that it would be best to say that for their senior year they home-schooled and have them graduate with the exit courses.

Mello shook his head. Thinking about the future gave him a headache. Instead, he thought about what he had learned about the redhead. The prior months had been spent going to the movies, playing pranks on people, staying up late watching horror movies and playing video games. No matter the location, every night they went to sleep cuddled in each other's arms. He usually woke up with a mop of red under his chin and Matt's breath tickling his chest.

Mello was snapped from his revere by a sharp gasp. He looked over to find Matt holding something in his hand. As the gamer walked closer, Mello noticed that it was a collar.

"Xana…"Matt murmured quietly. Mello stared at him questioningly. "Xana was my cat. I took her in when she was a kitten… I guess Thomas found her and killed her." Mello noticed the sadness that laced the redhead's tone.

Placing his hand over Matt's, Mello whispered his apologies. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here."

Matt nodded and stuffed the collar in his vest pocket. Taking Mello's hand in his own, he walked from the room and all but dragged Mello down the stairs. Without a second glass at the room, Matt stood in the living room.

"Where is it…" he murmured quietly to himself. Looking hard around the room, Matt searched for the box he knew Thomas kept. He hoped desperately that Thomas hadn't taken it with him…

Spotting the old wooden box, he made his way through the bottles and food cartons.

"Matt, what are you doing?" his blonde cohort questioned. Why on earth was the boy going farther into a house that had obviously caused him pain?

But then Matt was facing him again with a wooden box in his hands. He opened it and rummaged about inside, nodding to himself afterwards. He withdrew something and shut the box, securing the latch and tucking it in his bag.

Mello stared at the artifact in Matt's hand as the boy approached him. Matt strode past him while staring at the picture, his eyes glazed over. Matt didn't seem to realize where his feet carried him until he was seated in the driver's seat of his Chevelle and Mello was beside him.

"Matt…" Mello asked gently.

"Hmm?" Matt looked up and glanced around. "Oh, sorry…" He held the photo out as an offering.

Mello took the picture and gasped. It depicted a gorgeous redheaded woman with long hair. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring down at her lap, where a redheaded boy was curled up and sleeping. Mello didn't have to ask to know that the boy was Matt and the pale, smiling woman was his mother.

Mello looked up to find Matt staring down into the box once more. Mello peered over to see what was in the box, only to have it snapped shut.

"Sorry," Matt murmured lowly. "It was all my mom's stuff… If you wanna see it you can…"

Mello shook his head. "No it's okay. If it's personal I get it," Mello reassured him. Matt smiled weakly and started the car, giving one last glance at the house before driving away forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just over a week later, Mello planted a small kiss on Matt's lips. The blonde was quaking slightly, obviously nervous. Matt took the blonde's face in his hands and made Mello look him in the eyes.

"Everything will be okay Mello. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

Mello nodded slowly. He took Matt's hands and drew in several deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. When he felt relaxed enough, he dropped one of Matt's hands and stepped out of him room, descending the staircase and waiting by the front door. While Matt quietly reassured him that he'd be okay, B bounded down the stairs screaming with joy.

"I'm getting eyes! I'll be able to see again! Woo hoo!" he screamed. Mello cracked a small smile and took a shaky breath, stepping out the door with his guardians and Matt.

As they slid into the backseat of the limo, Matt laid down across the seat with his head in Mello's lap. Mello smiled and threaded his fingers almost roughly through the crimson tresses, relieving pent up stress.

"Beyond!" A harsh slap pierced the air, followed by a gasp. "Calm down and get in the car!" Mello's eyes went wide at the volume of L's voice. Matt jumped at the noise and nuzzled his face into Mello's stomach.

B crawled into the car with a pout on his lips. He was quite obviously upset about his brother's slap and he was nursing his injured cheek. Mello stifled a laugh. L crawled in after his twin and motioned for Watari to drive.

They arrived at the hospital just before four a.m., Matt stumbling in after Mello. B stepped in briskly and L followed as though he were bored. They made their way to the waiting room where Matt sat on a couch next to Mello, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder. Mello reached up and stroked Matt's hair, lulling the boy into a light sleep.

When the doctors called for Mello and Beyond, Mello kissed the top of Matt's head and stood, causing the redhead to fall onto the couch and whine lightly. L stood and followed Beyond and Mello as they entered the operation room, watching the sedatives kick in for both. He sighed.

"What time will I be able to get them?" he asked in a tired monotone.

"Well, if you're comfortable with them still being heavily sedated, you can come and get them in about twelve hours," the doctor replied.

L turned and walked from the room, gathering up his redheaded ward in his arms and taking him back to the limo. When he laid the boy across the leather seats, Matt mumbled in his sleep and turned slightly, sighing in contentment.

Upon arriving home, L half supported the sleeping gamer as he pulled him up the stairs. With Watari's assistance, L pulled Matt's unlaced combat boots off and pushed the gamer into the bed, throwing a blanket over him.

As they left the room, L turned to Watari. "You should retire for the night, Watari. I shall do the same." Watari nodded and turned, going to his bedroom. L ambled slowly to his bedroom and crawled into the bed, curling his body around a pillow and tugging the blankets around his shoulders. As his onyx eyes drifted closed he found himself smiling slightly. Who knew that this redheaded boy would save Mello?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three days later, Mello stood nervously in front of the mirror. He didn't know what color his left eye was. Beyond had ripped off the gauze as soon as possible and didn't care that his eyes were a medium, amber brown. He had run through the house laughing and shrieking about being able to see again. Mello knew that his vision would be bad in his left eye, and that he would have to train the nerves again, but he was worried.

"Mels, babe. I'm sure it'll be beautiful," Matt said softly as he saw Mello standing in front of the mirror.

"But it's not the blue I'm used to. I don't even know what color it is."

Matt took Mello's shoulders and turned him, facing Mello's back to the mirror. "There, now I can see before you do."

Mello shook his head so fast that he got dizzy. "What if…" he couldn't continue.

"What if… what?" Matt asked slowly.

"What if you don't like it?"

Matt sighed. "You know, for a genius you can be a dumb-ass." Mello's head snapped up and his eye showed hurt and anger. "I don't like you because of your appearance. That's just a bonus. I like you because of you. You're strong and compassionate; caring and kind. That you're gorgeous is just icing on the cake. And I'm sure that no matter what, you'll still be beautiful."

Mello's heart fluttered at Matt's words. Matt liked him for… him? But no one liked Mello for who he was. They wanted him, sure. But no one ever liked who he was.

Taking a deep breath, Mello closed his eye and pulled the bandages and gauze away. He left both of his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. When he felt Matt's breath brushing his cheek and smelled the cigarettes and Axe that followed him, he slowly peeled his eyelids back.

Matt couldn't contain a gasp. In Mello's right eye he saw the beautiful cerulean that he had grown to love (huh, he was using that word _a lot _lately) but his right eye was grey. It wasn't the same, blank slate as Near's, but it was the color of brewing storm clouds. It was light and clear, with small slivers of black running through the depths and a dark grey outer rim. It was… beautiful.

Mello turned and looked in the mirror, letting his own surprised gasp escape. That… certainly was not what he was expecting. Mello leaned closer and examined the grey that resided in his new eye, comparing it to the blue he had come to pride himself with. They were so different.

His blue eye was an ocean of feelings and a torrent of emotions. He could manipulate the emotion within to do what he wanted it to do, whether it be radiating anger or seeping seduction. But the grey was stoic, hardly showing emotion. It had its own captivating beauty, enticing anyone to try to solve the riddle within. They were so distinctly opposite, yet went together so well. Especially with Mello's new complexion, with the grey being embedded within rough scar tissue and the blue resting within the pale, flawless skin. Mello tilted his head, deciding ultimately that he liked it.

When he turned again, Matt was following his eyes with his own. He watched the grey with focused intensity, staring at the combination afterwards. After, he smiled softly.

"It's gorgeous."

Mello brimmed with happiness. Matt liked it as much as he did. Now, it was time to show everyone else. Light, Misa, Near, L, Beyond and Naomi had gathered in the den of the house, wanting to see Mello after so long of little to no contact.

Mello and Matt made their way downstairs, hand in hand the whole time. When they stepped through the door to the den, Matt flipped on the lights completely and Mello looked up. A collective gasp went through the room at the sight of his scar. Mello blushed slightly and went to turn away when Naomi spoke up.

"That's badass!" she exclaimed, gaining agreements from everyone in the room. Mello smiled and went to the couch with Matt behind him, their fingers still interlaced.

When they passed by where Light was seated, he noticed their tangled hands.

"Aw, did you stake a claim on Mattie? Shame, I kind of wanted to play with him." As they passed, Light pinched Matt's ass.

Mello didn't miss the jealousy that flashed in L's black eyes.

Matt jumped and latched onto Mello, who turned and pulled the redhead's body behind him. His eyes flashed with unsuppressed rage and he fisted his hands in Light's shirt, lifting the brunette off the couch.

"If you even _look_ at him, I will kill you." The threat was enunciated and low, almost a snarl.

Light trembled under the rage in the azure eye that so many had grown to fear. But the rage and instinct to kill in the stormy grey was terrifying. The storm cloud grey was churning and brewing.

"H-Hey, man, I was just kidding, put me down!" Light stuttered. Mello dropped the boy back onto the couch.

When he turned, the room froze under the stare of Mello's multi colored eyes. No one wanted to face the rage buried deep within the orbs.

Mello stalked to the couch and sat down quickly, pulling Matt down with him. When Near and Light's eyes lingered too long on the redhead, Mello pulled him closer with an arm protectively around the boy's waist. Matt snuggled into Mello's side and shrunk away from the prying gazes. Misa apparently decided it was up to her to break the tension and started talking rapidly. Her rambling was desultory and loud, and no one was really listening.

Beyond looked at Naomi through black lashes, almost shyly. Naomi inched closer and took his chin in her hands, tilting his face up so she could see the rough scar material. She stroked the skin with her fingers, moving up to his eyelids and stroking them gently. He slowly opened his eyes and allowed the honey colored orbs to meet hers, shrinking away shyly.

"You should have known that I would like them, Beyond," she said quietly. Neither of the two seemed to notice that Misa's babbling had stopped. Everyone was staring at them with rapt attention. When Naomi closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against his, everyone let out a collective cheer. Naomi jumped away, blushing, only to have Beyond's arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"No, I've been waiting too long for this," he said huskily as he kissed her hard. The room cheered again as their hands laced together.

For another hour, the room talked quietly about nothing in particular. Near was quiet, staring at Mello and Matt's interlaced fingers intensely. He twirled his hair around his finger and tilted his head slightly.

When Matt caught the albino boy staring, he glared sharply and Near looked away.

Light and Misa left after about an hour, causing Naomi to glance at her watch and curse.

"I have work tomorrow, I need to go too," she said apologetically to B. He smiled and kissed her. "It's okay," he whispered.

Near left with Light and Misa, Naomi trailing behind them. L, B and Mello watched them go, Mello grabbing Light before he could leave.

"I was very serious earlier. You are not to lay a hand on Matt without his consent, or I will make you regret it. Do you understand?"

Light nodded shakily with wide eyes. He scampered across the yard like a scared puppy and jumped into the car, peeling away.

L and B retired themselves to bed, leaving Mello and Matt to their own devices. Mello suggested that he and the redhead do the same, to which Matt agreed. As they ascended the stairs, Mello noticed that Matt seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked worriedly. Matt nodded slowly as they entered the room. Mello shut the door, only to find himself pinned to the wood. The redhead before him kissed him, hungrily and passionately. Mello gasped and Matt plunged his tongue into the other's mouth, drawing a moan from both.

"Mello," the redhead panted when he broke away. "Mello, take me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, yada yada. I do own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: You should all be very glad I am able to publish this. My dad found it. And read it. Woo hoo. Short chapter is short, but you all get a lemon and fluff.**

Mello gasped at the words. Matt took his speechlessness as an opportunity to crush their lips together again. He grabbed Mello's hips and dragged him backwards, toppling over the bed and bringing the blonde down on top of him.

Mello gasped as his body made contact with Matt's and they fell on the bed. Matt was serious.

"Mattie… Are you sure… We don't have to," Mello panted between kisses. Matt rolled them over and straddled Mello's hips, kissing a blazing trail down his throat. Mello moaned softly and tilted his head, giving Matt better access.

Matt kissed down to Mello's collarbone and nipped there slightly, pulling away and tugging Mello's shirt off. Mello's hands went underneath the thin fabric of Matt's shirt and his fingernails raked down Matt's stomach. Matt gasped and moaned, pulling his own shirt off.

Mello's breath hitched as he saw the creamy flesh underneath the clothing and he allowed his hands to roam over Matt's chest, feeling the lean muscle. Mello didn't miss the angry red scars across the boy's torso and he didn't miss that Matt seemed self conscious about them. Flipping their positions once more, Mello lowered himself down the boy's body, laying kisses across each mark. Matt threw his head back and sighed, moaning breathily at the touches.

Mello's arm went around Matt's waist, lifting him up and throwing him on the bed. Matt yelped in surprise, looking up with lustful eyes at the blonde. Mello swooped down and kissed Matt, lacing their fingers together and pinning his hands. Matt gasped and looked up, fear showing in his eyes.

"If you really want this, you have to completely let go," Mello murmured. The fear in the green eyes grew. Matt worried his lip, and looked away shyly.

"Mattie… You need to let go… Give me control…" The murmured words were punctuated with kisses to Matt's throat and jaw line.

"Remember baby. It's me, and I won't hurt you."

With the whispered sentence, Matt went limp under the blonde and nodded, panting hard. Mello released Matt's hands and kissed down the boy's torso, stroking the delicate skin of his waist. Mello undid the skinny jeans and with Matt's assistance, pulled them off and threw them to the floor.

Matt shivered and instinctively shrunk into the sheets when he found himself exposed. Mello stayed above him on his hands and knees, examining the body below his.

"You're so gorgeous, you don't even know," Mello half groaned. Matt blushed as Mello peeled off his leather pants and freed his straining erection.

Mello threw his pants on the floor and descended on Matt again, kissing down his stomach to his cock. Matt whimpered as Mello stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip of Matt's cock. He looked down pleadingly at the blonde above him.

"Mello… Please…" he whimpered. The sounds went straight to Mello's dick and he groaned, taking Matt's length in his mouth. Matt gasped and threw his head back, tensing and clenching his eyes shut. Mello reached up and took the redhead's hands, threading the fingers through his own hair. Matt ran his fingers through the blonde tresses.

Mello moaned around Matt's cock as his fingertips scratched at his scalp. Matt gasped and bucked his hips up, moaning at the vibrations sent through his body.

Mello stood and grabbed a bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers and engulfing Matt's cock again. The redhead gasped and threw his head back again, moaning when one of Mello's fingers probed his entrance. Mello growled lowly when he felt how tight Matt was.

The blonde started bobbing his head as he pushed a second finger into Matt. The boy whimpered and squirmed in discomfort, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to control his breathing. Mello started scissoring his fingers and added a third, making Matt groan in slight pain. Mello reached deeper and sucked harder, attempting to distract his soon to be lover from the pain.

Within minutes, Matt was moaning and bucking his hips against Mello's fingers, panting.

"Mello… Now, please _Mello_…"

Mello released Matt's cock with a _pop_ and withdrew his fingers, causing Matt to whine. Mello nudged Matt's legs apart and settled between them, balancing on his forearms. He took Matt's hand and coated it in lube, bringing it down to his own cock and stroking himself. Matt moaned lowly and looked up at Mello, bucking his hips up impatiently.

Mello sighed and pushed himself in slowly, clenching his eyes shut when Matt whimpered in pain. When he was fully sheathed he stopped and kissed Matt hard, trying to distract his new lover from the pain. After several moments, Matt opened his eyes and took in a few labored breaths. He bucked his hips up lightly, drawing a moan from both.

Mello bit his lip and pulled out slowly, thrusting back in at an agonizingly slow pace. Matt whimpered and moved his hips to meet the blonde's, moaning slightly when he did. Mello repeated the process several times at different angles, smirking when Matt gasped and jerked his hips more violently.

"_T-There_ Mello!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Mello started moving at a brisker pace, anchoring his hand against Matt's shoulder to pull the body back. Matt threw his head against the pillow and moaned, long and low. Mello started moving faster and harder, wanting those sounds to continue.

Matt bit his lip to stifle his moans. Mello growled softly and kissed the redhead hard, releasing him and staring down at his goggle covered eyes. Mello pulled the goggles away and pressed his forehead against Matt's.

"Let me hear you. I want to listen to you scream," Mello panted huskily.

The lust in Matt's eyes grew and he threw his arms around Mello's shoulders, crying out with every thrust. Mello gasped at the sudden enthusiasm with which Matt was rocking his hips against Mello's. With every cant of Matt's hips, Mello's movements got rougher and faster. He started slamming into Matt, throwing the redhead's legs over his shoulders and pressing in as deep as he could, groaning.

Matt gasped at the new sensation, shuddering. He started chanting Mello's name, speckled with demands of _harder_ and _faster_. Mello was all too happy to oblige. Matt was in ecstasy, thrashing his head about on the pillow as sensations unknown wracked through his body. It was getting hard to keep pace with Mello, his body was so tired.

Mello noticed Matt's fatigue and stopped, pulling Matt's legs down and pulling the boy tightly to him. Sitting up on his knees, then back on his heels, Mello reached down and pulled Matt up so that the redhead was sitting in his lap. Matt understood and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, anchoring himself and leaning against the blonde's chest. He whimpered at the new sensations brought with being jostled around.

Mello started to thrust upwards while his hands moved to Matt's hips, pulling him to and fro in time with his erratic thrusts. Shit, he wasn't going to last much longer and he'd be damned if he came before Matt.

Reaching down with one hand and grasping Matt's neglected erection, he stared pumping him in time with his thrusts. Matt threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, losing himself almost totally. He grasped Mello's shoulders and tried to steady himself, but it was too late.

Mello felt Matt's passage start to tighten around him and pumped his cock faster.

"That's it baby. Cum for me," he demanded huskily.

Any resistance that Matt might have had was long gone with those words. He dropped onto Mello's shoulder and held on tight as his orgasm wracked his body. He was barely aware of anything, and all that existed in his world was Mello. He was dimly aware of Mello throwing his head back and moaning louder than before, with a long _Maaaaaaaaatt,_ drawn through it. He was slightly more aware of something warm spilling inside of him.

He felt Mello's hand on his hip, Mello's arm around his waist as he thrust gently, riding out the orgasm. He held on as tight as he could to the blonde as the strength and adrenaline in his body drained. His eyelids drooped and he wasn't really sure if he was falling or if Mello was lowering him to the bed. He hoped it was the second. A _thump_ and the sound of heavy breathing beside him confirmed that it was indeed the second, and Mello had collapsed right next to him.

He didn't have the strength to turn to the blonde, but he was able to turn his head and drag his hand across the silken sheets enough to touch Mello's fingers and meet his eyes. Mello seemed to have a bit more strength than he, as he dragged himself closer and turned Matt to the side. He curled up behind his redheaded gamer and hugged him close, curling his body instinctively and protectively around Matt.

"Sleep, little angel. I'll be here when you wake." He knew it was the reassurance that Matt needed and he was more than happy to give him that. As he nuzzled his face into Matt's hair, he thought about how far he and Matt had come as a couple (that still felt weird) and how far Matt had come.

He was no longer prone to days of cold distance and blank stares. He was only slightly more prone to days of nervous jitters and anxiety. Mello couldn't deny that he was proud of the boy.

'_Well, shit._' Mello thought. _'So much for not falling in love._'

Not that he was complaining, either-in fact, he was pretty sure that, in that one moment, everything was perfect.

**Love it? Hate it? Long overdue?**

**Honestly, I loved writing this. I really did. I think I did okay, but I would love feedback (review whore). I'm afraid I might have gone a bit too far with it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters, blah blah blah. I own plotline and characters. **

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the sex and fluffiness. It's over now. :D**

The next morning, Mello and Matt stumbled downstairs together. Their hair was disheveled and their clothes were amiss. They were both shining in the afterglow of sex and, true to his word, Matt had woken up with Mello's body curled over his. He honestly couldn't remember an experience more blissful.

No one had taken care of him like that. No one had completely ravaged him while still being so passionate and gentle and wonderful. Any piece of his mind that might have been in denial the morning before was nonexistent now. He loved Mello completely.

Was that a good thing or a bad one? He couldn't tell yet.

Mello laced his fingers through Matt's and pulled his body close, inhaling the lingering scent of sex, Axe and smoke. Good God, Matt's smell was intoxicating. The redhead moved closer and sighed contently. He had never felt so wonderfully relaxed.

When they sat down at the table and pulled the plates closer, L and B turned heated glares to them.

"While we understand your attraction to one another-"

"-and we understand your relationship-"

"-we must ask you to please be more conscious of other people in the house."

Matt blushed furiously and buried his face in Mello's shoulder while Mello cracked a shit-eating grin.

"Why, L, I'm _sure_ I have no clue what you're talking about," he said innocently.

"I wasn't particularly fond of you calling Matt's name, nor of Matt screaming obscenities last night."

Matt groaned and mumbled apologies into Mello's shoulder. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, Mello was sure he could feel how hot Matt's face was. He only grinned wider (if possible) and took a bite of pancake. He turned Matt's face to the table and fed him a bite of pancake, chuckling at the glow of Matt's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he chanted in a low mumble, causing the twins to laugh.

"There is no need for apology on your part, Matt-kun. As I recall, Mello was topping and therefore was the reason you were so loud," L replied easily. Matt's face and neck turned so red that it was ridiculous. Mello sent L a harsh glare and grabbed his redhead, kissing him passionately.

Matt gasped and whimpered when Mello slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth, letting the blonde have total control of the kiss. When they broke apart, both were panting and Matt's cheeks were flushed.

"I agree with Mello-kun, though I don't necessarily like his actions. Matt-kun should stop being so shy," L mused aloud, causing Matt to duck his head.

"Indeed, twin. The poor boy needs to learn the wonders of PDA," B cackled.

Mello groaned and pulled Matt to his feet, dragging him from the room with a pop tart in his hand. Matt followed eagerly, practically sprinting from the room while his face burned.

When they made it back to their bedroom, Mello chuckled lowly at Matt's face. Matt threw himself across the bed and curled up.

"Do I really have to, Mello?"

"Calm down sweetie. They're just teasing. You do need to lighten up a bit though."

Matt sighed and heaved himself off of the bed. Snaking his arms around Mello's waist, he pulled the blonde flush to his chest.

"Hey, you wanna go take a shower? We got kind of dirty last night…" Matt said suggestively.

Mello smirked and kissed Matt's lips gently. "You better not think you're getting clean," he said in an equally suggestive tone, pulling Matt to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L walked into the room to find Mello and Matt sprawled across the bed, tangled in each-other's arms. He cleared his throat almost uncomfortably, drawing both boys from their light doze.

"Matt-kun, there is a lawyer here to see you," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. Raising his thumb to his lips and smirking very slightly, he turned and left the room, leaving Mello and Matt to look at each other carefully.

"A lawyer, Mattie?"

"I don't know. Let's go and find out what this is all about." Matt stood and nervously got dressed. Mello followed suit and took his redhead's hand, squeezing it gently and reassuringly.

As they made their way downstairs, Mello stayed close to Matt's body and whispered soothing words in his ear. He knew there was no way his Mattie was in trouble with the law. Surely L had taken care of all the legal matters.

When they entered the dining room, L and B were busying themselves with strawberry cake and crouched across from a man in a suit who was staring strangely at the twins. Upon their entrance, all looked up at Mello and Matt.

Matt sat uneasily on a chair beside Mello's and clenched Mello's hand. The lawyer smiled slightly and inclined his head to Matt and Mello, seeing as the twins had stopped paying attention.

"I assume you are Matt," he gestured to Matt. "And you're Mello?" he asked politely. Both boys nodded. "Well, Matt, you aren't in trouble. I'm here to tell you that we've sifted through the remains of the house that burned down. You are aware that your father was in that house?"

Matt nodded. "I am aware. Did he die?"

"No; we didn't find any remains that matched his DNA. Do you know if he might have been injured or died somewhere else?"

Matt's stomach was clenched. If they hadn't found Thomas's remains, then he was alive.

Matt swallowed. "Please continue searching around the site of the accident, and I can give you the address of the home he resides at to my knowledge." As he said this, Matt scribbled down the address of his house. Everything related to the redhead that was illegal had been destroyed and the blood and evidence of his rape would get Thomas even more time in prison once he was caught.

Matt hoped.

The lawyer nodded and gave Matt a business card with a phone number on it. "I'm sure you don't need instructions. We'll take this into consideration and contact you if something changes." The pudgy man stood up and left, closing the door with a quiet click behind himself.

Matt stood and went to the window, watching the stereotypical black sedan drive away with a distant look in his eyes. There was no evidence of Thomas's death, which meant he wasn't dead. Matt was terrified of his father finding him and hurting someone because of him. The adrenaline made his torso feel light and sensitive so Matt could feel his heart pounding against his ribs.

Mello was concerned. If there weren't any traces, he might be alive. And Matt had grown distant again. He was staring with a melancholy expression and his body was rigid.

No. No no no. He had worked too hard for this. Standing, Mello strode to the redhead and took his shoulders, turning the boy to face him. And so he was stunned to see tears on Matt's cheeks.

The redhead threw himself into Mello's arms, shaking and sobbing softly. Mello wrapped him in a protective embrace and kissed his hair, whispering soothing words and rocking the boy slowly.

"Mello, I'm scared," Matt whimpered. "I don't want him to hurt me again." The shoulders wrapped in striped cloth shook harder as sobs tore from the boy's throat. Mello pulled Matt away from his body and looked into his eyes.

"Mail Jeevas." Matt gasped at the use of his real name. Mello had never called him that before. "I will never let him hurt you again. I will do _anything and everything_ in my power to protect you."

Mello's deep, smooth voice was concrete and hard. They so heavily contrasted the arms around his shoulders and the hands rubbing gentle circles in his back. Matt had never felt safer than he did at that moment, curled against Mello's chest.

L and B stood and ambled towards them. Both had blazing eyes and looked deadly serious.

"Matt-kun is now under my protection and I will protect him by any means necessary," L said in a hard voice devoid of emotion.

"Indeed, as will I, twin. Matt is family and will be protected here," B said in a not so monotonous voice. In fact, he sounded almost eager to kill anyone that tried to touch his family. There was a suppressed insanity underneath his voice that left goose bumps trailing down Matt's backbone.

Matt stared between the two insomniacs and Mello. He hadn't had family since his mother was killed. Now, he was being taken in by people he had hurt and endangered.

Fresh tears sprang into his eyes and spilled over uncontrollably. Mello looked down in shock and concern as Matt held him tighter and pressed his face into the blonde's chest. His arms went around Matt and he shushed him quietly, rocking him back and forth. Matt sobbed hysterically in happiness against Mello's chest while L and B looked on with concern and confusion.

"Matt-kun, did we say something wrong?" L asked softly.

"N-No," Matt sobbed while clinging to the blonde supporting him. "No, it's been so long since I felt so… so loved."

Mello knew then that he was gone. He was in love with Matt-no doubt about it. He had no way to describe the euphoric feeling it gave him. How he knew, he wasn't sure. The primal desire to protect and hold Matt was there before. The aching desire to lavish the redhead in kisses and attention wasn't different, save maybe more powerful.

"Mattie, baby, I love you so much," Mello whispered in Matt's ear, nuzzling the flesh there. Matt froze and looked up into Mello's eyes, savoring the raw emotion displayed there.

"I love you, too, Mello," he whispered through tears, drying them with the heel of his hand. He stood straight and sighed heavily.

"L," he said quietly. "I need your best computer system as soon as possible."

L nodded and led the boy upstairs to a room full of computers and monitors. Matt didn't stop to admire the systems, instead going straight to a monitor on the back wall and sitting down. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep, relaxing drag.

L and B left the room while Mello stayed. He watched the boy sign into his account as RedPhantom. Those nimble fingers flew over the keyboard at breakneck speeds. When the clicking became too loud for Mello to handle, he broke the tense silence.

"Mattie, what are you going to do? You told me yourself that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be."

The redhead turned to him with a deadly look on his face. His lips were set in a grim line and his eyes were intense. The cigarette dangled between his lips and his eyes bore through Mello's. The blonde was suddenly taken back to the day he watched Matt street race and shoot at people he didn't know. The gamer looked dangerous.

"I did say that, and it's true. Usually, Thomas wouldn't be found. But I want to find him. And I will. He doesn't register how smart I am and how good with technology I am. He never knew just how good of a hacker I am nor did he notice how much I observed him. I know about ten potential places he could be and I _know_ the identities he'll use." He stopped and took another drag, stubbing the cigarette out in an ashtray. Then he met Mello's eyes again and Mello felt his heart skip a beat.

"I want to find Thomas. And if I want to find someone, I find them. One way or another, I find them."

Mello believed him. Mello believed that the redhead could find and eliminate anyone in the world through his contacts.

"Will you have him killed?" Mello asked after some hesitation.

"No Mello. I won't have him killed. I'll have him brought to me, and I'll kill him myself."


	23. Interlude: Matt

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, its characters or any of that. I own plot and original characters. **

**AN: So, this is ridiculously short. I felt the need to properly portray each of their thoughts and what better way to do that then write from first person point of view?... I don't like it. But I do. I don't know. Review.**

**Interlude: Matt**

My fingers practically danced on the keys of my keyboard. Mello was behind me on his own computer, trying to keep up. The list of identities was beside me and I was crossing off each and every one that was listed as dead.

"Mattie, the list is complete and every single one of his identities is dead. What now?" Mello asked me, massaging the tendons in his hands. I started typing faster while focusing on the screen. I had been done with the list for a while, and among the information I had found something rather interesting.

The Seraphs were back in action, lying low and gathering recruits. I was right, Thomas wasn't dead; the fucker.

I growled low in my chest, causing Mello's head to snap up. He looked on in concern while I scanned and copied the information from the 'secure' site. The assumptions made me scoff.

"Baby?" Mello asked in a small, shaky voice. I looked up and found that Mello looked unsure. Almost as though he were scared of me.

I bit my lip and sighed heavily, dropping my chin. "I'm sorry Mello," I said softly. "I just hate knowing that he's alive."

"It's okay," Mello whispered before placing his hand on my arm and brushing his lips against mine. I kissed him back passionately, wrapping my arms around him possessively.

When we broke apart, I opened my eyes. Mello pulled the goggles off of my eyes and I blinked, adjusting to a world of colors other than orange. When I could see properly, I looked up at Mello and met azure and grey eyes that never failed to amaze me. I sighed and stood, placing my computer on hibernate. I took Mello's hand and pulled him away with me.

I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a soda before continuing to the room I shared with Mello. I reflected on the way about how lucky I am to be with such an amazing person. I didn't deserve him. There was no way I deserved him. I had toyed with the idea of him pitying me, but those thoughts vanished the night he made love to me.

When we entered the bedroom, Mello pushed me gently towards the bed. I lay on my back compliantly and watched him with tired eyes as he stripped me of my boots and jeans. When he got to my shirt, I sat up and allowed him to pull it off. With the offensive material gone, I lay back down and stared up at my boyfriend. It still felt so strange to call him that…

Mello stripped himself bare and climbed into the bed with me. I could see him reveling the feel of the silk and satin against his flesh which I knew to be constantly warm. I snuggled deeper into the sheets and pressed my body against him, sighing in contentment when his arms wound around me.

"Mels… What if he finds me?" I asked quietly, allowing my glimmers of fear to show through. His body tensed for the barest of seconds before his arms tightened around me.

"If he finds you, I'll kill him before he can touch you. I _will_ protect you," he replied just as quietly in a strong voice.

"I know… He has complete control of the Seraphs, you know," I commented as though it were a light matter.

Of course, we both knew better, but everyone needs to pretend once in a while.

"And I can have complete control of the Nephilim in a moment's notice," he replied easily. My blood ran like ice in my veins at the mention. Not because of the knowledge, no. I was very aware of his position and his power. I was afraid because I know just how serious he was.

"No!" I cried. He looked down at me with a mixture of concern and questioning. "Mello you cannot place yourself in that position. I can't let him have any chance of getting you."

"Mattie-" he started before I cut him off.

"No. I can't lose you Mello." My voice had softened considerably and I buried my face in his chest, shaking slightly. What would I do if I lost him?

No. I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I couldn't afford it. I had Mello and I would give my life to protect him. That was all that mattered.

I chanted this in my head like a mantra. It was not unnoticed that Mello had gone quiet, but I was too tired and stressed at that point to care. As his long fingers started weaving their way through my hair, I found my eyelids heavy and my breathing slowing unintentionally. My body started feeling light and I knew that I was on the edge of black oblivion.

"I love you," I slurred quietly before sleep could consume me.

"I love you too, my sweet," Mello murmured against my hair before kissing it softly. His fingers were magical and before I really knew what was happening, I was fading into unconsciousness.


	24. Interlude: Mello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. I own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: Huzzah for quick updates. Thanks for the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me! (Okay, maybe you do...) Mkay, here you go with Mello's point of view. Geez, I'm worried about it.**

**Interlude: Mello**

Matt's fingers were flying across the keyboard and I found my mind wandering to ridiculous places...

_'I wonder-Does Matt give good back massages?' _

I blinked hard, blocking out the intruding thoughts, and looked down at the list of known identities that Thomas would be using. I had hacked and checked every single one and they were all listed as dead. Matt must have found something, because he was a much faster hacker than me and was still clacking away like mad.

"Mattie, the list is complete and every single one of his identities is dead. What now?" I asked while massaging my hands. Typing for so long and so fast hurt. I was beginning to wish that I'd listened to Matt and let him do it alone. Or at the very least, that I hadn't tried to keep up.

Matt didn't answer. He simply narrowed his eyes behind the goggles and scanned the information on the screen before him. He growled, low and deep in his chest and it startled me. He sounded feral. I looked up at him and knew that I couldn't contain the shock and nervousness on my face.

"Baby?" I asked quietly. I hated how weak and nervous my voice sounded, but I couldn't control it.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened. He gnawed on his lip before sighing and dropping his head.

"I'm sorry Mello. I just hate knowing that he's alive." His voice was strained and tired, timid sounding. It hurt to listen to.

"It's okay," I whispered, stroking his forearm with my fingertips. I stood and ghosted my lips across his. His arms wound tightly around my neck and he kissed me back forcefully, igniting my mind with passion.

When we broke apart, I pulled his goggles off and watched as startling green eyes adjusted to the light of the computers. He finally blinked and looked up at me, sighing and standing up. His fingers moved across the keyboard, placing the computer on hibernate. He placed his hand in mine and tugged me out of the room, and I followed quietly.

He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda, then continued up the stairs. When we reached the room we shared, I could feel the tension radiating from him and I wanted desperately to make it better. I pushed him gently in the direction of the bed and watched his feet fall out from under him.

I advanced and unlaced his boots, tugging them off of his feet and throwing them haphazardly on the floor. I popped the button on his skinny jeans and tugged them down his legs, discarding them somewhere near his boots. He sat up and let me tug the shirt off of his torso, then lay back in his black boxers and watched me strip.

I shrugged out of the offensive material of polyester and walked around the bed, crawling in naked. The silk and satin of my bedspread felt amazing on my bare skin and I watched as Matt nestled deeper into the comforter. He pressed his back against my chest and sighed, relaxing almost completely as my arms snaked around him.

"Mels… What if he finds me?" he asked quietly. Fear showed through his voice and my heart clenched in my chest.

"If he finds you, I'll kill him before he can touch you. I _will_ protect you," I replied in an even tone.

"I know… He has complete control of the Seraphs, you know," he commented. It was almost like he was discussing the weather, but we both knew how serious it was. Not like it really mattered. Both of us needed to pretend it didn't matter.

"And I can have complete control of the Nephilim in a moment's notice," I shot back. If it was what I had to do to protect Matt, I would do it. No matter what. His body tensed.

"No!" he exclaimed. I looked down at him in concern and a bit of confusion. I didn't understand. Why didn't he want me to protect him?

"Mattie-" I started before he interrupted.

"No. I can't lose you Mello." His voice dropped to a quiet whimper and he pressed his face against my chest, holding on tightly. Realization dawned on me that he wanted me to protect him and love him, without putting myself in danger.

It didn't matter, though. I had decided long ago that I would go to the ends of the earth to protect him, my own life be damned.

I went quiet as I thought of how I could conform to his wishes while still keeping Thomas away from him. He didn't comment and I realized just how tired he must have been. I ran my fingers through his hair gently, tugging occasionally.

A low purr started in his chest as his breathing began to even out. He went completely limp and his eyes started closing against his will. I didn't care at this point that he didn't want to sleep. He needed it.

"I love you." It came out as a quiet slur, showing his thorough exhaustion. I kissed his mahogany tresses.

"I love you too, my sweet," I whispered back, trying my hardest to lull him into a quiet sleep. His body went limp and his eyes closed, falling asleep easily.

As I listened to his quiet breathing and felt his heartbeat thumping against my chest, I knew that I would do anything and everything in my power to make sure it kept beating.

'_I'm sorry, Mattie,'_ I thought solemnly. _'I will do anything to protect you. My life is incomplete without yours. I will go to hell and back to protect you... _

_'Even if it means I have to die in the process.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters. **

**AN: Hello lovely readers. This is a bittersweet note. There are two more chapters, including this one, and an epilogue to COTM. I enjoyed writing this so much and I am very grateful to every reader, reviewer and supporter. You all mean so much to me. **

Matt woke first. He felt slightly restless and craved a cigarette, but it didn't matter. He lay still until his blonde lover started to stir.

Grey and blue eyes fluttered and opened slowly. Mello looked around slowly, focusing on the items in the room until he remembered where he was. Then he registered the weight and warmth beside him. Looking down, he smiled softly when he saw uncovered green eyes looking up at him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked quietly, hugging the redhead closer to him. Matt sighed contentedly and relaxed into the embrace.

"Better than the night before last," he murmured and a shudder tore from Mello's body. The previous night, Matt had woken with screams of terror and pain ripping from his throat. L and B had to hold him down while Mello ran his fingers through crimson locks in an attempt to calm him.

"Did you have nightmares?" Mello asked in a concerned voice. Matt's brow furrowed and Mello waited patiently.

"They were… disjointed. Like I couldn't piece them together properly."

Mello lay in thought for a few moments. Matt finally tugged his arm.

"I'm hungry," the green eyed boy whispered. Just then, a rumble tore from his stomach, causing Matt's cheeks to flush. Mello simply chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend's arm, dressing quickly and leading him to the kitchen. They ate in comfortable silence until the twin ravens lumbered into the room.

"Anything?" L asked quietly, going straight to the point. B watched carefully while scooping strawberry jam from a jar with his hands.

"Thomas is alive. He's regained control of the Seraphs, but they're laying low. They're recruiting in mass amounts. He's planning something…" Matt's voice trailed off and his eyes grew dark. Mello squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table.

Matt blinked and looked back over. L and B were munching on their sweets and exchanging looks. Mello was gnawing on his lip, refraining from talking. His thoughts were swimming.

There seemed to be no way to protect Matt without getting involved in the Nephilim. He didn't want to do that, but there seemed to be nothing else…

"Mello, you have a substantial amount of power in gangs. Your temper and leadership skills would intimidate them into accepting you automatically, therefore giving you the strength in numbers against him," L mused. He didn't like the idea of allowing Mello to cooperate in something so dangerous, but his legal amount of influence might help. Besides, no matter how much he disliked the idea, he even less favored the idea of Matt getting hurt and/or killed. Mello would be so devastated… L didn't think he could handle seeing Mello like that.

Because despite all of his mannerisms and seeming apathy, L had never seen the blonde as anything but the crying boy that had climbed into his limo almost ten years ago. He loved Mello as his own. Seeing Mello regress back into a depressed state would shatter him.

Matt's gaze was downcast. His thoughts were a swirling torrent of fear. He couldn't allow Mello to go into gang activity, he just couldn't. He knew the horrible things that happened inside the hideouts and he hated imagining his blonde in that situation.

B's eyes were sorrowful and mournful. He was staring at the numbers that floated above the heads of his companions. So close to zero, and only getting closer…

"I promised Matt that I wouldn't get involved in the Nephilim unless it was a last resort."

"I don't want anyone in danger. Not for me," Matt said, his voice catching in the end. Tears clung to his eyelashes as the thoughts of what awaited him when he looked up. Mello was gorgeous, even with the scar that spanned his face. But there was so much agony and so many procedures attached to it.

Mello grabbed his lover's chin and made him look up. Wiping the tears away with his thumb, he gazed into Matt's eyes. He read the guilt and the pain within them and sighed. Matt wouldn't accept that it wasn't his fault… Mello sighed again.

"Mattie, please. You know it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. Please stop blaming yourself."

Matt looked up into Mello's eyes. The deep azure was brimming with pain and sadness that had Matt's heart shattering. The stormy grey was subdued and slow, subtly churning with concern and sadness. Matt found himself melting into those eyes and he swallowed hard, sighing.

"Okay, Mello. I'll try not to."

Mello smiled softly and kissed Matt's cheek. "That's all I ask."

Looking up, the two noticed the absence of the insomniac twins. "Wait, where did L and B go?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The twins sat in their joined room. No matter how many years had passed since the orphanage, they couldn't bring themselves to sleep in different rooms. Something about being in the same atmosphere comforted them.

"I don't think I've ever seen love that pure," L mused. He was baffled by the emotion, having never known love that wasn't platonic. "Is there anything that they wouldn't do for the other, do you think?"

B tilted his head and looked up. "Other than harming the other… I don't think there is a boundary that they would not cross. Matt has taken torture and murdered people for Mello. I have no doubt that Mello would do the same. It is hard to understand, isn't it?"

L nodded slowly. "Mello will not take action to protect Matt. All this because Matt is afraid of Mello being in peril."

"Mello will conform to Matt's wishes. He will not go to the Nephilim unless there's nothing else he can do. That is… frightening."

L nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid it is, brother. Tell me, do you still have your Shinigami eyes?" Beyond nodded slowly as his face became distraught.

"Yes. It would appear that these eyes were not specifically wired to the eyes I lost in the fire. It would appear that the possession of the ability is in the brain."

L narrowed his eyes. "Beyond… There is something you aren't telling me."

Beyond looked away. He worried his lip nervously. "Yes… Mello's lifespan. It's changed."

L's interest piqued. "Changed? How has it changed?"

Beyond looked at his twin sadly. "It's shortened. Drastically."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt's fingers stopped. He peeled off his leather gloves. Wiping the sweat from his hands, he started typing again. He was hacking into the Seraph's database with intensity in his eyes. Damn it, he wanted so badly to find Thomas and kill him.

Mello watched with his chin on his hand. He was fascinated by the speed that Matt's hands moved with as well as their precision. He once more found himself wanting to see if Matt gave good back massages.

He was also fascinated by the intensity that the redhead possessed. He found it incredible that Matt's eyes went for so long without blinking or twitching. He found it amazing that Matt could sit like that for so long, his back hunched and his stance tense without moving. He made a mental note to give the boy a good massage later.

The line of thought led to nowhere innocent and he found himself biting his lip and trying to distract himself. To no avail, as Matt seemed to notice his growing problem and took advantage of his lack of attention.

Mello gasped and whimpered lightly when Matt's nimble fingers were suddenly undoing his jeans. He watched, entranced as Matt pulled his growing erection free and slid his tongue along the vein. His breath hitched in his throat when Matt's sinful lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and he threw his head back as Matt's powerful tongue began to slide up and down his shaft.

He threaded his fingers into Matt's hair and moaned quietly. A pair of hooded green eyes looked up at him, alight with lust. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Mello's arousal and raked his teeth gently across the sensitive flesh, drawing a growl and a moan from the blonde.

Then he was gone, tucking Mello's length back into his jeans and wiping his mouth. With a completely nonchalant air he sat back down in his chair, but Mello didn't miss the straining bulge in the front of the redhead's pants.

A growl rose in Mello's throat. "Hell no," he snarled, grabbing the back of the redhead's vest. "You're coming with me."

He dragged Matt to the bedroom, brushing past the twins, who sighed heavily. When they arrived, Matt was smirking as Mello turned to face him.

Mello gasped as he was thrown across the room. When he looked up from his position on the bed, Matt had removed his vest and was kicking off his boots. Mello's entire body locked up when he saw the predatory gaze that Matt had fixated on his body. Green eyes raked up and down the contours of the blonde's body, and when he saw Mello's tension, a false, innocent smile came over his face.

"Why, Mello dear, you look so tense." As the said this, he sank to the bed and straddled Mello's hips. The blonde watched with bated breath as Matt's hands ripped his shirt in half, discarding the shredded clothing.

"Mattie, what are you-oof!" Mello grunted as he was flipped to his stomach. A pair of calloused, rough hands was on his back suddenly, kneading the flesh and muscles underneath. Mello bit back a low moan as his body was forced into relaxation.

The blonde didn't know how long Matt was massaging his back with skilled fingers. When he was done, Mello's muscled were limp and his eyes were closed. He'd long since stopped trying not to moan, and small, breathy sighs of pleasure were tumbling from his parted lips.

Matt's hands left Mello's back and trailed down his sides, making Mello shiver. When he felt arms slide around his waist, he complied with his lover's wishes and turned over, eyes widening when he saw Matt's lack of a shirt.

"Mattie…" Mello breathed as the redhead descended on him and undid his jeans. Matt looked up at him with traces of lust and desire bubbling in his green eyes.

"Do you not want to?" he asked quietly. Mello shook his head.

"No, I want to, but…" His voice trailed off as his cheeks flushed.

"You've never bottomed before?" Matt finished. Mello nodded and looked away. Matt crawled back over him and took his chin gently, making him look into emerald irises. "I'll take care of you," he whispered. "I promise."

Mello fell limp under Matt's assured hands, believing Matt's promise. His pants were stripped off and three fingers jabbed at his lips. He obediently sucked the digits in and swirled his fingers around them, drawing a deep growl from Matt.

Matt's fingers slid down the blonde's sides and slipped between Mello's cheeks, drawing a shiver of discomfort from the blonde. Matt kissed him deeply as his index finger slid in, and Mello kissed Matt back desperately. While Matt twisted his finger, he placed kisses down Mello's throat and jaw. Adding his second finger, then his third, he stretched and prepared Mello to the best of his ability.

Mello laid panting and moaning under Matt's ministrations, unable to think about anything but the redhead above him. He finally managed to grip the redhead's shoulders and tug impatiently.

"Mattie… _Now_…" he moaned. When Matt withdrew his fingers, he found the blonde squirming and panting. His erection throbbed painfully at the sight of Mello's bruised and swollen lips, along with his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. The pretty little sounds emitting from Mello's throat urged him on, spiking the desire that coursed through his veins. When he felt Mello's hand gripping his arousal, he gasped and looked down at the blonde. Mello had slathered his hand in lube and was spreading it over Matt's length, then spreading it around his own entrance. Matt's eyes widened almost impossibly at the erotic sight.

With a single snap of his hips, Matt sheathed himself in Mello and started thrusting shallowly. The blonde cried out and clenched his eyes shut. His body went rigid as pain rocketed through his body.

Matt's lips were by his ear in a second. "Shh, Mello you have to relax. You've got to relax or it'll hurt more baby, relax…" he cooed. Mello took deep breaths and forced himself to relax, biting hard into the pillow. After several more breaths, he grabbed Matt's shoulders.

"Matt, _move_," he snarled weakly. The redhead complied as his thrusts became deeper and faster. He hung his head forward as sweat beaded on his brow. His arms snaked around Mello's waist while Mello's legs wrapped around Matt's. His thrusts became harder and faster as he changed angles, aiming for Mello's prostate.

The blonde arched up off the bed with a scream of pleasure, thrashing his head about on the pillow. Matt grunted and continued to aim for that bundle of nerves. Setting up a fast, hard rhythm, Matt placed one hand on Mello's shoulder to pull him back. Aggression and anger poured through his veins and he found himself taking it out on the willing body below his.

Rage lit his gorgeous green eyes. He dug his nails into Mello's shoulders. His thrusts became rough and possessive, almost causing Mello pain. The blonde arched his hips up to meet Matt's and tangled his fingers in Matt's hair. Matt slammed into Mello's prostate continuously, making Mello scream and thrash in a wave of euphoria. He came suddenly, biting into Matt's shoulder and drawing blood.

Matt gasped and clawed the sheets under him as Mello's walls tightened around him. The vice-like grip brought him to completion easily.

When Matt caught his breath, he pulled out and rolled off of Mello, collapsing onto the bed with a groan. His arms snaked around Mello and he pulled the blonde to his chest, relaxing.

"You know what you're really good at?" Mello panted.

"Hmm?"

"You're good at giving back massages."

Matt scoffed and feigned hurt. "Nothing else?" he asked skeptically, bringing his hand down on Mello's ass. The blonde yelped and shot Matt a glare that lost its intensity as his eyelids drooped. The gamer simply chuckled and began massaging Mello's scalp through the blonde locks. Mello's eyes fell closed with a contented sigh and within ten minutes, both were asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello jerked awake to the sounds of shouting and gunshots. His blood ran cold in his veins. Rolling over to grab Matt, his heart almost stopped when Matt wasn't there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters. **

**AN: The last chapter before the epilogue. It feels kind of bittersweet, ne? I've enjoyed the ride and I thank you all so much for your support. You're all amazing.**

Mello shot out of his bed, duvet flying behind him. He pulled up a pair of lounge pants and grabbed the pistol he knew Matt kept below the mattress. When he ran into the hallway, he was met with B having a hand to hand fight with a thug. He knocked the thug out from behind with the butt of the gun, and then turned to find another thug had a gun aimed at him.

B watched with frozen fear. The countdown was getting so close to zero and now he knew why. As the trigger was pulled, though, the numbers flickered and danced across the blonde head. They returned to their previous statement, claiming that Mello would live to 86 years.

The numbers of his twin flickered in much the same way... only to drop.

L dove in Mello's path, taking the bullet in his chest. The sickening_ crunch_ of bone alerted both to the ribs being shattered in the bullets wake. The bullet exited out of the back, narrowly missing Mello and B. Mello watched in horror as his guardian fell to the ground in a heap, panting and shivering.

Horror became rage. He looked up and cocked the pistol, lodging a bullet between the thug's eyes. He turned and did the same to the unconscious one on the floor, and when two more rushed him, instinct took over.

He dodged the first and disarmed the second, grabbing his shoulders and aiming a powerful blow to his gut. The thug doubled over coughing, and when the first came from behind, Mello sidestepped and threw them together. They collapsed in a heap and Mello shot off rounds without aiming until the gun was empty and the bodies were soaked in blood.

When he came to his senses, he was shaking. His bare feet were soaked in blood. Bodies were scattered around him and he was holding a warm pistol. A certain sickness tore at his gut, knowing that he had just killed people. But when a mournful and agonized cry rang from behind him, he remembered why he had fired the shots and he wasn't sorry.

B collapsed to his knees beside his twin. So few people truly understood the connections that twins could share, but B could feel the pain raking through his twin's body as though it were his own. Even without the numbers that were dropping fast, he could almost feel the soul of his brother leaving him. It was painful, to say the least.

He took his twin into his arms and cried, screaming and cursing. He bowed his head over his twins, howling. Mello took several steps back, unsure of what to do.

"Lawli, no! Lawli, don't leave me," B sobbed. Lawliet reached up with a weak hand and made amber eyes connect with his own black ones.

"Mello's… lifespan…" he rasped, coughing up blood. B took L's hand and pressed it to his own cheek.

"It's gotten longer again. It-it's back to what it originally was," he whispered, smoothing the black hair away from L's forehead. The insomniac smiled weakly and clutched BB's hand in his own. His eyelids fluttered.

"I…" he swallowed thickly. "I love you… Both of you…"

Black eyes fluttered shut for the last time. His skin became cold and the blood that drained from his chest made him look like a porcelain doll. His chest stopped rising and falling rhythmically as it had been. A hollow feeling overwhelmed B, who threw his head back and howled. Tears streamed down his face from burning amber eyes. B shook the body of his twin wildly, desperately, screaming for him to come back.

"Wake up Lawli! Open your eyes damn it, open your eyes!" he screamed hysterically. Mello watched while tears streamed down his face. The golden haired boy stumbled to the body of his guardian and dropped to his knees, sobbing almost hysterically. The tears of the two mourners splattered the white and red shirt and howls of pain and soul wrenching grief perforated the air.

Tears dried. Throats became raw and sore. Eyelids began to droop. B and Mello fell into a restless and nightmare ridden sleep over L's body, soaking themselves in blood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Mello woke and opened his eyes. Before his sight focused, he remembered the pain and grief of the previous night. And so it wasn't a surprise when he felt and saw the blood stained shirt of his guardian. He sat up to find that B was awake, sitting against a wall with murder in his eyes. Both were covered in dried blood and had deep circles under their eyes.

"Mello… Where is Matt?" B asked quietly. His voice sent shivers down Mello's spine. It was quiet and deadly, laced with barely suppressed venom.

"Matt…" Mello's heart shot into his throat. Tears welled in his eyes. He sprang to his feet and started running through the house, screaming. "Matt!" he exclaimed. "Matt!"

Beyond caught him around the waist. He pulled the blonde against his chest and secured his gangly limbs around his waist and torso.

Mello broke down and sobbed hysterically in B's arms. He quivered and thrashed, screaming.

"Let go of me! I have to go find Matt, let go of me!" he screeched. B held tight and sank to his knees, bringing the golden haired boy with him. Mello screamed and sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore. When he was limp and shaking in B's arms, the raven stood and brought the teen with him. Once Mello was steady on his feet, BB raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face. Mello's head snapped with the blow and when he looked back while nursing his injured cheek, the hysterical and slightly manic look had subsided.

"Mello. We have important things to do, and we cannot find Matt nor avenge L by screaming and running around without a plan."

Mello nodded. "We have no other choice. We'll join the Nephilim. They'll listen to me. You don't have to come with me, I'll understand," Mello told him while sniffling.

"Of course I'm coming. They hurt me as bad as they hurt you. We need to pack. Only bring the essentials."

Mello nodded and went back to the room he shared with Matt. He threw a few of his leather outfits into a duffel bag, putting on one. It was a leather vest that showed off his midriff and taut abs. The pants were leather, form fitting and lacing up in the front. Zippers adorned his thighs as decoration. Black clunky boots were laced onto his feet. He threw Matt's clothes into the bag. Several games and gaming systems went with it. He threw a few things of personal importance to Matt into the bag with the rest, adding several bars of chocolate when he was done.

As he turned to leave his room, he caught sight of the old, wooden box on the floor. It must have gotten thrown in the struggle. Mello knelt beside it and opened it carefully, trying not to further disturb the contents.

Inside were a few pictures of Matt's mother, a pair of sapphire earrings, and a golden locket necklace. Inside the locket was a picture of a baby. The baby had sparkling emerald eyes and a tuft of red hair. Replacing the locket, Mello reached into the box and drew out… a rosary?

Mello ran his fingers over the well worn red and black beads. The metal crucifix felt strange in his hands. He closed his eyes and ran the five decades and three antiphons between his fingers.

_Seven year old Mello stood beside the open caskets of his parents. Tears ran down his face, but no sound escaped. Stained red beads had been given to him with condolences that didn't mean shit. The first decade was broken, but all of the beads were still there. Onlookers watched with burning curiosity as Mello fingered the beads and closed his eyes._

_"I believe in God the Father, Almighty, Maker of Heaven and Earth  
>And in Jesus Christ, His only begotten Son..."<em>

_When he finished the prayer, he placed the beads into the coffin of Anastasia Keehl and arranged it so that she could be wearing the necklace. _

Pale pink lips began moving in the Apostles Creed while his right hand absentmindedly made the Sign of the Cross. He ran through the prayer in his head to make sure he remembered it properly, but that was of no concern. Of course he knew.

B watched from the doorway as Mello prayed quietly. He never knew that the blonde child was a Catholic… He thought long and hard about it while Mello finished.

"... And lead us not into temptation  
>But deliver us from evil. Amen."<p>

When Mello finished the prayer, he tucked the box into the bag carefully and slipped the rosary beads around his neck. Mello fingered the beads gently and turned to face B, standing.

"What are we going to do with L's body?"

B grimaced and gestured behind him. "Just follow me."

B led the leather clad man downstairs to where L's body was wrapped in a black, silk sheet. The sheet itself was doused in a horrible smelling liquid that Mello automatically identified as kerosene. B's duffel bag was next to the door.

Mello strode past the body with his chin high while B stood and paid his final respects. He reached up and wiped the tears away with his fingers. Standing a safe distance away, he struck a match and threw it to the floor. The body caught ablaze and the fire crackled. The two survivors fled the house, Mello scooping up Matt's keys on the way.

An apartment was waiting for them. Mello threw Matt's keys to B, who gunned it all the way to the apartment. Mello followed on his bike.

Upon arriving at the hotel, amber and grey/blue eyes followed the stares that they received. The murder in their eyes and the stone cold on their faces diverted any curious stares they might have gotten for their clothes.

The elevator took them to the penthouse on the top of the building. Upon arrival, Mello and B dropped their bags and trudged into the room. Both were weary and exhausted, heavy with grief.

"Where is Whammy?" Mello asked. B chuckled without mirth.

"He'll be watching us from a safe distance. I arranged it with him and he'll be keeping tabs on us and putting in a… financial influence when necessary."

Mello smiled wryly. "Sounds about right. As long as he doesn't get his old ass involved in the gang shit," he said, drawing a glare from B.

"If we need physical backup from him, he'll come through, old man or not." Mello faltered under the intensity of B's eyes.

"We need sleep," B sighed. "I'm sure you won't mind waiting until the morning to contact them?" Mello shook his head.

They retired to their separate rooms. Neither could really sleep. B felt hollow and empty without his twin. He sat on the windowsill and gazed at the moon with endlessly sad eyes.

Mello couldn't sleep. The exhaustion seeped deep into his bones and made his body ache, but when he lay in his bed, it felt empty without the warmth that he had grown used to beside him. He sat on the windowsill and gazed at the moon, trying not to imagine what was happening to his Matt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello streaked on his bike. A blur of black passed by ignorant pedestrians who grumbled and cursed him for going so fast and driving recklessly. B followed just as quickly as and a bit more recklessly than his ward. They drove to the shadier district of Los Angeles, drawing stares from hookers and druggies.

Mello screeched to a halt and tore off his helmet, allowing almost perfect golden hair to fall to his shoulders. Beyond stepped out of Matt's Chevelle and followed the blonde, who drew his gun and kicked down the door of the base they'd arrived at.

Within seconds there were guns pointed at them. Mello and B raised their hands and handed their weapons over.

"We're here to see Rod," Mello said smoothly. "I'm a close family friend of his."

Both men were herded to the main room. A bulky man with a bald head looked up and Mello identified him as Rod Ross immediately. The man had a little petite girl sitting next to him, snuggled up to her boss. The man's beady eyes narrowed and his head tilted.

"Who's this?" he barked.

"Kid says he's a family friend of yours."

"What's your name, boy? You look familiar," Rod said, scratching his chin. Mello stepped forward with his hands behind his head.

"My name is Mihael," he drawled in a confident tone that didn't betray the knots in his stomach. "Mihael Keehl."

A collective gasp went through the room. Many looked on in awe.

"So your Keehl's kid? Man, it was a shame when he went missing. But, what do you want?" The suspicion was back.

"I want in."

Rod gestured to the raven behind him. "And him? What's he doin' here?"

Mello smirked an ice cold smirk, just a slight upturn of his lips. The room went a few degrees colder under the look in his eyes.

"This is Beyond. He's a close friend of mine and a crazy fuck; he's not to be messed with." The manic look in B's eyes and the wicked smile on his face convinced the audience of that.

"Alright. Why do you want in?"

Mello's eyes narrowed and his lips tugged down into a scowl. "I have a personal score to settle with the Seraphs. So do all of you, and so does he," Mello replied, gesturing to B.

"Oh? What score would that be?"

B stepped forward. "They killed my twin brother." The maniac look in his eyes grew as he tilted his head ever so slightly and widened his eyes. The room shuddered and a pair of twins looked at one another nervously.

"That's pretty personal boss," one piped up. "He wants revenge for his brother. If what he says is true, he won't go back on us getting back at them."

Rod nodded and looked at Beyond. He took in the crazy grin plastered on his face, the way his hands twitched, and the manic and yet, grieving look in his eyes.

Then he looked at Mello. "And you?" he asked. "You're a kid. I don't think you could hold your own in these ranks, and then there's the matter of what score you need settled. Joey!" he barked. A nervous, twitchy man stepped forward. Mello regarded the veins that popped in his arms and the bloodshot eyes that moved around ever so nervously. "Alright kid, this is how it works. Joey here betrayed us. He's been selling drugs behind my back. You know what to do. Prove to me that you got the makings of a soldier."

The man shook in fear as Mello's cold eyes rounded on him. Without warning, Mello pulled a switchblade from his boot and unfolded it, lunging and slitting Joey's throat. The room watched as Mello turned the body to avoid getting blood on his leather, then held the druggie as he shook and choked on his own blood.

Rod's eyebrows shot up. "Well," he said. "You sure are like your daddy. Right down to the rosary. What did they do to you?"

Mello wiped his blade on Joey's shirt and turned, cold eyes meeting black.

"They took my lover from me. They killed my parents and they murdered my guardian. They gave me this scar. They've wronged me in a number of ways, and I intend to repay the favor. Now, either you let me in and give me a position of power, or I'll go my own way. And in my own way, _you're_ in my way. Are we understood?"

Mello snatched his gun back and went to secure it in his pants before a raspy voice came from Ross.

"You think you can get in here and get a position like that so quick? I don't think so."

Mello narrowed his eyes and pulled his gun. Everyone in the room faltered under BB's stare. Mello angled the gun just a bit differently and shot once. Rod bellowed in pain as the bullet clipped his ear. Mello turned the gun back on Ross and aimed at his forehead.

"Now, give me the position of consigliore, or I take the position of boss. What'll it be?"

Ross swallowed. "You really are one crazy fuck kid. What do you plan on doing once you catch them?"

Mello ginned wickedly. "I don't give a damn about any of them. Have 'em all, for all I care. But Thomas Jeevas will be mine. I'll make him suffer for what he's done. And I'll kill him."


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own the plotline and original characters.**

**AN: Ah, the epilogue. Enjoy!**

Thomas threw his fist once more. A sickening _thud_ accompanied the blow that sent Matt's head twisting. His vision blurred and he spit blood on the floor again, ginning wryly up at his father.

"I won't do it," he snarled up at Thomas, who sneered and drew his fist back.

"No matter how many times you hit me, I won't tell you where he is. I'll never tell you, you sorry sack of shit!" Matt spit at Thomas, decorating the man's cheek with blood. Thomas growled and wiped the saliva and blood away. With the liquid still on his hand, he slapped his son's cheek open handed.

"You might not tell me where he is, but you'll do the hacking and you'll lead me to him eventually. You just watch boy."

"I would die before I give him away!" Matt screamed, not flinching when a gun was pulled. The safety was clicked off in warning, and Matt simply stared down the barrel. He looked up and met Thomas's eyes. The same sparkling emerald that he was ashamed to have.

"Do it," he spit quietly. "Fucking do it, you stupid coward. You had no problem pulling the trigger on my mother, pull it on me!" Thomas stayed still before lowering the gun. "Coward," Matt scoffed.

Thomas pistol whipped him across the cheek. Matt groaned quietly in pain and struggled against the handcuffs that kept him against the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you for several reasons. First off, you're too useful to me. You're a damn good hacker and I intend to use you for that purpose. Second, you're bait. Little Blondie knows I have you. And he's going to try to find you. This will be… entertaining."

Matt stared in disgust as his father strode from the room, leaving him shaking and hungry.

"Mello please don't take the bait," he whispered to the pounding silence. "Please don't take the bait."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello lounged back on the tacky couch. Girls tried to saunter up to him, only to be brushed aside with a cold glare. A laptop sat on one of his knees and he typed away as quickly as he could. The Nephilim's hacker worked on the same assignment, working their way into the Seraph's database. Mello didn't like the man; he was nowhere near as good as his job as Matt was. Mello worked on trying to find their location with narrowed eyes and grit teeth.

His Matt was in danger. That much was obvious. No matter what happened, he would find him.

The doors burst open and a struggling BB was dragged in by a random man with a bleeding lip.

"This sorry son of a bitch tried to kill me!" he screamed. Mello looked on in interest. BB met his eyes and grinned before laughing.

B turned and let his elbow connect with his captor's face. The man fell back and shouted in pain, before B suddenly grabbed his neck. B lifted the man off of the ground and held his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Several members stepped forward to stop him, but a click from Mello's pistol stopped them cold. He aimed the gun at anyone who got too close and watched with detached interest. His eyes narrowed as Beyond began to talk.

"Don't call Mello a fucking fag!" he said in a deadly quiet voice. Everyone in the room stepped back.

The man's face slowly turned red. His legs flailed against B's grasp and his eyes bugged. He tried to talk, but the words only came out as gargles and rasps of breath. B slammed the man back against the wall and pressed harder, completely cutting off the man's air supply.

Everyone watched, entranced as BB suffocated the man against the wall. Several girls looked away and one ran from the room. B just smiled wickedly as the struggling slowly subsided. When the man fell limp against B's hands, his eyes glinted with a shadow of the once crimson irises. He dropped the body and turned to the room. With his baggy black shirt, bare feet, wild hair and glowing eyes, he looked homicidal and maniacal.

He smiled. "He called Mello a fag," he said in a raspy voice that had people shuddering.

"B, back down. Everyone else, take this as a lesson. I told you he wasn't to be fucked with." Everyone in the room nodded almost fearfully while Rod looked on with interest.

A man whose name Mello hadn't bothered with burst into the room. He was carrying a cell phone and he looked panicked. He was out of breath.

"M-Mello," he stuttered, regarding the new boss with fear. "Th-There's someone on the phone… It's for you."

Mello bowed his head and extended a gloved hand. The phone was placed in his upturned palm and he held it to his ear.

"Yes?" he drawled, sounding bored. A snicker was heard on the other end of the line, before the _snap_ of a whip and a bloodcurdling scream.

Mello shot off of the couch and stood poised, gun clenched in his palm. Everyone in the room backed off except for B, who appeared at Mello's side in a flash.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Mello hissed. Sounds of displeasure rang throughout the room at the mention of his name.

"Why, Mr. Keehl, I just wanted to talk. I take it I'm right and you're back in the gang scene."

Mello relaxed and straightened. Thomas wanted to play mind games, did he?

Mello knew how those worked better than anyone.

"Yeah, I'm back in the gang scene. And I'm coming after you. Let Matt go right now, and I'll make your death quick."

Thomas laughed from the other end of the phone. "You really think that'll work. Nah, you'll never see that little shit again. I ain't lettin' him go and you ain't gettin' to him. I guaran-fuckin'-tee you that."

Mello looked up through his bangs and smiled. It was a wicked smile that screamed of mischief, and a deadly promise.

"Is that so? So, you're making me come after you, Jeevas?" he asked in a deadly tone. Everyone in the room straightened and stared as Mello placed the phone on speaker.

"Yeah. But don't think you got a chance in hell Keehl. There's no way you're getting to him."

Matt looked up at the phone in Thomas's hand. He smirked wryly and chuckled dryly. Mello would come for him, and he'd get him. That's if Matt hadn't gotten himself out first. The phone was on speaker, as Thomas wanted to taunt Matt with Mello's voice.

"You're willing to bet your life on that?"

_Click._

**_Oi! You! YES, YOU! READ THIS!_**

**V**

**Now, because I'm not totally cruel, I will say this: there's a sequel. You didn't think I would let it at that, did you? Of course not! The sequel will be called Dancing With Sin.**


End file.
